Memories
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: La prochaine fois, nous serons amis. C'était ce que Lorry avait dit à un certain vampire en l'envoyant dans le couloir de la mort, en parlant d'une autre vie offerte comme une chance pour réparer les erreurs du passé. Aujourd'hui Kei est de retour et il a tout oublié de sa précédente nature. Il ignore que certaines personnes sont bien décidées à la lui rappeler...
1. Prologue

**Cette fiction est ma première vraie histoire écrite en solo et inspirée directement du film Moon Child. Un jour que je le visionnais pour la centième fois au moins, j'ai bloqué sur la phrase du flic (Lorry je crois) qui disait à Kei (personnage interprété par Hyde) : « la prochaine fois nous serons amis » en parlant d'une prochaine vie. Je trouvais donc intéressante l'idée de les faire revenir pour tout recommencer.**

Prologue

Le soleil se reflétait doucement sur la mer qui léchait avidement la plage de ses langues d'écume, cherchant inlassablement à recouvrir la moindre parcelle de terre. C'était une belle journée de printemps, aucun nuage à l'horizon, juste un vent un peu fort témoignant du récent début de saison. L'eau n'était pas encore assez chaude pour qu'on puisse espérer s'y baigner, si bien qu'on se contentait d'y tremper les pieds. Le jaune ocre du sable contrastait merveilleusement avec le gris plomb de la mer et du ciel, posant les bases d'un paysage monotone qui aurait fait un magnifique objet de peinture.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour se relaxer et passer un bon moment, que ce soit en famille ou entre amis et c'était d'ailleurs ce que faisait un groupe de jeunes gens, un peu plus loin. Quelques rares passants arpentaient lentement la route qui longeait le rivage sans pour autant s'arrêter, observant le paysage d'un œil distrait, incapables d'apprécier cet endroit à sa juste valeur.

Une silhouette était assise sur un rocher à l'écart de la petite bande d'amis, balançant distraitement ses jambes dans le vide, ses longs cheveux bruns secoués et emmêlés par la brise marine. Elle songea qu'en regagnant la ville elle ne récolterait que des ennuis, et elle soupira en se rappelant que de toute façon elle n'avait nul part ailleurs où aller. Elle aurait du être en cours depuis plus d'une heure déjà, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle évitait soigneusement les abords du lycée, ce dernier n'ayant pas encore signalé ses absences à ses parents. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Ils l'engueuleraient probablement, surtout son père qui se demanderait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au monde pour hériter d'un tel cas social, tandis que sa mère se triturerait nerveusement les mains en l'observant de ce regard inquiet qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle ne supportait plus cette fausse famille, elle ne supportait plus cette hypocrisie constante, celle-là même qui l'obligeait à faire des études alors que tous savaient pertinemment comment elle allait finir. Elle entrerait fatalement dans un gang ou un quelconque cartel mafieux, puisque c'était le seul avenir possible pour quiconque vivait à Mallepa et n'avait pas les moyens de fuir le pays.

Et même si elle en avait eu les moyens, elle ne serait sûrement pas partie en courant la queue entre les jambes, comme le faisaient ceux qui n'avaient pas le courage d'affronter la réalité. Pour elle cette réalité était loin d'être insupportable, au contraire, elle s'y était étrangement attachée. Certes le taux de criminalité atteignait des sommets, certes chaque jour avait droit à son lot d'enterrements, mais paradoxalement ces tragédies avaient le don de rapprocher les gens avec une force indescriptible. Et elle avait appris à se sentir chez elle dans cet univers de mort et de violence, il faisait partie de ces gènes.

Ses parents avaient d'abord cherché à l'en protéger, l'inscrivant dans une « bonne » école fréquentée par les gosses des gens les plus respectables que la ville puisse abriter, lui imposant un couvre-feu… Pourtant on pouvait presque dire qu'ils l'avaient cherché en quittant l'Australie pour venir s'installer dans ce lieu corrompu. Mais les méandres de Mallepa avaient fini par rattraper leur fille et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait à sécher les cours, détail bien innocent à côté du flingue qu'elle dissimulait sous son t-shirt, soigneusement bloqué par sa ceinture. Se le procurer avait été un jeu d'enfant et elle avait immédiatement commencé à s'entrainer au tir, seule dans les quartiers abandonnés à l'ouest de la cité, savourant cette sensation enivrante, mélange d'adrénaline et de satisfaction chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa cible.

Il était d'ailleurs l'heure pour elle d'aller s'exercer et elle sauta agilement à bas de l'énorme bloc de pierre, inscrivant ses pas dans le sable à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait des vagues pour rejoindre la route. Celle-ci était relativement longue jusqu'à sa destination mais elle l'arpentait depuis plusieurs jours et les courbatures dues au manque d'habitude s'étaient rapidement estompées, laissant place à un début d'endurance et de musculature plutôt appréciable. Elle se stoppa un instant en arrivant aux abords de la ville, se demandant intérieurement si elle devait éviter la zone du Hong Lian et ses nombreuses prostituées.

Elle haussa finalement les épaules et avança précisément dans cette direction, se disant qu'à une heure pareille elle n'y croiserait rien de plus que quelques clients cuvant leur dernière bouteille. Et si quiconque osait la toucher, elle pouvait se défendre, sans compter que les filles qui peuplaient le quartier ne manqueraient pas de venir l'aider, cette communauté étant forte de solidarité féminine. Cependant la traverser des quelques rues malfamées fut bien plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait craint et elle ne tarda pas à atteindre son but, s'insinuant sans un bruit dans les décombres des anciens bâtiments.

Les blocs de bétons s'élevaient vers le ciel en une supplique silencieuse, jaunis par le soleil et la poussière, détruits par les bulldozers qui avaient causé l'effondrement des immeubles sans jamais les reconstruire. Toutes ces ruines attendaient en silence qu'on daigne leur donner une nouvelle vie, malheureusement pour eux l'australienne n'était pas venue là pour ça. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, au-delà des vieilles carcasses de voitures et des débris de cuivre qu'elle pourrait toujours revendre au marché noir, c'était de gagner son repaire.

En soi cet endroit n'avait rien de particulier : mêmes gravats, mêmes cadavres de briques, mêmes éclats de verre… Cependant quelque chose avait retenu la jeune fille la première fois qu'elle y était venue, et elle n'aurait su dire quoi exactement si ce n'est que cela lui laissait une étrange impression de déjà-vu. L'écho de chacun de ses pas semblait résonner directement dans son âme et elle s'était très vite familiarisée avec les lieux, s'étonnant de retrouver sans problème son chemin dans le labyrinthe de décombres. Elle se sentait plus chez elle dans cette place dévastée que dans sa propre maison.

La brune passa un bras dans son dos pour récupérer son arme, prenant soin de retirer la sécurité avant de repérer le premier cercle rouge qu'elle avait elle-même tracé et de viser soigneusement. Le coup partit brusquement, comme toujours, et depuis qu'elle avait appris à maitriser le recul elle se permettait de tirer jusqu'à vider son chargeur qu'elle s'empressait alors de remplir à nouveau, réitérant l'exercice encore et encore. Et cela aurait été une fois de plus le programme de cette fin de matinée si une voix n'était pas venue l'interrompre.

« Wow, mais t'es super douée ! »

La jeune fille sursauta et pivota dans la seconde pour braquer le canon encore fumant de son arme droit sur la tête d'un adolescent. Ce dernier écarquilla de grands yeux noirs et leva immédiatement les mains en un signe pacifique, déglutissant avant d'esquisser un sourire bravache.

« Fais gaffe, c'est dangereux ces trucs-là » fit-il en louchant sur le flingue.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'étudia rapidement, détaillant ce visage sur lequel demeuraient des vestiges de traits enfantins, essayant de deviner ses intentions qui du peu qu'elle pouvait en juger ne semblaient pas mauvaises.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança la brune en abaissant son arme.

—C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! s'exclama le garçon, visiblement amusé. J'habite ici. Et j'étais tranquille en train de faire une sieste quand tu t'es mise à tirer partout comme une folle. Bordel tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque enthousiaste.

Il s'approcha d'une des cibles dessinées par l'intruse et effleura les impacts de balles du bout des doigts tout en poussant un sifflement admiratif.

« Tu dis que tu vis ici ? l'interrogea la demoiselle.

—Comme beaucoup d'orphelins, ouais, acquiesça-t-il en haussant les épaules. Dis, tu comptes revenir un de ces quatre ? s'enquit-il soudain en revenant vers elle.

—Sans doute. Pourquoi ?

—Je sais pas, tu m'as l'air sympa » dit-il naïvement.

Elle venait à peine de lui braquer son arme entre les deux yeux et elle avait l'air sympa ? Décidément, ce garçon était vraiment bizarre, mais elle n'était pas sûre de détester ça.

« Je m'appelle Kira. » déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il allait lui répondre mais il se mit dangereusement à tanguer et la brune lui agrippa le bras pour le soutenir, inquiète, cependant il la rassura d'un vague geste de la main.

« C'est rien, juste un vertige.

—T'es sûr ? Je te trouve pâle, se soucia-t-elle.

—Ça va, c'est déjà passé. »

Il sautilla pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien et finit par lui tendre la main, qu'elle serra avec assurance à l'instant où il se présentait à son tour :

« Moi c'est Sho. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Kira de vaciller et elle tenta vainement de se retenir à son nouvel ami qui ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours puisqu'il s'effondra violemment. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se stabiliser en s'appuyant sur une rambarde de pierre mais bientôt sa vision devint si trouble qu'elle ne parvint même plus à la distinguer. La migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne empêchait toute pensée cohérente de faire jour dans son esprit et elle finit par chuter, elle aussi, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

À leur réveil le monde leur parut différent, et ils s'étudièrent mutuellement avec surprise, étonnés de se reconnaître, étonnés de se voir si jeunes. Chacun tendit la main vers l'autre mais ils se stoppèrent avant de se toucher, craignant de ne rencontrer que du vide et que tout cela ne s'avère être en réalité qu'une illusion, une farce de leur imagination. Tout leur être leur hurlait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ici en même temps, que c'était impossible. C'était le genre de choses qu'on ne voyait que dans les films, et pourtant… Leur tête était remplie d'images d'un autre temps, leur cœur battait à un nouveau rythme, leur mémoire débordait de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les leurs… Du moins pas dans cette vie.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

*Flash Back*

Kira était assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé au mur, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur cuisante qui l'assaillait de toute part. Rien, _absolument_ rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu et elle luttait pour que les choses n'empirent pas. C'était mal parti.

Après avoir observé les habitudes des occupants, elle avait remarqué que ces derniers laissaient tous les soirs les fenêtres de l'étage ouvertes, sans doute à cause de la chaleur de plomb qui régnait ces derniers temps. Aussi avait-elle profité de la stupidité de ses futures victimes pour escalader la façade du bâtiment et s'infiltrer par l'ouverture qu'ils lui avaient eux-mêmes créée. La jeune femme avait également noté qu'aux environs de 23h, les propriétaires se réunissaient au rez-de-chaussée, probablement dans une grande pièce à vivre, pour parier sur des parties de mah-jong. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Concentrés sur leur jeu, ils seraient moins attentifs à un éventuel grincement de parquet ou tout autre bruit qui pouvait s'avérer gênant lorsqu'on commettait un cambriolage. Du moins gênant lorsque la maison qu'on est entrain de cambrioler n'est pas vide de ses occupants.

La brune s'était donc engouffrée à l'intérieur et sans allumer les lumières, s'était silencieusement dirigée vers les mallettes contenant les précieux billets qu'elle convoitait. Leurs possesseurs étaient visiblement tellement sûrs que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à eux qu'ils les avaient négligemment laissées sur le bureau.

Kira avait la main sur l'une d'elle lorsque le premier coup de feu avait retenti. Ça venait d'en bas. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu saisir ne serait-ce qu'une des valises, la porte du bureau dans lequel elle se trouvait s'était ouverte brusquement sur un homme à l'air pas franchement sympathique. Ce dernier avait immédiatement dégainé pour tirer sur elle à deux reprises. Une des balles avait traversé sa cuisse, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, tandis que la suivante s'était contentée de frôler ses côtes. Puis l'homme s'était effondré, sans vie, de même que les quatre autres qui avaient eu l'audace de le suivre. Elle aussi avait sorti son arme et visé. Quatre balles, quatre morts.

La jeune femme avait claudiqué jusqu'à la porte pour la refermer, des coups de feux résonnant toujours sous ses pieds. Elle espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple règlement de compte et que ceux qui avaient débarqué ne venaient pas pour la même raison qu'elle. Elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant mais l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Et vivre elle comptait bien le faire encore un petit moment. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour avoir été si lente à dégainer, certaine qu'elle aurait pu éviter d'être blessée aussi bêtement. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de fuir par où elle était venue, pas dans son état. Elle s'était donc cachée derrière le bureau, son pistolet en main, ainsi elle serait pile au bon endroit pour tirer si jamais quelqu'un entrait.

Et elle attendait ainsi depuis de longues, douloureuses et angoissantes minutes. Les tirs avaient cessé mais elle entendait clairement des gens fouiller la pièce voisine. Lorsque des pas s'approchèrent et que leur ombre se dessina sous le seuil de la porte, son doigt était posé sur la gâchette, prêt à enclencher la mise à mort.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kira braqua son arme sur la silhouette. Mais ne tira pas. Le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce avait immédiatement levé les mains en signe d'apaisement. Un changement s'opéra alors dans l'esprit de la blonde quand elle comprit, à la manière dont il la regardait, qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. En une seconde elle passa du prédateur acculé au petit chaton blessé et abandonné.

Elle lâcha son pistolet, et appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur en laissant échapper un gémissement de souffrance qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. L'homme, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle, alluma la lumière et s'approcha doucement pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il fit un rapide état de ses blessures puis lui demanda :

« Ton nom ?

—Kira, murmura-t-elle.

—Moi c'est Sho. Je vais t'aider d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et esquissa un sourire auquel il répondit volontiers.

« Tu peux marcher ?

—Si je m'appuie sur quelqu'un je pense que oui, répondit la jeune femme.

—Bien. Kei ! » appela-t-il.

Une vague réponse leur parvint depuis l'autre pièce et le blond poussa un soupir quand il vit que son ami ne les rejoignait pas. Il s'éloigna vers la porte et le héla une nouvelle fois avant de revenir vers la demoiselle, suivi cette fois par son compagnon, et il s'écarta légèrement pour que ce dernier puisse voir la blessée. Celle-ci put ainsi remarquer qu'il était nettement plus petit que Sho, il avait également l'air plus vieux. Ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière dégageaient un visage aux traits fins et ses yeux verts la transpercèrent, la faisant inconsciemment frissonner.

« Elle s'appelle Kira, lui apprit le plus jeune.

—Tu veux la ramener à la maison ? demanda doucement Kei.

—Elle est blessée, on ne va quand même pas la laisser là !

—Je m'occuperai de mes blessures et je partirai, c'est promis ! les rassura la brune. Je désinfecte, je fais un bandage vite fait et je m'en vais.

—Arrête tes conneries, la sermonna Sho. Kei, on peut la garder hein ?

—Oui, gardez-moi ! renchérit Kira d'un ton malicieux. Je serai sage et je dormirai sur le paillasson. »

Cette dernière réplique les fit rire tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme grimace de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts mais ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que ses deux sauveurs échangèrent, puisque c'est à peu près à cet instant que sa conscience décida de se mettre en stand-by.

*Fin du flash back*

Une balle percuta le mur à quelques centimètres de Kira et celle-ci toussota, évacuant la poussière générée par l'impact d'un geste vif de la main sans pour autant se déconcentrer du travail pointilleux qu'elle était en train d'effectuer. Craquer la combinaison d'un coffre-fort ce n'était tout de même pas la tâche la plus évidente du monde, surtout quand on se faisait canarder par une bande de mafieux décidés à préserver leur gain. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir d'ailleurs, après tout elle était là pour le leur voler. Il fallait bien payer le loyer !

« Dépêche-toi un peu ! s'impatienta Sho après qu'ils eurent essuyé une nouvelle rafale.

—Trouve-le, le code, puisque t'es si malin ! répliqua-t-elle, passablement énervée.

—En attendant c'est moi qui prends tous les risques pour couvrir madame ! » se plaignit-il en se découvrant pour riposter.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se releva d'un bond pour dégainer, tirant proprement quatre ridicules petites balles à la suite desquelles le silence fut rétabli dans la « salle au trésor » qu'ils étaient venus cambrioler. Elle se tourna brièvement vers son complice, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la petite machine qu'elle avait mise au point pour dénicher les codes personnels que les propriétaires des coffres étaient censés composer pour accéder à leur bien. A l'instant où elle posait les yeux sur l'écran de son dispositif, celui-ci émit un léger bip et afficha une suite de quatre chiffres que la brune s'empressa de taper sur le clavier intégrer à la caisse blindée.

Un déclic merveilleusement agréable se fit alors entendre et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur les paquets de billets et un unique sachet noir au contenu mystérieux. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard curieux et la demoiselle tendit la main pour saisir le petit sac de velours aussi léger qu'une plume et dont elle versa le chargement au creux de sa paume. Ils en oublièrent de respirer durant plusieurs secondes avant que le jeune homme ne souffle, ahuri :

« A qui on va les vendre ?

—En tout cas une chose est sûre, on n'aura pas à travailler pendant un bon moment avec ça ! se réjouit Kira.

—On va pouvoir se consacrer à nos recherches. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et remit les précieux diamants dans leur écrin de tissu tandis que Sho commençait à enfourner l'argent dans une mallette. Cette découverte inattendue leur assurait un avenir stable pour pas mal de mois, et honnêtement il était grand temps qu'un tel miracle se produise puisque l'un comme l'autre s'impatientait de pouvoir enfin se mettre en quête de leurs vieilles connaissances. C'était l'un des inconvénients que leur offrait leur nouvelle mémoire, celle constituée de tous les souvenirs de leur dernière existence. Ils n'envisageaient pas leur vie sans ceux qui avaient peuplés la précédente.

Ils espéraient en dénichant les autres que ceux-ci se rappelleraient à leur tour de qui ils avaient été et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble par un passé très lointain. Bien sûr ils avaient conscience que leurs chances étaient minces, la réincarnation n'était sûrement pas une science exacte et rien ne leur garantissait que leurs amis avaient de nouveau foulé la Terre en même temps qu'eux et au même endroit qu'eux. Mais Sho et sa complice était d'accord pour tenter le coup, quitte à devoir admettre qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, au moins ils seraient seuls à deux.

Cependant, même s'ils n'en avaient encore jamais parlé depuis leurs retrouvailles, le duo espérait plus que tout retrouver une personne bien particulière, une personne qu'ils n'avaient pas connue tout à fait humaine mais qui avait peut-être changé depuis. Un monstre auquel le destin avait peut-être laissé une deuxième chance…

* * *

><p>Kira s'examina un long moment dans le miroir sur pied qui trônait dans sa chambre, esquissant une moue critique en tournant encore et encore devant la glace dans sa robe à bustier. La couleur du tissu faisait ressortir celle de ses yeux, déjà soulignés par un simple trait de crayon noir, mais un détail la chiffonnait sans qu'elle parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait préféré le gloss au basique rouge-à-lèvres et avait même fait l'effort de mettre des talons aiguilles. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher ?<p>

Lasse de se triturer le cerveau avec des considérations aussi futiles, l'australienne fit claquer ses chaussures jusqu'au salon où Sho comptait tranquillement leur fortune, des étoiles dans le regard. Regard qu'il posa sur elle, haussant un sourcil appréciateur en admirant la prestance de son amie.

« Tu trouves pas qu'il manque un truc ? s'enquit cette dernière.

—Bah j'aime pas quand tu t'attaches les cheveux, mais c'est que mon avis hein… » remarqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Prête à tout accepter, la brune retira l'élastique qui retenait sa crinière et celle-ci s'écoula sur ses épaules en de longues ondulations qu'elle arrangea rapidement. Le blond leva les pouces et elle lui sourit, le remerciant implicitement pour son aide qu'elle avait apprise à apprécier depuis qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit.

« Au fait, j'ai retrouvé mon frère. » lança soudain le jeune homme, l'air de rien.

Sa complice trottina aussi vite qu'elle le put compte tenu de ces satanées chaussures pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa, l'interrogeant avec impatience :

« Où ça ? Il va bien ? Il sait où sont les autres ?

—J'en doute vois-tu parce qu'il est à la morgue. » répondit-il platement.

Kira prit la main de Sho dans la sienne et la serra en signe de son soutien. Elle savait que beaucoup de choses avaient séparés les deux frères… à l'époque où ils étaient frères, et elle se désolait qu'ils n'aient pu avoir l'occasion d'effacer leurs nombreuses disputes. Shinji n'avait pas toujours été un modèle pour son cadet, de part ses problèmes de drogue notamment, mais il était mort en voulant protéger et venger leur clan.

« Ça va aller, vas t'amuser, l'encouragea finalement le blond en souriant pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas si grave.

—T'es sûre ? Je peux rester si tu veux, lui assura-t-elle d'un ton conciliant.

—Non. Ces soirées auxquelles tu es invitée grâce à ton père, c'est l'un de nos meilleurs moyens pour découvrir où se cachent les autres. Il faut que tu y sois, insista le jeune homme.

—J'ai entendu dire que les invités d'aujourd'hui ne seraient pas tous très recommandables. S'ils me demandent quelque chose en échange de l'information…

—N'accepte que si c'est raisonnable pour nous. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de ça. »

Elle hocha la tête et il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la pousser doucement vers la sortie. L'australienne partit ainsi d'un pas sautillant qu'elle cessa immédiatement d'adopter une fois la porte passée, car elle ne voulait pas se montrer pessimiste devant son ami mais cette soirée elle la sentait aussi vide d'intérêt que les précédentes. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle se prêtait sagement à l'exercice avec à chaque fois ce foutu espoir de percevoir, au fil d'une conversation, un nom qu'elle connaissait mais c'était peine perdue. Elle revenait chaque fois bredouille et un peu plus déprimée, contrainte en plus d'annoncer son échec à son complice qui réussissait malgré tout à sourire en cachant sa déception.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la brune manqua percuter un homme qui montait les escaliers juste en face d'elle et sa conscience émergea juste à temps pour éviter la collision avec leur voisin de palier. Celui-ci s'inclina autant que possible fut sa position pour la saluer, lançant d'un ton joyeux qui contrastait avec l'humeur de la plus jeune :

« Kira-chan ! Quel plaisir ! Si ce n'est pas trop te demander… » ajouta-t-il en soulevant plusieurs sacs de course.

Les lèvres de Kira se retroussèrent immédiatement et elle s'empara des paquets du grand-père pour les transporter jusqu'à son appartement, serviable.

« Désolé de t'embêter. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être pratique dans cette tenue, fit-il en lui ouvrant son appartement pour qu'elle puisse accéder à la cuisine.

—Ce n'est rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit, le rassura-t-elle en posant lourdement son fardeau sur le sol.

—Encore pardon pour le dérangement, et file vite maintenant. Je ne sais pas où tu te rends pour être aussi splendide mais tes hôtes ont de la chance.

—Merci, monsieur Lorry. »

C'était drôle comme ce vieil homme arrivait à lui redonner le sourire dans les moments qui lui semblaient les plus sombres. Il avait dû avoir un bon karma dans sa précédente vie.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

*Flash Back*

« Toshi est ok finalement… »

Sho se tourna vers ses deux complices après avoir vérifié que le type chargé de faire le guet était bien endormi, complètement shooté et affalé mollement sur sa chaise. Les pizzas droguées de leur complice étaient encore passées par là, pour le plus grand malheur de leurs consommateurs. Kei et Kira hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et un claquement sourd retentit en haut des marches alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à gagner l'étage, les figeant sur place. Un homme dévala lourdement les escaliers pour finalement s'effondrer à leurs pieds, mort, et les trois amis échangèrent un regard intrigué tandis que le blond demandait bêtement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Aucune idée » lui répondit le vampire en haussant les épaules.

Comme en réponse à leurs interrogations, des coups de feux se mirent à résonner dans le bâtiment, bientôt suivis de bruits de pas qui se répercutaient bruyamment au dessus de leur tête. Le plus jeune soupira avant de râler :

« Il a grillé notre couverture… Quel crétin !

—Je passe par l'autre côté » les informa la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'escalier opposé.

Une fois en haut, elle entreprit d'éliminer systématiquement tous ceux qu'elle croisait, faisant peu de cas du fait que ces adversaires lui tournaient le dos pour la plupart. Dans les rares moments où elle ne tirait pas, elle continuait à entendre le son des armes qui pétaradaient un peu partout autour d'elle, comme si leurs échos cherchaient à la leurrer. Leurs ennemis devaient vraiment être nombreux… Ou alors ils ne savaient juste pas viser. Cette idée la fit légèrement sourire tandis que de nouveaux malfrats débarquaient devant elle. Elle tira et leurs corps s'écroulèrent telles des poupées de chiffon, sans vie, et alors que le dernier allait s'enfuir, une balle l'atteignit entre les omoplates. Kira s'avança et enjamba le cadavre, soupirant devant le manque de résistance qu'ils lui avaient opposé. C'était d'un ennui.

Elle inspecta le palier entier et passa au suivant lorsqu'elle constata que le premier était vide. Alors qu'elle débouchait sur une nouvelle pièce, la brune eut droit au spectacle de Sho assommant l'un des mafieux par une prise extraordinairement acrobatique, assurément digne des plus grands films d'arts martiaux. Cette dernière eut l'effet escompté et cela aurait même pu être classe si le blond ne s'était pas ensuite pitoyablement ratatiné. Il frotta son genou endolori et se releva d'un mouvement vif, prêt à frapper de nouveau jusqu'à ce que le rire moqueur de son amie le fasse se retourner brusquement.

Ils gagnèrent ensemble l'étage supérieur, lui aussi vide à l'exception d'une pièce où l'ambiance avait l'air littéralement… mortelle. Dans une inutile attitude protectrice, le jeune homme passa devant Kira et se dirigea vers les coups de feu. Elle le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main frôla la sienne. Kei lui sourit et ils se postèrent tous deux dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis que Sho commençait à tirer un peu partout, se sentant presque obligé d'entrer dans l'action, à croire que c'était plus fort que lui. La brune fit un petit coucou de la main à Toshi, planqué derrière un bureau et attendant tranquillement que les choses se tassent.

Elle remarqua distraitement que son ami visait absolument tout ce qui bougeait –paix à l'âme de cette pauvre plante qui avait eu le malheur de remuer une feuille-, tout sauf un homme posté un peu à l'écart, pourtant armé lui aussi. Elle interrogea le vampire du regard et ce dernier hocha la tête avant de lui assurer :

« Il est avec nous. »

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de demander d'autres précisions puisque les chargeurs de leur ami venaient de se vider. Les cliquetis caractéristiques dus à l'absence de munition firent un instant paniquer le plus jeune qui fixa bêtement ses deux revolvers comme s'ils l'avaient honteusement trahi.

« Sho ! »

Kei lui lança de quoi continuer à faire des dégâts et en une nouvelle pirouette -parfaitement maitrisée cette fois-ci- Sho les inséra dans ses armes avant de reprendre son œuvre destructrice.

Un de leurs adversaires s'enfuit avec un sac rempli de billets et leur nouvel allié au nom inconnu le poursuivit jusqu'au dehors, visiblement décidé à ne pas le laisser filer, et le blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, ne laissant derrière lui que des cadavres. Alors que Kira entreprenait de récupérer les mallettes pleines d'argent éparpillées un peu partout autour d'eux, des bruits de tirs retentirent de nouveau en provenance de la rue. Son complice lui jeta un bref regard au moment où elle fermait les valises et elle demanda malicieusement :

« Tu veux parier ?

—Je n'osais pas te le proposer, répondit le vampire en souriant.

—Ma part qu'il y a un mort, fit la jeune femme en s'engageant vers la sortie.

—La mienne que notre nouvel ami est blessé.

—Quelle prise de risque ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement admiratif.

Ils rirent tous les deux en regagnant la rue, concluant leur pacte par une brève poignée de main, histoire d'officialiser la chose. Sho leur apparut à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les rejoignant tout en soutenant son acolyte pour l'aider à marcher. La brune souffla d'exaspération avant de tendre une mallette à l'ainé qui l'accepta avec un léger sourire amusé.

« On a un blessé, les avertit le blond.

—Sans déc', ronchonna Kira.

—J'ai vengé ma sœur, c'est tout ce qui importe, répondit l'inconnu en retenant difficilement une grimace de douleur.

—Ce connard ne fera plus de mal à personne avec toutes les balles que tu lui as mises » confirma le blond.

Avec un air particulièrement fière d'elle, la plus jeune tendit la main vers Kei pour que ce dernier y redépose la valise qu'elle venait de lui céder. Après tout, ils avaient tout les deux gagner leur pari.

*Fin du flash back*

« Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, bon sang ?! »

Rien à faire, Sho restait obstinément silencieux, refusant de dévoiler la moindre parcelle d'information sur leur destination. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs minutes que l'australienne insistait avec entêtement, mais il fallait croire qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour mener un interrogatoire puisqu'à chacune de ses questions, son ami se contentait de sourire tel un idiot fier de sa connerie. L'expérience d'une seconde existence aurait pu le rendre plus mature mais visiblement c'était un cas désespéré, suffisait de le regarder se trémousser en marchant pour le comprendre. Le blond faisait partie de ces gens qui ne grandissent jamais vraiment. Autant cela pouvait parfois avoir un côté rafraichissant, autant cela faisait profondément chier Kira dans le cas présent, et elle ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le faire savoir.

« Je te jure que si ce que tu veux absolument me montrer ne se trouve être qu'une stupide boutique de poissons rouges comme la dernière fois, je t'arrache les yeux avec une petite cuillère.

—T'aimes pas les poissons rouges, c'est ça ? s'exclama le jeune homme d'un ton outré. Tu préfères ces foutus hamsters, avoue-le ! l'accusa-t-il.

—Pitié, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel –chose qui devenait très vite une habitude lorsqu'on le fréquentait-. Sérieusement c'est un secret d'état là où on va ?

—Sache que c'est loin d'être futile cette fois-ci. Crois-moi tu seras heureuse d'avoir fait le déplacement. » la rassura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entrainer à travers les rues bondées.

La brune restait perplexe quant aux dires de son ami mais elle suivit le rythme sans rechigner, étudiant distraitement leur environnement pour constater qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans le quartier japonais. Ils traversèrent de modestes marchés où des commerçants les apostrophèrent pour leur vendre leurs produits, mais Sho les ignora et passa à côté des étalages comme s'il ne les voyait pas, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Il savait visiblement très bien où il allait même s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'œuvrer dans cette zone de la ville, détail qui ne fit qu'intriguer un peu plus la jeune femme.

Le duo se stoppa finalement devant les portes d'un bar et l'australienne fut alors certaine que si elle était passée seule devant la devanture, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarquée. C'était typiquement l'endroit discret connus seulement des habitués ou des gens qui s'étaient un jour perdus dans la ville et s'étaient retrouvés là par le plus parfait des hasards. Rien que le nom du lieu était à moitié effacé par le temps, mais il était clair au vu de l'énorme chope de bière rajoutée récemment à côté qu'on pouvait y boire plus qu'une simple menthe à l'eau. Kira en eut confirmation lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du comptoir à la décoration imaginée pour recréer l'ambiance particulière des tavernes irlandaises, chose étonnement réussie pour un endroit probablement tenu par un japonais.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? s'enquit-t-elle, curieuse.

—Tu vas voir » lui souffla malicieusement son ami.

Il s'avança vers le barman pour passer leur commande d'un ton un peu trop exagéré pour être tout à fait naturel et comme si cela était parfaitement voulu, le blond ne put retenir un sourire triomphant lorsqu'une voix l'interpela soudain :

« Sho ! Tu es revenu finalement ! »

La jeune femme n'osa pas se retourner vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ses mots, ayant brusquement peur d'être terriblement déçue si elle le faisait, et elle jeta un regard paniqué à son complice qui la fit pivoter de force pour faire face à leur hôte. Elle retint sa respiration en dévisageant leur vis-à-vis, ayant réellement peine à croire que ce qu'elle voyait était réel. Il fallait la comprendre, après tout si elle n'était pas en ce moment même en train de rêver, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient remporté une victoire, la première depuis leurs retrouvailles.

« Salut Toshi, répondit chaleureusement l'interpelé.

—Et tu dois être Kira, c'est ça ? »

L'intéressée dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas se mettre à sourire comme une idiote, et de ce fait elle hocha simplement la tête pour ne pas se compromettre.

« Venez donc à ma table puisque vous êtes là. On va parler affaires. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Il leur tourna le dos pour les guider à travers les sièges et la brune en profita pour chuchoter un « merci » silencieux à l'adresse de Sho qui lui sourit en retour, tout aussi ravi qu'elle. Et tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur l'une des banquettes, l'australienne étudia leur ancien livreur de pizzas, l'écoutant parler sans vraiment prêter attention à ses paroles, juste pour l'entendre à nouveau. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours cette joie de vivre, toujours cette insouciance exubérante et ses plaisanteries incessantes. Il était amusant de voir comme l'histoire pouvait se répéter parfois, mais il fallait espérer qu'elle savait où s'arrêter, après tout leur histoire ne s'était pas très bien finie la dernière fois…

« Et donc, en prenant tout ça en compte, vous êtes prêt à nous reverser combien ? demanda Toshi lorsqu'elle se reconnecta à la conversation.

—On s'est mis d'accord sur un maximum de 30% » l'informa le blond en sirotant son verre.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, surpris par la proposition, puis il remarqua :

« C'est généreux. D'habitude on nous offre environ 20%, rarement plus.

—On n'a pas vraiment besoin de plus, répliqua Sho.

—Je vais appeler mon boss, mais entre nous ça m'étonnerait qu'il refuse un truc pareil ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Il regagna la rue pour passer son coup de fil et les deux amis l'observèrent un moment faire les cent pas de l'autre côté de la vitrine, amusé de voir que même s'il était parti pour s'isoler, il parlait suffisamment peu discrètement pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre depuis l'intérieur.

« Il se souvient de rien hein ? soupira finalement Kira en reportant son regard sur sa boisson.

—Nan… Il a déjà pas cillé quand je l'ai rencontré y a quelques jours.

—Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu l'as retrouvé et je suis au courant de rien ! s'écria la jeune femme, sidérée.

—Je voulais te faire une surprise, expliqua le blond. Tu connais le principe ?

—Ouais, admettons… Vous parliez de quoi à l'instant ?

—Tu te rappelles que pendant un moment on songeait à bosser pour le clan japonais, pour éviter les représailles ? Et bien il se trouve justement que notre vieil ami en fait partie.

—Tu veux dire… commença-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

—Ouais, approuva son complice, lisant dans ses pensées. On va pouvoir rencontrer plein de gens qui connaissent plein de gens qui-

—Ça va, j'ai saisi l'idée. » l'interrompit la plus jeune.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Toshi qui lui fit signe depuis la rue, levant vivement le pouce pour leur signifier qu'ils étaient acceptés, et elle claqua bruyamment sa main dans celle de son complice avant d'éclater de rire. Restait plus qu'à trouver comment ramener les souvenirs de leur farceur d'ami qui revenait vers eux en courant, tout excité, leur sautant presque dessus pour les féliciter. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, si ?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

*Flash Back*

« Ça a l'air douloureux, souffla Toshi.

—Il a l'air de faire face, fit remarquer Sho.

—Ne joue pas au héros, reprit l'autre à l'intention du blessé. Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. Maman ça fait mal, aïe aïe aïe…

—Arrête ça ! »

L'accidenté repoussa le moqueur et un petit rire général répondit à sa frustration. Oui, Toshi pouvait être vraiment très chiant, et même ses amis les plus proches avaient déjà eu envie de le tuer au moins une fois.

Kira soignait le plus délicatement possible la plaie de leur nouveau complice du nom de Son, chez qui ils étaient présentement tous réunis dans une petite maison du quartier pauvre qu'il partageait avec sa jeune sœur, Yi-Che. La baie vitrée, pourtant grande ouverte, ne suffisait pas à aérer suffisamment pour évacuer la chaleur étouffante, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme. Alors quand Son lui signifia que le pansement tiendrait bien avec deux bouts de sparadraps, elle se précipita à l'air libre et longea la terrasse jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le parapet, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses amis chahuter à l'intérieur.

Kei la rejoignit bientôt et tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord, la jeune femme leva les yeux pour contempler la pleine lune. Jamais elle n'en avait vu d'aussi belle. Une magnifique soirée, vraiment.

« Ta jambe semble aller mieux, remarqua le vampire. Tu ne boites plus.

—Pourquoi on parle de ça maintenant ? s'enquit-elle, songeuse.

—Je t'ennuie ? fit-il doucement.

—Non. C'est juste que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée et tu me dis ça comme ça… Tu es bizarre.

—Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et les monstres sont bizarres de nature.

—Tais-toi ! Tu m'énerves à dire ça sans arrêt, s'emporta la jeune femme.

—C'est pourtant vrai. »

Kira lui donna un coup de poing sur le torse, sans y mettre toute sa puissance mais c'était avant tout pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il la contrariait. Les monstres prenaient plaisir à faire le mal autour d'eux… Kei n'était absolument pas comme ça. Amusé, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et, alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager, lui demanda :

« Tu n'as pas eu peur… La première fois ?

—De quoi tu parles ? fit-elle en se calmant.

—Quand tu m'as vu… me nourrir, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégout.

—En fait… j'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que tu faisais, penché sur ce type, avoua-t-elle en riant légèrement. Mais après… Et bien dans ma tête c'était lui ou toi. Et je préfère que ce soit toi.

—Merci » murmura-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur sa main que le blond tenait toujours dans la sienne et ce dernier la serra légèrement. Oui, elle se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il était du moment qu'il était là, avec elle.

*Fin du flash back*

« À ton tour, moi j'ai plus d'idée… »

L'australienne leva les yeux de son bouquin pour les poser sur Sho, affalé dans le canapé avec l'air de celui qui venait de courir le plus long marathon du monde et qui n'en revenait pas de s'en être sorti vivant. En réalité le blond rentrait juste d'un rendez-vous avec Toshi où il allait officiellement pour faire les comptes, faire le point sur ce que leur petite équipe avait rapporté au gang ce mois-ci, mais il s'y était officieusement rendu avec un plan en béton pour déclencher chez leur troisième acolyte le réveil de sa mémoire. Cela ne semblait pas avoir été très fructueux. La jeune femme ferma son livre, devinant bien que le jeune homme n'allait pas en rester là dans son récit.

« Sérieusement j'ai tout essayé et rien ne marche… soupira celui-ci. J'ai sorti l'artillerie lourde pourtant : la poignée de main, les vannes stupides qu'on se faisait tout le temps…

—T'abandonnes ? lui demanda Kira, histoire de provoquer une réaction.

—Je fais une _pause_ » répliqua l'autre, têtu.

La brune esquissa un faible sourire avant de renverser sa tête en arrière, scellant ses paupières pour mieux réfléchir à un éventuel plan B, une chose que son complice aurait pu oublier. Cela risquait d'être compliqué, après tout elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du petit livreur de pizza que Sho, alors si même lui n'y arrivait pas… Il fallait trouver un élément déclencheur… un événement qui aurait considérablement changé la précédente vie de Toshi, autre chose que sa rencontre avec l'un d'eux puisque cela avait déjà démontré son inefficacité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire par le passé qui est influé fatalement sur son existence ?

« Il est au bar en ce moment ?

—Ouais, à croire qu'il y passe sa vie… murmura Sho.

—Si j'ai une idée, tu payes le taxi ?

—T'as un truc ? s'exclama-t-il, soudain beaucoup plus éveillé.

—Peut-être. » avança l'australienne.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à son ami pour sauter sur ses pieds, saisir son portefeuille et l'entrainer hors de l'appartement, filant à toute vitesse dans les escaliers sous l'œil à la fois curieux et amusé du vieux Lorry qui rentrait sans doute d'une de ses promenades. Le blond récupérait étonnement vite pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait épuisé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et la jeune femme avait presque du mal à suivre son rythme effréné. Une fois à l'arrière du véhicule qui les conduirait jusqu'au comptoir, il passa son temps à taper nerveusement du pied, impatient d'arriver. Kira pouvait comprendre son excitation mais cela ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus à cet instant précis, parce qu'il plaçait tous ses espoirs en elle alors qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de réussir.

Une fois à l'intérieur du café, elle envoya son complice chercher des consommations au bar pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'air trop bête si jamais son plan ne fonctionnait pas. Pendant ce temps, elle se dirigea vers leur collègue et se glissa sur la banquette en cuir juste en face, se penchant vers lui telle une conspiratrice.

« Toshi.

—Tiens, Killer ! Ça fait un bail ! se réjouit le brun.

—Killer ?

—Cool comme surnom hein ? Je cherchais un truc qui te corresponde et qui rappelle ton vrai nom » lui apprit-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

C'était nouveau ça, sans doute une habitude prise dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de secouer la tête pour se refixer sur son objectif.

« J'aimerais commander une pizza, lui dit-elle calmement.

—Ils en font pas ici je crois, répliqua le farceur avec une moue désolée.

—J'en voudrais une avec de la drogue dedans, tu crois que c'est possible ? »

Le jeune homme la dévisagea de longues secondes, clignant bêtement des yeux avant de commencer à vaciller pour finalement s'effondrer sur la table. L'australienne eut tout juste le temps de glisser une main sous son front avant que celui-ci ne heurte violemment la surface en bois.

« Roh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? » souffla-t-elle avec amusement.

Elle fit signe à Sho pour qu'il vienne lui donner un coup de main. Elle n'était pas encore assez musclée pour transporter un corps toute seule, d'autant plus qu'elle allait d'abord devoir s'occuper du barman qui se précipitait vers eux. Heureusement pour elle, le gérant la reconnue comme étant bien une amie de Toshi et il les laissa partir avec lui. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus et de toute façon, dans une ville comme Mallepa, on apprenait vite à ne pas poser trop de questions.

* * *

><p>« Bordel j'en reviens toujours pas ! »<p>

Kira permit à Toshi de l'étouffer encore une fois dans une étreinte chaleureuse, même s'il en profitait un peu trop à son goût en la secouant tel un vulgaire prunier. Elle devait bien admettre cependant que retrouver son enthousiasme enfantin la rendait à la fois terriblement heureuse et terriblement nostalgique. Il avait mis plusieurs heures avant de se réveiller, plusieurs heures durant lesquelles le blond s'était agité tel un gamin hyperactif, plusieurs heures que sa colocataire avait passées à s'interroger. Peut-être qu'il allait leur en vouloir d'avoir raviver ses souvenirs, peut-être qu'il allait les rejeter… Mais toutes ces inquiétudes avaient disparues lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras, car bien sûr il n'aurait jamais imaginé les revoir un jour dans des circonstances aussi particulières.

La jeune femme avait patienté sagement, acceptant de raconter à leur ami ce qu'avait été leur vie après sa mort puisqu'il semblait si avide de savoir comment leur histoire s'était terminée. Mais parmi les années qui avaient suivi son meurtre par la mafia locale, très peu avaient été le fruit d'évènements heureux. La naissance de Hana -la fille de Sho et de Yi-Che- puis le retour de Kei constituaient sans doute les seuls. Le reste n'avait pas été vraiment réjouissant… Cependant, après ce récit déprimant, celui qui avait toujours été le farceur de la bande semblait aussi décidé qu'eux à profiter de la deuxième chance qui leur était offerte.

Ils discutèrent ainsi du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube, et lorsque les conversations sur le « bon vieux temps » commencèrent enfin à s'épuiser et que les premiers signes de fatigue firent leur apparition, l'australienne songea qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que chacun ne rentre chez soi pour se remettre de ses émotions. Désireuse de retenir encore un peu leur invité, elle remplit à nouveau les verres et demanda d'un ton qu'elle espérait suffisamment insistant :

« Tu ne saurais pas où sont les autres par hasard ? Si tu connais un seul d'entre eux-

—Un peu que j'en connais ! l'interrompit Toshi en arborant un sourire radieux. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, il a vraiment beaucoup changé depuis… avant.

—Ce « il », est-ce que ce serait… souffla Kira.

—En plein dans le mile, ma poule ! s'esclaffa le brun en trinquant avec elle. Je sais où trouver Kei ! »

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle espérait une telle nouvelle que la demoiselle ne sut même pas comment réagir, se contentant de jeter un regard perdu à Sho qui la fixait, tout aussi ahuri. Ce nom, elle ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis des siècles et elle avait presque fini par en avoir peur, peur de ne plus avoir à le dire à nouveau, peur qu'il ne demeure à jamais qu'un simple souvenir. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais Kei était celui qu'elle avait le plus rêvé de retrouver, parce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout le voir enfin heureux, débarrasser de cette nature qu'il exécrait et qui le faisait sans arrêt dire de lui qu'il était un monstre.

Oui, il avait tué des gens pour assurer sa propre survie, mais la vérité était que des tas de personnes le faisaient tous les jours, certes de manière différente mais cela n'en était pas moins abominable, pas moins inhumain. Ils avaient évolué dans une société qui respectait à la lettre les lois de la jungle, où tout ou presque était question de vie ou de mort, de tuer ou être tué. Ils n'avaient fait que respecter ces règles, chacun à leur façon, et au final le vampire s'était peut-être montré bien plus humain que la plupart des mortels.

« Et… tu penses qu'on pourra le voir bientôt ? s'enquit le blond, comprenant bien que la jeune femme n'était pas en état de poser plus de questions.

—Je vais organiser une entrevue, leur assura le brun. J'attendrai juste qu'il soit de bonne humeur parce que sinon… brrr, commenta-t-il en mimant un frisson de terreur.

—Vous êtes si proche que ça tous les deux ? s'étonna Kira, trouvant la chose pour le moins étrange.

—Je sais pas si on peut dire qu'on est _proches_… Mais c'est mon idole ! s'extasia Toshi, se trémoussant comme une adolescente en fleur. Honnêtement, Kei avant il avait la classe si on oublie… cette histoire de sang et tout, mais là il est carrément _ultra_ classe !

—Tu t'emballes pas un peu trop là ? s'amusa Sho, moqueur.

—Tu blasphèmes mais bientôt tu penseras comme moi ! déclara son ami qui se transformait soudain en orateur passionné. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est devenu le boss quelques mois à peine après son arrivée. »

Les deux colocataires échangèrent un regard médusé et le jeune homme se pencha en avant, craignant d'avoir mal compris, aussi prit-il bien soin d'articuler en demandant :

« T'es en train de nous dire que Kei… c'est notre boss à tous les trois ?

—Quoi ? C'est si surprenant ? »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La tête de l'homme fut violemment projetée sur le côté lorsque le poing percuta une nouvelle fois sa mâchoire, mais son visage était déjà tellement tuméfié que le choc ne lui arracha qu'un vague grognement, à peine un gémissement. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son arcade, aveuglant ses yeux gonflés, et sa peau virait vers le violet à certains endroits, sans compter son nez réduit en morceaux et tordu de manière improbable. À ce rythme-là, il allait casser sa pipe avant même qu'ils aient pu en tirer quoi que ce soit… Quelle barbe.

Frustré, Kei fit signe à son subalterne de s'arrêter là, et ce dernier se recula sagement pour laisser la place à son chef qui se planta face à la chaise de fortune sur laquelle était solidement attaché leur prisonnier. Celui-ci cracha aux pieds du mafieux, à croire que sa mâchoire n'était pas aussi brisée qu'elle en avait l'air, mais le blond ignora le défi et se pencha vers le mutilé pour lui demander une énième fois :

« Le code te serait-il revenu en tête ? »

L'autre répliqua quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un « va te faire foutre » et le boss grimaça légèrement, peu appréciateur de ce genre d'insultes, surtout lorsqu'elles lui étaient destinées. Il s'apprêtait à ordonner à ses subordonnés de passer leur ennemi à tabac, _encore_, mais l'un d'eux débarqua en trombe dans la pièce pour annoncer d'un ton essoufflé :

« Toshi est là. Il a amené les nouveaux. »

Le boss prit quelques secondes pour choisir entre abandonner leur coriace adversaire à ses complices pour accueillir leurs recrues fraîchement engagées, ou poursuivre l'interrogatoire et s'en occuper plus tard. Mais finalement une idée assez satisfaisante fit jour dans son esprit et il exigea d'un ton calme :

« Il paraît qu'une femme est entrée dans nos rangs. Voyons voir si elle tient le coup face à ça. » lança-t-il en désignant la loque ensanglantée affalée devant eux.

Quelques rires gras résonnèrent dans la pièce et l'un des criminels fit entrer les bleus guidés par Toshi dont la bonne humeur semblait à toute épreuve, et ce malgré le spectacle peu ragoûtant qui les attendait dans le sombre local. Kei observa attentivement les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui, s'attardant sur la brune qui ne baissa même pas les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, chose assez surprenante pour le jeune homme qui n'avait pas franchement l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, même de manière aussi insignifiante. Il étudia plus attentivement ces iris d'un bleu d'azur qui le fixaient sans ciller, cette peau claire assurément occidentale, et il s'enquit par pure curiosité :

« Américaine ?

—Australienne » rectifia-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé et l'encouragea à s'approcher, dégainant son propre flingue pour le lui fourrer dans les mains et lui enjoindre d'un ton engageant :

« Il a une information que j'aimerais obtenir. À toi de jouer. »

Ce qui se déroula alors sous les yeux des quelques membres du gang présents n'était en rien ce que leur chef avait imaginé, et chacun fut aussi surpris que lui de découvrir à quel point cette gamine pouvait leur ressembler, si elle le voulait. Le blond s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui rende son arme en disant qu'elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose, voire même à ce qu'elle le supplie de l'épargner, après tout les tueuses implacables n'existaient que dans les films. C'était ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tous, oui, mais la demoiselle allait leur démontrer que les films s'inspiraient parfois d'une certaine réalité.

Ainsi elle soupesa distraitement le revolver et sans poser plus de question, pivota pour tirer dans le pied du torturé qui cria autant que le lui permettait sa bouche gonflée, remuant frénétiquement dans ces liens pour échapper à la douleur qui assaillait son membre pulvérisé. Dès que la souffrance se fut suffisamment atténuée pour qu'il puisse dignement reprendre son souffle, il lâcha à toute vitesse une série de chiffres qu'un des mafieux s'empressa de noter. La nouvelle pointa alors le canon sur la tempe de l'homme et, sur un hochement de tête de la part de Kei, l'élimina sèchement.

« Le coffre est à nous ! se réjouit alors Toshi, peu touché par la lourde atmosphère qui imprégnait les lieux.

—C'était une combinaison ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

—Bien sûr, acquiesça le boss sur le ton de l'évidence.

—J'aurais pu la trouver moi-même, déclara-t-elle avec suffisance. Évitez de me faire perdre du temps la prochaine fois » ajouta-t-elle en lançant le flingue à son propriétaire.

Le leader resta sans voix face à cette prétention teintée d'insolence et ses complices quêtèrent sa réaction avec appréhension, prévoyant déjà d'avoir à s'écarter rapidement si l'envie lui prenait de lui tirer dessus. Mais il n'en fit rien et la brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire demi-tour, esquissant un geste de la main en guise de salut, très vite suivie par son acolyte qui était resté étrangement silencieux durant toute l'entrevue. Il comprit alors que de ce petit duo au potentiel plus riche qu'il n'y paraissait, c'était elle la meneuse. Cela avait de quoi surprendre, pas uniquement parce qu'elle était une femme mais surtout parce qu'elle avait plus l'apparence d'un mannequin que celle d'une tueuse. C'était justement cette apparente fragilité qui faisait sa force et elle savait sans servir. Ça oui, elle était rusée !

Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le seigneur du cartel japonais aurait pu croire qu'il était si ahuri qu'on ose lui répondre de la sorte qu'il ne savait même pas quoi répliquer pour remettre cette impertinente à sa place. Cependant, pour qui le connaissait mieux, il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de l'étonnement pour atteindre celui nettement plus avancé de l'intérêt. Toshi faisait partie de ces rares personnes, et il laissa d'ailleurs échapper un « oh oh » amusé lorsque les yeux verts de son supérieur se mirent à briller.

« Son nom, dit-il simplement alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement de la sortie.

—Kira » l'informa le farceur du groupe en dégageant le passage d'un ample geste du bras.

Kei se précipita vers sa proie et glissa son bras sous le sien pour l'entrainer avec lui, lui apprenant par la même occasion :

« Tu viens avec moi. Pas de discussion possible. »

Il observa sa réaction du coin de l'œil et elle gigota pour jeter un regard perdu à son ami qui ne suivait même plus le mouvement, sans doute trop sidéré que son boss vienne de lui piquer sa copine sous son propre nez. Et dire qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer, ce devait être rageant… Les deux tourtereaux s'échangèrent des murmures silencieux jusqu'à ce que le blond tourne brusquement au coin de la rue, énervé qu'elle s'accroche autant à un autre alors qu'il lui offrait la chance inouïe d'être disponible toute une soirée. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas conscience que des tas de filles auraient tué pour être à sa place.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du jeune homme ne fut pas bien long et il put sentir la brune se crisper lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en bas de l'immeuble, et elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer, arrachant un petit sourire victorieux au mafieux qui la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kira s'appuya contre l'une des parois et soupira avec lassitude, l'interrogeant d'une voix plate :

« Vous vous attendez à quoi au juste ?

—Je te demande pardon ?

—Vous m'amenez ici, très probablement chez vous, et vous espérez quoi ? Si vous voulez vous amuser je ne suis pas celle qu'il vous faut, l'informa-t-elle froidement.

—Je comprends bien, tu es fidèle à ton copain. C'est très louable, la complimenta le leader en s'engageant sur le palier de l'étage.

—Mon- Attendez ! Sho n'est pas mon copain ! » s'insurgea l'australienne en lui emboitant le pas.

Il l'aurait pourtant juré, vu cette complicité qui semblait régner entre eux et aussi vu le fait qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez, sans compter que quelque chose d'étrange émanait d'eux, comme une sorte d'aura. Le criminel n'était pas vraiment branché mysticisme mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal à décrire ce phénomène, et encore plus à l'expliquer. Il tenta de mettre cette impression de côté lorsque la jeune femme passa devant lui pour entrer dans l'appartement qu'elle étudia avec curiosité, sans doute surprise qu'il ne soit pas plus luxueux alors que son propriétaire avait largement les moyens de s'offrir cent fois mieux. Elle finit cependant par se retourner, les mains campées sur ses hanches en une posture qui lui sembla l'espace d'un instant étrangement familière.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

—Tu es extrêmement intrigante même si tu n'en as manifestement pas conscience, répliqua Kei en s'appuyant sur le bord de son canapé, s'allumant une clope bien méritée après ces heures d'abstinence.

—Et quoi, vous allez me disséquer ? plaisanta Kira en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

—Oh non, même si je ne doute pas que ce serait une expérience intéressante, sourit-il d'un air volontairement pervers qui arracha une moue amusée à la plus jeune.

—Alors quoi ?

—Alors pourquoi une demoiselle aussi talentueuse que toi ne possède-t-elle pas encore son propre gang ? s'enquit-il calmement.

—Vous avez peur que je vous fasse de la concurrence ? rétorqua effrontément la brune.

—Tout dépend de la réponse que tu me donnes, dit-il en soufflant un nuage de nicotine.

—Je ne suis pas intéressée, c'est tout. »

Le boss retroussa son nez en une grimace peu satisfaite, pas franchement convaincu par ce mince argument, et la jeune femme soupira avant de préciser :

« Je fais ce boulot pour avoir des contacts. Je cherche des gens.

—Tu cherches des gens ? » répéta le blond, intrigué.

Elle acquiesça simplement et laissa son regard s'égarer vers l'extérieur et le ciel étoilé, perdu dans des volutes de pensées qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer et il abandonna la partie, décidant de ne pas insister pour le moment. Il commanda des pizzas, peu motivé à préparer quoi que ce soit après la journée de travail qu'il venait de subir, ce qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs que sa nouvelle recrue avait vaguement mentionné l'un de ses talents, un peu plus tôt.

« Donc tu sais craquer la combinaison d'un coffre ?

—Depuis que j'ai 15 ans, ouais… lui apprit la jeune cambrioleuse. Je m'entrainais sur celui de mon père au début. »

Ce détail fit rire le mafieux qui commençait à la regarder autrement maintenant, moins comme une gamine insouciante et plus comme une femme réfléchie et sans doute un brin manipulatrice. Cela avait de quoi le changer de toutes ses prostituées qu'il trainait en boite de nuit lorsqu'il avait peur de s'ennuyer. Oui, il avait la sensation qu'avec Kira on devait rarement s'ennuyer, et le reste de la soirée ne fit que lui confirmer.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

*Flash Back*

« Que…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kira ne comprenait pas. Le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne pouvait tout simplement pas être réel, ce n'était pas possible. Son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer cette information, son cœur s'affolait alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas y croire, pour rejeter l'évidence qui s'imposait pourtant avec une force telle qu'elle en suffoquait. Cette scène n'était que le fruit de son imagination, une pure mascarade et elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle était arrivée en retard, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle avait promis qu'elle serait là pour la cérémonie de Yi-Che, aussi s'était-elle dépêchée quand elle s'était rendue compte de l'heure plus qu'avancée. Elle était partie d'un pas joyeux, se réjouissant à l'avance de la petite fête qu'ils allaient faire pour leur amie, et même la pluie qui tombait pourtant à verse n'avait pas réussi à altérer sa bonne humeur, mais elle avait vite déchanté. Son arrivée au parc s'était accompagnée des bruits de coups de feu et, paniquée, elle s'était mise à courir dans leur direction. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé alors dépassait de loin ses pires cauchemars. Toshi était allongé à terre. Mort.

Yi-Che et Sho pleuraient à côté du corps et Kira pouvait même percevoir les murmures désespérés du jeune homme qui suppliait son ami. « Rentrons à la maison… », belle utopie à laquelle la brune aurait aimé croire. Son esprit entier était obnubilé par cette simple idée : Toshi était mort. C'était comme un tourbillon infernal qui l'engloutissait, encore et toujours plus profond vers les ténèbres. Pourtant elle l'avait vu le matin même, son éternel sourire enfantin sur le visage. Il lui avait souhaité une bonne journée. Il lui avait fait signe de la main. Elle l'avait vu… Comment pouvait-il être allongé là alors qu'eux étaient encore en vie ? C'était insensé…

Lorsque le blond se leva pour s'éloigner, Yi-Che lui emboita le pas et leur amie ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle ne savait pas où ils se dirigeaient mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Elle finit par apercevoir Son un peu plus loin et ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à son niveau. Il fixait avec effroi quelque chose derrière les buissons, et sa sœur ne tarda pas à afficher un air qui passa en une seconde de la surprise au dégoût et à l'horreur absolue. Kira se força alors à regarder à son tour, même si Sho ne faisait preuve d'aucune réaction, le regard vide.

Kei était là, les crocs plantés dans le cou d'un homme qui agonisait, le corps tordu et secoué par d'ultimes soubresauts. Le vampire leva un instant les yeux sur eux, la bouche dégoulinante de sang, avant de la replonger immédiatement dans la nuque de sa victime.

« Kei arrête ça ! Toshi est mort ! »

Rien à faire, le chasseur ne lâcherait pas sa proie, pas alors qu'il criait famine depuis des jours déjà.

« Arrête ça s'il te plait… »

La voix enragée de Sho s'était muée en supplique tandis que l'être immortel continuait de dévorer son butin, indifférent à leur présence. La pluie continuait de tomber et la jeune femme dégoulinait littéralement, tout comme ses compagnons, les vêtements collés à leur peau comme pour les étouffer. Elle sentait la morsure du froid percer ses défenses et chaque goutte de plus qui s'écrasait sur elle semblait vouloir la faire tomber, la voir craquer, l'anéantir. Elle finit par soupirer, à bout :

« Allez vous en… »

Les deux ainés se tournèrent vers elle, ahuris, tandis que Yi-Che lui prenait doucement la main.

« Partez, je vais rester avec lui, souffla la brune en se tournant vers Kei.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit le blond, sidéré par les paroles de son amie.

—On ne va pas te laisser toute seule ! s'emporta Son. Tu vois bien qu'il est dangereux !

—Je savais déjà ce qu'il était, Son. Je ne crains rien, je t'assure.

—T-tu savais ?

—Je suis désolée… Si tu savais comme je suis désolée… »

La fin de la phrase s'éteignit dans les sanglots de la jeune femme tandis que les larmes qui baignaient ses joues se mêlaient à l'eau qui se déversait du ciel. Sans rien dire de plus elle le poussa brusquement et les autres le suivirent à contrecœur, obligeant Kira à se détourner pour échapper à leurs regards insistants. Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient tous partis, elle fit de nouveau face à au vampire, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas songer au corps de Toshi qui gisait un peu plus loin. Kei s'était redressé et contemplait le cadavre désormais étendu à ses pieds, littéralement vidé. Son visage était dissimulé par sa capuche et échappait aux yeux de la brune mais celle-ci devinait bien que cela ne devait pas être joli à voir. Elle soupira et s'avança lentement vers lui, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant…

« N'approche pas. »

Ignorant l'ordre, la demoiselle se posta devant son ami mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui retirer sa capuche, la main du blond stoppa son bras et il gémit faiblement :

« Ne fais pas ça… »

Elle força cependant et dévoila ainsi son visage, grimaçant devant tout le sang étalé autour de sa bouche. Elle se baissa furtivement pour arracher un bout de la chemise du mort -qui de toute façon n'en avait plus l'utilité- et s'en servit pour laver son ami du rouge qui lui maculait la peau. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle l'entraina doucement hors du parc, prenant soin d'éviter de passer devant la dépouille de leur complice.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle vola la première voiture qu'elle trouva et prit la direction de la plage. Il restait pas mal de temps avant le levé du soleil, Kei ne craignait donc rien, et elle ne voyait pas d'autre endroit où aller de toute façon. Le blond n'avait rien dit, se laissant calmement entrainer par la jeune femme et le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant qu'aucun d'eux n'osa briser.

Kira coupa le moteur en bordure de la côte et ils se dirigèrent vers les vagues, toujours sans un mot. Le vampire suivait, la tête baissée. La pluie avait cessé. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir atteint le rivage, aussi s'assirent-ils dans le sable sec. Comme si tout le sang-froid dont elle avait fait preuve ces dernières minutes n'avait été qu'illusion, la plus jeune ramena ses genoux contre elle et enfouit sa tête dedans, son corps secoué d'interminables sanglots. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'une des mains de Kei vint s'égarer dans ses cheveux.

« Pardonne-moi Kira…

—Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? murmura-t-elle.

—Pardonne-moi. »

La brune redressa vivement la tête, ce qui surprit quelque peu son ami, et elle le fixa comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

« Te pardonner quoi au juste ?

—Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait.

—Tu n'as pas tué Toshi, le reste m'importe peu, fit-t-elle en reniflant.

—Mais les autres m'ont vu… J'ai tout gâché, souffla-t-il en tournant son regard vers la mer.

—Tu as craqué, Kei. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, remarqua la jeune femme. Tu ne t'étais pas nourri depuis des jours.

—J'aurais dû tenir plus longtemps.

—Et moi je n'aurais pas dû arriver en retard.

—Ce n'est pas ta faute, contra le blond.

—Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus. » répliqua la demoiselle.

Il rit légèrement et son amie lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu trouves drôle.

—Rien. Tu es mignonne.

—Réfléchis plutôt à ce qu'on va faire au lieu de m'amadouer » répondit Kira en esquissant un sourire.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un long moment, contemplant les vagues qui léchaient avidement les dunes. Ils avaient beau rire, sourire, cela n'effaçait pas le drame qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et le temps s'écoulait, le soleil n'allait sans doute pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Kira ne voyait qu'une solution à tout ça mais elle n'osait pas la formuler.

« Je vais partir, souffla Kei, presque imperceptiblement.

—_On_ va partir, rectifia calmement la jeune femme.

—Je ne te laisserai pas venir.

—Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission, répliqua la brune.

—Kira, crois-moi, j'adorerais que tu me suives… Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

—Dis pas de conneries ! s'emporta-t-elle.

—Tu ne m'as pas vu ! s'écria Kei. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'aurais été capable si ce type n'avait pas été là ! J'étais tellement… en manque, fit-il d'un air dégoûté. J'aurais pu m'en prendre à Sho, à Yi-Che…

—Non, c'est faux… »

Malgré tout, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne faisait que nier l'évidence. Elle avait vu l'état de son ami se dégrader au fil des jours, alors qu'il refusait de… manger. Et puis elle l'avait vu, penché au-dessus de cet homme agonisant. Elle avait vu ses yeux rendus fous par l'abondance du sang.

Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues rosies par le vent, et Kei les essuya distraitement avant de se lever. Il déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de Kira et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, cette dernière lui attrapa vivement la main. Elle la serra fort, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent mais son ami continua son chemin, lentement, à contrecœur. Et leurs doigts se séparèrent.

« Ne pars pas… »

*Fin du flash back*

L'australienne ouvrit brusquement les yeux et il lui fallut un petit moment pour se souvenir qu'elle était chez Kei, dans cet appartement qu'elle n'avait finalement pas quitté malgré le réalisme sidérant de son cauchemar. Ou plutôt devrait-on dire de son souvenir. La brune se redressa pour se retrouver en station assise en travers du canapé, frottant son visage dans ses mains comme si toutes ses réminiscences allaient s'effacer comme par magie. Quelle plaie cela pouvait être d'avoir une mémoire aussi lointaine…

Souvent elle s'était demandée ce que cela aurait été de vivre dans l'ignorance de sa vie passée, de ses sentiments passés. Sho et elle ne seraient peut-être pas devenus amis, elle n'aurait peut-être pas rencontré Toshi ni Kei et peut-être même n'aurait-elle pas fini dans un cartel –bien que cette option fut moins probable. Après tout pourquoi avaient-ils droit à une seconde chance ? Pourquoi était-il si important qu'ils se souviennent ?

« Réveillée ? »

Kira se tourna vivement vers l'origine de cette voix et rencontra un regard vert qui la fixait depuis la fenêtre qui menait au balcon, à la fois inquiet et curieux.

« Désolée, je me suis endormie pendant qu'on parlait, se rappela-t-elle, l'esprit encore engourdi.

—Ce n'est rien, lui assura Kei en s'approchant, une cigarette coincée entre ses doigts. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ton sommeil avait l'air agité.

—Ça ira… Je crois que je vais rentrer, annonça la jeune femme en repoussant le plaid qu'il avait posé sur elle.

—On part pour le quartier sud dans quelques heures, autant rester ici, non ? » proposa l'ainé.

Elle revint vers lui alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler sa veste et lui déroba sa clope pour tirer une bouffée qu'elle souffla vers le plafond, soulagée. Voilà deux ans qu'elle ne touchait plus au tabac mais pour le coup elle en avait ressenti un certain besoin, même si elle savait bien qu'une taffe ne suffirait pas à la détendre complètement après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle rendit le bien à son propriétaire qui l'observait d'un air étonné et elle s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus, regagnant l'animation des rues qu'elle longea jusqu'à son propre domicile.

La demoiselle monta les escaliers menant au palier qu'ils partageaient avec le vieux Lorry qu'elle croisa d'ailleurs alors qu'elle fouillait ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs. Il la salua d'un signe de main, avec son habituel sourire guilleret qu'elle lui rendit sans grande conviction, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour réellement se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Physiquement son état devait bien représenter le bordel qui régnait dans sa tête, avec ses vêtements froissés de la veille, ses longs cheveux emmêlés… De plus, à peine la porte d'entrée franchit elle reçut un message de Kei qui lui signalait qu'elle avait oublié son flingue chez lui. Merde.

« Salut la fugueuse, lança Sho lorsqu'elle daigna atteindre le salon.

—'lut, répliqua l'australienne en retour.

—Oh ça a pas l'air d'aller toi, s'alarma-t-il aussitôt, cessant toute activité pour examiner son amie qui s'affalait dans le canapé.

—Épuisée, soupira-t-elle. Quand tu le verras ce soir, tu diras à notre cher patron que passe mon tour pour le casse.

—Ok… Et sinon comment ça s'est passé avec lui ? T'as une idée d'élément déclencheur pour sa mémoire ? s'enquit le jeune homme, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

—À vrai dire… Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne chose.

—Comment ça ?

—Et bien est-ce qu'il doit vraiment retrouver ses souvenirs ? On ne s'était même pas posé la question pour Toshi, mais j'y ai réfléchi après avoir discuté avec Kei et… je ne suis plus sûre que ce soit juste. »

Toute à ses réflexions, Kira sursauta lorsque son complice posa violemment son verre sur la table avant d'articuler froidement :

« Tu veux laisser tomber ? Tu veux les laisser dans l'ignorance alors que nous deux on n'a même pas eu le choix ? Tu as bien vu comment est Kei aujourd'hui ! Il n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu as connu ! Rien à voir avec celui que tu aimais ! »

Elle tressaillit et voulut protester mais il enchaina, l'empêchant de parler :

« Ne nies pas, c'était plus qu'évident ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuserais de le faire revenir ? Celui de cette époque est froid et manipulateur, tu le préfères comme ça ?

—Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant vivement. Certes il est totalement différent mais on a beaucoup parlé lui et moi et il est heureux. Cette vie lui convient et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher en lui en rappelant une autre qu'il exécrait. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je lui fous la paix. »

Sur ce la brune récupéra sa veste qu'elle venait à peine de quitter finalement, et elle partit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, frustrée d'avoir eu à expliquer un choix qui lui paraissait tout à fait raisonnable. Par le passé Kei était une créature qui se nourrissait des autres pour subsister, qui n'avait pas droit à la lumière du soleil et dont l'errance n'avait pas de fin. Il se qualifiait lui-même de monstre et haïssait sa condition. Elle n'était ni assez égoïste ni assez cruelle pour l'obliger à se remémorer tout ça. Peu importait qu'il l'ait oublié et peu importait qu'il ne soit plus le même qu'avant, l'australienne était fatiguée de vivre dans le passé. Après tout à quoi cela lui servait-il de se souvenir de tout ? C'était plus une malédiction qu'un don.

Elle erra longuement à travers la ville, dépensant quelques pièces dans une boutique de thé dont la gérante était une amie du vieux Lorry, ce dernier lui conseillant déjà depuis plusieurs semaines de se rendre dans ce petit magasin du quartier japonais. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez elle en réalité, juste perdu dans un enchevêtrement de rues minuscules et tortueuses. Son diner lui fut offert pour trois fois rien sur un modeste stand, tout ça parce qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil du gérant et honnêtement pour le coup, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La nourriture était délicieuse et elle avait encore de quoi se payer un verre dans un bar si l'envie lui prenait, et elle la prit.

Au final la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber sur Mallepa et même si elle n'avait quasiment rien fait de sa journée, la jeune cambrioleuse se sentait lasse, pas franchement énergique. Le fait d'avoir revécu en direct la mort de Toshi n'y était sans doute pas pour rien, et elle se promit de téléphoner bientôt au farceur en question pour qu'il lui remonte le moral. Lui-même lui avait confié faire régulièrement ce genre de songe désagréable et il serait le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais pour l'heure elle voulait trainer encore un peu, et peut-être que quand ses jambes refuseraient de la porter plus loin elle appellerait un taxi.

Étrangement, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au parc où elle et ses amis avaient l'habitude de se retrouver… avant. L'endroit n'avait pas vraiment changé et la brune fut heureuse qu'il ait été préservé, même s'il avait été le lieu du drame qui les avait tous séparés, là même où Toshi avait rendu son dernier souffle. Mais c'était aussi là qu'ils se réunissaient lorsque Yi-Che peignait le mur érigé près de l'espace pour enfant, admirant la jeune sœur de Son tandis que son pinceau parcourait la surface, décorant avec talent ce qui ne serait sans ça resté qu'un bout de ruine abandonné. Kira n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour les revoir tous là, Kei assis sur le banc, les autres garçons qui discutaient en s'agitant un peu plus loin, se levant parfois pour se courir après tels des gamins insouciants.

Mais désormais une autre peinture avait remplacé celle de Yi-Che, un chef d'œuvre dut à la fille de l'artiste et de Sho et qui égalait, si ce n'est surpassait celui de sa mère. Le père avait raconté avec fierté le parcours de son enfant à son amie lorsque leurs souvenirs leur avaient été restitués, car bien sûr elle n'avait aucune connaissance de cette époque. Elle était morte alors que la petite Hana avait à peine 7 ans. Aujourd'hui cependant elle était en mesure de constater que l'enfant avait hérité du don de sa mère, celui d'apporter une lueur d'espoir dans les lieux les plus sombres, et elle n'était sans doute pas la seule à être de cet avis puisque le dessin semblait être régulièrement restaurée. À nouveau l'australienne se sentit envahie par une vague de nostalgie qu'elle ne fit rien pour réprimer. C'était le genre de chose vaine et inutile qu'on apprenait à ne plus tenter après quelques années d'expérimentation.

« Quel hasard. »

La cambrioleuse sursauta avant de pivoter pour se retrouver face à Kei dont le regard vert pétillait de malice, visiblement satisfait de l'avoir surprise.

« Vous me suivez ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle, pas franchement d'humeur à livrer une nouvelle bataille contre cet esprit tortueux.

—Tu aimerais ? s'enquit ce dernier en s'approchant tel un prédateur.

—Oh attendez que j'y pense… Non » statua la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il trottina pour la rejoindre et se planta devant elle, brandissant une arme qu'elle reconnue sans mal.

« Si tu veux récupérer ça, tu vas devoir m'accorder une faveur, la taquina-t-il.

—Vous ne pouvez pas juste me la rendre, tout simplement ? soupira-t-elle.

—Non, ce serait trop facile. Déjà que tu as déserté tout à l'heure alors que je me faisais un plaisir de te revoir, susurra le blond en approchant son visage du sien.

—Vraiment ? » ronronna Kira.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient désormais plus séparées que de quelques centimètres et la demoiselle laissa courir ses doigts le long du bras nu du criminel dont le souffle chaud frôlait sa peau avec précipitation. Elle profita de la diversion habilement créée pour récupérer son revolver d'un geste vif et faire volte-face, se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie du parc. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à jouer au plus malin avec elle.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Un briquet s'alluma dans la ruelle sombre, diffusant brièvement une lueur insignifiante avant que la nuit ne reprenne ses droits et que l'obscurité ne redevienne quasi totale. Seul le bruit de pas discrets et de longues expirations venait briser le silence qui imprégnait les lieux, tandis qu'un homme s'avançait nonchalamment en direction des quais. Mais alors qu'il allait dépasser un vulgaire tas de cageots utilisés par les pauvres pêcheurs qui habitaient la zone, il perçut un sifflement étouffé, comme si quelqu'un toussait. Il observa les environs et dégaina lentement, maudissant intérieurement l'éclairage public inexistant, puis il reprit sa route, suspicieux. Une silhouette jaillit soudain devant lui dans une posture grotesque et il braqua immédiatement son arme sur la tête de l'inconnu qui s'exclama :

« Détends-toi Kei ! C'est juste une blague ! »

Le blond reconnu la voix de Sho et il rabaissa son revolver dans un soupir exaspéré, à la fois par la stupidité de son acolyte et à la fois par son obstination ridicule qui l'avait pousser à venir jusqu'ici ce soir, alors qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il se passerait de ses services. Il était censé se retrouver seul avec Kira, et voilà que tous ses plans se voyaient gâchés par la simple présence d'un employé qui voulait faire du zèle.

« Où est ta charmante baby-sitter ? s'enquit le mafieux, étonné de ne pas la trouver en compagnie de son fidèle toutou.

—Partie explorer les alentours, répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

—Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire de bêtises… marmonna l'ainé.

—Je ne fais jamais de bêtises. » remarqua une voix féminine d'un ton amusé.

L'australienne se tenait un peu plus loin, les mains sur les hanches comme si elle avait toujours été là à les attendre en tapant impatiemment du pied. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et elle fit volte-face pour les guider à travers les docks, ignorant les répugnantes odeurs de poissons et de sel qui les prenaient pourtant à la gorge, se concentrant plutôt pour s'orienter parmi les entrepôts vaguement éclairés. La jeune femme finit par s'arrêter devant l'un d'entre eux dont elle désigna l'entrée à ses deux complices, entrée par laquelle filtraient un mince rayon de lumière et quelques bribes de conversations.

Le trio dégaina d'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé et la demoiselle fit savoir qu'elle comptait passer par un autre côté, sans doute pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre issue pour les prendre à revers. Kei voulut protester mais elle s'était déjà éclipsée avant qu'il n'en ait le temps et il jura tout bas lorsque Sho fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Cet imbécile risquait de les faire repérer dans un moment crucial par un stupide éternuement. Il était têtu et ne faisait rien de ce qu'on lui disait et étonnement, c'était précisément ce qui attirait le plus le criminel chez la brune qui le rebutait chez l'autre cambrioleur. Il les mettait tous en danger et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son amie seule plus de cinq secondes ?

Le boss se fit la réflexion qu'après cette mission il devrait impérativement avoir une petit discussion avec le jeune homme, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que lorsqu'il donnait un ordre il fallait le respecter. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez amis pour qu'il lui permette d'outrepasser ses directives, même si pour l'heure il devrait faire avec sa présence encombrante et ces reniflements bien trop bruyants pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il avait l'impression qu'un membre du gang adverse allait leur tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre juste à cause d'un rhume ambulant qui ne pouvait pas rester silencieux quand cela s'imposait.

C'est donc d'un pas lent et mesuré que les deux blonds s'approchèrent peu à peu de leur cible, à savoir un groupes d'hommes présentement assis et très occupé à jouer aux cartes, éclatant parfois de rires gras quand l'un d'eux faisait remarquer qu'à ce rythme là il n'aurait même plus de quoi s'offrir une bière. Des paquets de billets étaient étalés sur la table devant les joueurs et ceux-ci s'amusaient à les compter en esquissant un sourire satisfait, persuadés qu'ils doubleraient leur mise dès le prochain tour. Tous avaient leurs revolvers posés à portée de main mais aucun ne sembla avoir remarqué qu'ils pourraient bientôt en avoir besoin.

Kei fit signe à son subordonné qu'ils devaient se séparer et celui-ci hocha la tête, se faufilant déjà furtivement entre les conteneurs qui peuplaient l'entrepôt. L'ainé attendit qu'il soit en place pour mettre leurs ennemis en joug, se demandant distraitement ce que pouvait bien foutre Kira tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tout le boulot. Alors qu'il allait tirer, un bruit retentit dans l'immense bâtiment, résonnant en échos au cas où leurs rivaux ne l'auraient pas assez bien entendu. Sho venait d'éternuer et le patron ne put que lever les yeux au ciel, profondément irrité que sa prédiction se soit avéré juste et ce au pire instant.

Évidemment les criminels sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se mirent à crier des ordres dans leur horrible langue, se dispersant pour mieux traquer les intrus qui faisaient de leur mieux pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre des énormes caisses métalliques au contenu tant convoité. Il n'était désormais plus question de discrétion et les deux voleurs se mirent à courir pour semer leurs poursuivants, ou tout du moins en attirer quelques uns à un endroit tandis que le reste du groupe irait à l'opposer. Il serait ainsi plus facile de les avoir, du moins était-ce ce que pensait Kei avant qu'il n'aperçoive son complice à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, complice qui pensait visiblement avoir trouver une cachette et qui ne voyait pas l'homme armé qui s'approchait de lui.

« Sho ! À droite ! »

Contre tout attente, alors qu'il aurait dû réagir et abattre l'autre tireur, le jeune homme se figea sur place et laissa tomber son revolver sur le sol comme s'il était résolu à se faire tuer. Le boss jura et se précipita vers lui mais une autre balle que la sienne vint neutraliser l'ennemi qui s'effondra à terre dans un râle de douleur.

« Bouge-toi, crétin ! » hurla Kira à son complice depuis le toit d'un conteneur.

Ce fut comme si le cambrioleur sortait d'une transe. Il secoua la tête, récupéra son flingue et s'enfuit sans demander son reste sous le regard sidéré de son patron qui demeura sans voix face à cette réaction inattendue. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? Cependant il n'eut pas plus le temps de se poser la question puisque de nouveaux coup de feu retentirent tout près de lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna deux corps sans vie étaient étalés à quelques mètres à peine.

« Elle est là-haut ! » cria l'un des taïwanais.

Le blond leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui sautait agilement d'une caisse à l'autre, tirant par intermittence dès qu'un bout d'ennemi apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il la suivit en courant et réussit à toucher l'un de leurs rivaux à la jambe avant de l'achever définitivement, accordant un répit à la brune qui venait de disparaître au coin d'un empilement de conteneurs. Il entendit alors un dernier coup de feu qui précéda un silence pesant, l'angoisse montant jusqu'à former une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'il se demandait qui avait tiré sur qui.

« Kira ? appela-t-il en évoluant avec méfiance entre les cargaisons.

—Par ici » répondit-elle calmement.

Kei se permit un soupir de soulagement et finit par la retrouver face à un cadavre qu'elle tapota du bout du pied avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait, puis elle lui sourit en lançant, ravie :

« C'était chaud hein ?

—C'est pas censé te réjouir, répliqua l'ainé en retenant un sourire amusé.

—Oh avouez que c'était fun, le taquina la brune examinant la serrure de la caisse qui leur faisait face.

—Je vais appeler les gars, te fatigue pas à ouvrir tout ça, fit-il en sortant son portable.

—Rien m'empêche de commencer le boulot en attendant qu'ils arrivent. »

En réalité elle ne fit pas que le commencer puisque lorsque le reste du gang japonais arriva enfin sur les lieux, tous les conteneurs avaient été ouverts et attendaient gentiment d'être déchargés, ce qui prit relativement peu de temps au final grâce aux énormes camions que les mafieux avaient ramenés avec eux. Le boss surveilla chaque étape du chargement en faisant abstraction des rires de Toshi et Kira qui discutaient activement un peu plus loin. Ces deux-là ne lui avaient pas paru aussi complices la première fois qu'ils les avaient vu et il avait comme l'étrange impression qu'ils lui cachaient des choses, qu'ils étaient au courant d'un détail qu'il ignorait et qui les rendait bien plus proches. La première idée qui lui vint en tête fut la mutinerie mais il l'écarta immédiatement de son esprit. Toshi ne lui ferait jamais ça.

« N'empêche il faudrait pas que ça se reproduise, remarquait ce dernier lorsque le blond les rejoignit.

—Que quoi se reproduise ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

—Et bien Killer vient de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sho et… »

Le patron haussa un sourcil étonné à l'entente de ce nouveau surnom dont avait hérité la jeune femme, une fois de plus sans qu'il n'en sache rien, et cette simple information l'interpela plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru si bien qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite des explications qu'on lui fournissait. Le farceur du cartel ne donnait de surnoms qu'à ses plus proches amis, ce qui jusqu'ici n'impliquait que Kei lui-même. Qui était donc Kira pour lui ? Une amie d'enfance ? Une ex ? Non impossible, songea aussitôt le mafieux, peut-être trop sûr de lui sur ce point.

« Vous vous êtes connu comment vous deux ? demanda-t-il soudain, interrompant le brun dans son monologue.

—Euh… C'est-à-dire… commença-t-il, hésitant.

—Sho et lui étaient au même orphelinat, intervint l'australienne. Du coup lorsque j'ai rencontré Sho…

—Je vois » statua le blond.

Simplement des amis d'enfance donc. Pourtant ils dégageaient cette même aura qu'il avait déjà remarquée chez les deux cambrioleurs, comme s'ils avaient vécu des évènements incroyables ensemble et que personne d'autre ne pouvait les comprendre. Cependant l'ainé devait bien admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas ce genre d'amitié, alors peut-être que les vieux complices dégageaient tous ça au fond.

« Et si on allait fêter notre réussite ? Histoire de se détendre un peu, proposa Toshi avec enthousiasme.

—Je devrais peut-être aller retrouver Sho… voulut décliner la demoiselle.

—Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser seul un moment, tu crois pas ? » lui chuchota le brun en l'entrainant déjà vers la voiture.

Le patron acquiesça silencieusement à son tour, songeant déjà à la manière dont la soirée allait se dérouler, ne pouvant qu'esquisser un sourire malicieux alors qu'un nouveau plan s'élaborait dans son esprit tortueux.

* * *

><p>Kei sirota distraitement l'alcool qui venait de lui être servi, observant par-dessus le bord de son verre le duo qui s'amusait à l'autre bout de la banquette en cuir comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient mais cela l'irritait profondément de constater que Kira l'ignorait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette boite de nuit, enchainant les anecdotes avec Toshi qui la faisait éclater de rire chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. N'y tenant plus, il termina son verre cul sec et le tendit au brun, lui ordonnant implicitement d'aller lui en chercher un autre en prenant tout son temps, surtout pas besoin de se presser.<p>

Il profita donc du départ de son acolyte pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, enfouissant son nez dans son cou pour respirer cette odeur sucrée qui lui faisait tant envie depuis qu'il l'avait senti la dernière fois, dans ce parc où elle avait éhontément jouer avec lui. Jeu qu'elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à réitérer d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'énerva-t-elle, sa voix à moitié étouffée par le volume excessif de la musique.

—Je m'ennuie tout seul, minauda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

—Mais je m'en fiche moi ! » s'exclama l'australienne en tentant de le repousser.

Comme s'il avait parfaitement calculé son coup, son farceur d'ami revint à cet instant et l'invita à venir danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec soulagement. Le boss les regarda s'éloigner sur la piste, se fondant dans la masse de fêtards qui se balançaient follement et où il pénétra à son tour, peu décidé à lâcher sa proie aussi facilement. Il n'aurait su expliquer exactement pourquoi il s'accrochait autant à cette beauté ensorcelante si ce n'est que dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu la sensation de la connaître, de vouloir la connaître, de la vouloir, tout ça en même temps. Cette sensation s'accentuait un peu plus à chaque rencontre et lui faisait faire des choses incompréhensibles, même pour lui, comme si au fond il n'était plus maitre de ses propres actes en sa présence. C'était comme si tout avait déjà été décidé bien avant sa naissance… Et voilà qu'il se remettait à divaguer.

Le blond aperçut finalement Toshi accoudé au bar, seul, et il examina rapidement la foule en espérant que la brune ne s'était pas trop éloignée de son cher ami présentement en pleine discussion avec une demoiselle aux formes attrayantes. Le criminel se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers la foule et repéra enfin la jeune femme qui se déhanchaient un peu trop lascivement en compagnie d'un inconnu, inconnu qui avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécié au vu du soin qu'il prenait à laisser le moins de distance possible entre eux.

Kei serra les poings et écarta sans ménagement les quelques danseurs qui se dandinèrent sur son chemin, générant des exclamations outrées qu'il ignora royalement jusqu'à se retrouver planter devant l'homme qui osait flirter avec _sa_ proie. Ce dernier sembla percevoir le regard noir qui était posé sur lui puisqu'il quitta Kira des yeux et put ainsi voir le visage de tueur qu'arborait le chef du cartel japonais. Celui-ci lui murmura silencieusement de dégager et le pauvre ne se fit pas prier, abandonnant ainsi l'australienne qui le fixa d'un air incrédule alors qu'il s'enfuyait lâchement. Ce fut seulement lorsque son regard d'azur croisa celui du mafieux qu'elle comprit et elle adopta immédiatement une moue exaspéré, du genre « qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? ».

Le jeune homme se contenta pour tout réponse de l'attraper par la taille pour l'attirer à lui, ne résistant plus à la tentation que représentait ces lèvres roses qui l'appelaient à les dévorer. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'écarter, venant au contraire caresser sa nuque alors que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, lui procurant d'incontrôlables frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps et le poussèrent à réitérer le baiser lorsqu'elle fit mine de reculer.

« Viens chez moi. »

Sa voix s'était presque faite suppliante sur la fin et il s'empressa d'entrainer Kira vers la sortie après que celle-ci ait acquiescé, repensant à la douceur de ses lèvres, à son corps collé au sien, au désir qui le submergeait comme un raz-de-marée. C'était comme si du feu coulait littéralement dans ses veines, comme si toute sa vie il n'avait attendu que ça.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

*Flash Back*

Kira hésita un instant devant la porte, son doigt en suspension à quelques centimètres de la sonnette. Elle n'avait pas vu Sho depuis un an, ne lui avait pas réellement parlé depuis presque six mois. Il disait avoir retrouvé Kei, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Quand allait-elle le revoir ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'elle avait du mal à y remettre de l'ordre, laissant les émotions prendre le dessus sur la raison, appuyant sur le bouton avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'elle faisait.

Son ami ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de venir lui ouvrir. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi longuement, deux petites larmes réussissant même à s'échapper pour rouler le long de leurs joues. Le blond se recula finalement et saisit quelques valises pour les emmener à l'intérieur, suivi de la jeune femme et du reste de ses bagages. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de tout déballer et une fois ses quelques affaires poser à la va-vite sur le lit de ce qui serait désormais sa chambre, elle s'empressa de regagner le salon.

Sho était assis dans le canapé et leur avait déjà servi deux verres qui attendaient sagement, posés sur la table basse. La brune prit place dans un fauteuil pour faire face à son ami, et alors qu'elle buvait une première gorgée, celui-ci prit la parole :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois rentrée.

—Tu devrais me détester, soupira Kira. Je ne suis pas une très bonne amie, remarqua-t-elle avec un rire amer.

—Tu étais la première à mes côtés à mon mariage, à la naissance de ma fille…

—Je ne pouvais quand même pas louper ça.

—Tu m'as soutenu à la mort de Shinji, à l'annonce de la maladie de Yi-Che, poursuivit le blond.

—Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la jeune femme, essayent tant bien que mal de masquer son inquiétude.

—Elle ne parle plus, répondit tristement Sho en baissant les yeux. Elle ne peut plus respirer seule correctement. Il lui arrive parfois d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous reconnaisse encore, ni moi ni Hana…

—Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

—Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un moment, pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces neuf dernières années, depuis les départs de Kira et de Kei. La brune n'osa pas aborder le sujet épineux que représentait Son. Ce dernier avait rejoint la mafia locale –celle-là même qui avait fait tué Toshi- lors de la séparation de la bande, et Sho lui en gardait une rancune tenace. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse orienter la conversation vers le vampire, son ami reprit :

« Tu t'es trouvée une nouvelle maison finalement ?

—Non. Je ne me sens chez moi qu'ici, aussi bizarre que se soit, dit-elle avec un sourire.

—Tous ces voyages n'ont donc servi à rien ? s'étonna le blond.

—J'ai découvert des choses magnifiques. Et d'autres un peu moins, ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement. J'ai rencontré des gens… Mais rien de comparable à ce que j'ai vécu ici.

—Malgré les mauvais souvenirs ?

—Ce sont les mauvais souvenirs qui rendent les bons si précieux. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le faible grincement d'une porte et les deux complices virent bientôt pointer une petite tête brune qui se frottait les yeux de fatigue. Mais très vite l'adorable visage poupin s'illumina en la reconnaissant, et Hana se jeta sur la jeune femme en criant d'un air ravi :

« Tata !

—Hana chérie ! Ce que tu as grandi ! s'exclama ladite tata en souriant.

—Je vais faire un dessin pour toi ! s'anima l'enfant.

—C'est très gentil mon cœur. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la fille de Sho s'empressa d'aller chercher une feuille et des crayons avant de s'installer devant la table aux pieds de Kira. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère… Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en deux petites couettes, dégageant sa bouille enfantine aux traits souriants. Elle chantonnait tandis que ses feutres parcouraient rapidement le papier. Son père la regarda faire, attendri, ne trouvant par le courage de lui ordonner de retourner se coucher. Après tout c'était samedi demain.

« Entrons dans le vif du sujet, annonça-t-il finalement.

—Tu veux en parler devant elle ? demanda son amie en désignant Hana.

—Elle sait que Kei existe, et j'aimerais qu'elle puisse le voir un jour.

—Alors, où est-il ? s'enquit la brune, plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle allait le retrouver.

—En prison, asséna Sho. J'ai engagé un avocat mais ça ne servira sans doute à rien. Il n'a pas nié les meurtres dont il est accusé. De toute façon ils sont sûrs que c'est lui, avec ou sans aveux alors…

—Et tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ? l'interrogea-t-elle, plus que refroidi par cette annonce.

—Oui, j'y suis allé. Il ne disait rien au début, mais il a réagi quand je lui ai montré une photo d'Hana. Il m'a demandé comment tout le monde allait.

—Qu'as-tu dit pour moi ?

—C'était la période où tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles depuis des mois. J'ai dit qu'on se voyait rarement, que la plupart du temps je ne savais pas où tu étais ni ce que tu faisais… Mais qu'on restait en contact. J'ai insisté en disant que je te ferai revenir. »

Kira fut un instant prise d'une folle envie de jeter son verre à la tête de Sho, mais elle se retint de justesse parce que la petite était là et aussi un peu parce qu'elle aurait sans doute fini par le regretter. Comment espérait-il convaincre Kei de revenir avec ça ? Certes il était en prison et ça n'allait pas faciliter les choses, mais l'esprit de Kira s'activait déjà sur une dizaine de plans d'évasion. Une cambrioleuse, des flingues et un immortel… Que pourrait-il leur arriver ?

*Fin du Flash Back*

« Non !

—Ah ! »

Un bruit de chute suivi ces vives exclamations et l'australienne cligna une ou deux fois des yeux pour mieux se resituer dans le contexte. Elle venait à nouveau de se réveiller en sursaut dans l'appartement de Kei, suite à ce même cauchemar qui semblait la poursuivre chaque fois qu'elle dormait ici. Son hôte quant à lui venait de tomber à bas du lit, sans doute surpris par la vivacité avec laquelle elle s'était redressée. Elle l'observa un instant alors qu'il se relevait en massant ses membres endoloris, choquée de le voir là, face à elle, en chair et en os alors qu'il venait de la quitter en songe. C'était trop pour ses nerfs. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre, plus calmement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

—Je t'ai entendu pleurer dans ton sommeil, alors je suis venu voir si ça allait. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas, statua-t-il en l'examinant.

—Il ne fallait pas vous déranger pour moi, répondit un peu trop sèchement la brune. Retournez dormir, je vais bien. »

Cependant le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment déterminé à retourner séjourner sur le canapé, là-même où elle l'avait relégué la veille, lui collant une simple couverture dans les bras avant de lui signifier que cette fois elle comptait bien prendre le lit. Bien sûr c'était loin de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer mais la demoiselle s'en fichait éperdument, pour elle tout cela n'était qu'un jeu un peu trop excitant. Certes elle était attirée par lui –il aurait été stupide de le nier-, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Il était physiquement un copier/coller de celui qu'elle avait jadis aimé, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Sho le lui avait bien dit, ce Kei-là était prétentieux et manipulateur, bien loin de ce qu'elle souhaitait pour partager sa vie. Alors elle se contentait de s'amuser un peu avec lui, tout comme il s'amusait avec elle. Ils étaient quittes sur ce point.

Le blond tendit furtivement une main vers elle avant de se rétracter brusquement et de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Kira fronça la sourcils sous l'incompréhension et soupira finalement en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. Et alors qu'elle était bien partie pour se rendormir, le mafieux sauta sur le matelas, lui arrachant un sursaut effrayé auquel il répondit par un éclat de rire.

« Bordel mais vous êtes dingue ! s'écria-t-elle en le frappant de ses petits poings.

—Ah, je préfère te voir comme ça, sourit-il en s'appuyant sur un coude pour mieux la regarder.

—Vous voulez vraiment mourir, gronda la cambrioleuse en le fusillant de ses yeux d'azur.

—Du moment que c'est dans tes bras. » minauda l'ainé.

Il se pencha sur elle et frôla ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser plus insistant, provoquant dans le ventre de la jeune femme un envol de papillons qu'elle eut bien du mal à contrôler. Il avait parfaitement conscience de son petit effet et il en profitait honteusement alors que leurs langues s'enlaçaient, caressant doucement sa hanche tout en soulevant imperceptiblement son haut.

« Arrêtez, le stoppa l'australienne alors que les choses commençaient à aller trop loin pour elle.

—Ça n'a rien de sérieux tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'aimait, pas vrai ? »

Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait royalement fait abstraction de cette dernière phrase et l'aurait juste planté là comme elle avait l'intention de le faire. Mais cette scène n'avait rien de banale, sachant que l'homme qui se tenait présentement au-dessus d'elle était l'exact réplique de celui dont elle avait été folle, dans une autre jeunesse. Le même visage, la même voix suave, cette voix qui venait de lui annoncer qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle avec l'air de dire « c'est pas grave, ça n'a aucune importance ». Le fait qu'elle en ait toujours eu conscience n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de l'entendre clairement de sa bouche, et même si son cerveau s'obstinait rationnellement à lui répéter que ce n'était pas le Kei qu'elle aimait qui se trouvait devant elle, elle avait quand même mal. C'était plus fort qu'elle et elle se maudit pour ça lorsque ses mains le repoussèrent brusquement et qu'elle s'enfuit de l'appartement en courant, sentant déjà les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant la brune, celle-ci tomba nez-à-nez avec Toshi qui voulut lui parler en remarquant son air perdu mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se précipitant vers la cage d'escaliers alors que de l'autre côté du couloir le chef mafieux jaillissait à son tour du studio pour la rattraper. Elle dévala les marches et continua à sprinter une fois dans la rue, bousculant les passants dans l'espoir de gagner au plus vite un lieu bien précis.

Kira poussa violemment la porte de la boutique de thé, faisant tinter la clochette de l'entrée qui signala sa présence aux rares clients, et plus précisément au vieux Lorry qui écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant, essoufflée, épuisée, les joues humides d'avoir pleurer tout le long du chemin. Il salua rapidement la gérante qui hocha simplement la tête, compréhensive, alors qu'il entourait déjà les épaules de sa jeune voisine pour la guider vers l'extérieur en direction du fameux parc qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Voyant la route qu'ils empruntaient, elle se rétracta et secoua la tête en sanglotant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller là-bas, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kei. Si elle y allait elle le verrait encore sur ce banc, lui et toutes ces illusions qui emplissaient son crâne dès qu'elle se rendait dans un lieu trop familier.

Le duo finit par s'asseoir sur une épaisse rambarde de pierre qui longeait le port et la plus jeune attacha ses longs cheveux, lassée d'avance d'avoir à les remettre en place sans arrêt.

« Sho sait où tu es ? s'enquit doucement le vieil homme pour ne pas la brusquer.

—On est un peu en froid en ce moment, avoua l'australienne d'une petite voix, repensant à leur dispute au sujet de la mémoire de Kei. Je crois que ça ne va pas s'arranger… ajouta-t-elle avec un rire amer.

—C'est à propos de ces amis que vous rechercher ? »

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer avant de poursuivre :

« Récemment on a rencontré quelqu'un qui ressemble énormément à l'un d'entre eux.

—Mais ce n'est pas lui.

—Non. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je pensais être capable de les dissocier mais maintenant…

—Tu en doutes, comprit l'ainé.

—D'un certain côté ils sont radicalement différents mais leur similitude reste frappante. Je m'entends bien avec ce sosie… je crois, mais dernièrement ça devient compliqué. Il me rappelle de plus en plus celui que j'ai perdu, murmura-t-elle, le regard vague.

—Cet homme, celui qui a disparu, tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea le vieux Lorry avec un sourire malicieux.

—C-comment… ? s'étonna la plus jeune, sidérée d'être si transparente.

—Tu viens me voir en pleurs avant de me parler de cet inconnu étrangement semblable à ton ami. J'en déduis donc qu'il a dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a rendu dans cet état. Tu ne retrouves pas ton ami alors tu portes tous tes espoirs sur ce nouveau venu, d'où ta déception.

—Que feriez-vous à me place ? Vous continueriez à chercher cet ami ou vous feriez une croix sur le passé ? »

Le vieil homme lui prit la main et la serra légèrement, plantant son regard dans le sien avant de répondre calmement :

« Je m'éloignerais un moment pour y réfléchir tranquillement, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Kira poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je savais que vous alliez dire ça. » râla-t-elle.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Sho s'empara rageusement de son oreiller pour le coller sur sa tête, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer ce son horripilant qu'était le martèlement de sa porte d'entrée par un poing particulièrement déterminé. Il était crevé, tout juste guéri d'un rhume chiant au possible et il ne voulait voir personne, à part un éventuel livreur de pizza, mais pour ça il aurait déjà fallu qu'il en commande une. Kira n'avait pas oublié ses clefs en partant, ce n'était donc pas elle, le vieux Lorry était en pleine balade et Toshi aurait déjà abandonné la partie depuis longtemps. C'était donc un chieur de compétition qui s'acharnait ainsi, à frapper encore et encore alors que personne n'était décidé à lui ouvrir. Il jouait avec les nerfs du blond et celui-ci n'ayant jamais été connu pour sa patience, il finit par craquer et se leva en marmonnant, les cheveux en pétard, trainant bruyamment les pieds jusque dans l'entrée.

Il ouvrit alors violemment la porte, espérant que sa frustration évidente découragerait son visiteur indésirable, quand bien même ce serait un gamin venu lui vendre des cookies. Mais l'homme qui se tenait présentement devant lui était loin d'être un gamin, et Sho écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant avant de froncer les sourcils sous le coup d'une intense réflexion. Que venait-il foutre ici ? Ce n'était pourtant pas à cette période du mois qu'ils faisaient les comptes.

« Je peux entrer ? » s'enquit alors Kei avec une moue exaspérée.

Le plus jeune lui dégagea le passage, lui empruntant le pas jusqu'au salon où le patron s'assit sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, s'allumant une clope d'un geste nerveux. Le cambrioleur comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas là pour lui mais pour Kira, cela aurait sauté aux yeux du premier abruti en le voyant se dandiner ainsi sur le sofa pour jeter des coups d'œil aux quatre coins de l'appartement en espérant y dénicher une présence familière. Dommage pour lui, l'australienne n'était pas là et ne le serait sans doute pas avant un petit moment, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui annonça sans aucun tact :

« Retente ta chance une autre fois, elle n'a pas trop envie de te voir en ce moment. »

L'ainé le fusilla du regard et Sho eut le malheur de tressaillir, se sermonnant intérieurement sur sa faiblesse, celle-là même que sa chère colocataire lui décrivait si précisément lors de son dernier passage en coup de vent. Kei avait le don de leur rappeler inconsciemment qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils avaient connu avec toute la froideur dont il était capable, et même si eux-mêmes en avaient déjà parfaitement conscience ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir mal au fond. Ils n'avaient pas été habitués à ces regards hautains, ses rires railleurs et ses mots blessants par leur franchise. Et presque malgré lui, Sho lui en voulait de les faire souffrir. Kira l'avait dit elle-même, il la rendait faible et elle avait horreur de ça.

« D'où vient cette soudaine animosité ? lança le mafieux en soufflant un nuage de nicotine. Où sont donc passées les blagues stupides et cette insouciance légendaire ?

—Si t'es là uniquement pour Killer je te demanderai de sortir d'ici. Je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un comme toi. »

Quelqu'un de totalement étranger à cette scène aurait pu la trouver d'une banalité affolante, après tout ce n'était que deux hommes qui se disputaient sans pour autant élever la voix. Cependant, pour qui connaissait un tant soit peu Sho, l'étrangeté de ce tableau lui aurait rapidement sauté aux yeux. Après tout Sho n'avait jamais détesté Kei, il l'avait même adoré fut un temps, mais tout cela n'était plus valable désormais, pas en ce qui concernait cette vie du moins. Le blond avait eu une longue discussion avec sa jeune amie, une discussion qui leur avait pris toute une nuit et même plus, tout ça pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il ne raviverait pas la mémoire de leur ancien vampire.

Il avait mis trop de temps à saisir la portée de leurs actes mais maintenant qu'il avait lui aussi vécu un véritable retour en arrière, un « flash back » criant de réalisme et qui l'avait laissé tremblant en le rejetant violemment au présent, maintenant seulement il comprenait. Eux n'avaient pas eu le choix et ils avaient déjà fait une erreur en ramenant les souvenirs de Toshi, ils n'en commettraient pas de seconde. Se souvenir était une malédiction qui rongeait à petit feu tous ceux qu'elle touchait. Ils s'étaient tous mis à faire des cauchemars, revivant inlassablement les pires instants de leur précédente existence. Ils étaient propulsés vers le passé à la moindre phrase trop familière, les coupant de la réalité quitte à leur faire frôler la mort, Sho pouvait en témoigner.

Le passé, ce fléau avide de les dévorer cherchait à tout prix à les rattraper pour les engloutir dans ses abysses ténébreuses. Et ils continuaient à courir pour lui échapper, sans vraiment trop savoir où aller mais une chose était sûre désormais, ils ne pouvaient pas entrainer d'autres personnes dans cette course folle. Encore moins Kei dont l'ancienne nature ne devait pas refaire surface, il ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois même si cela se cantonnait à une série d'images sans consistance dans son esprit.

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

—Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre même si je passais des heures à te l'expliquer, soupira le cambrioleur en se servant un verre.

—Oh je vois ! s'exclama le mafieux dont le visage s'éclaira. Vexé que ta copine s'intéresse à un sale type comme moi hein ? fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

—Elle ne s'intéresse plus tellement à toi pour que tu viennes quémander la moindre marque d'attention comme tu le fais, rétorqua le plus jeune d'un ton dédaigneux.

—Elle me doit quelques explications, se justifia sèchement l'ainé dont la colère ne faisait plus aucun doute. D'ailleurs tu m'en dois toi aussi, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. J'avais presque oublié, mais tu nous as laissé tomber lors de la fusillade sur les docks. »

Il espérait peut-être le prendre en traitre en ramenant cette histoire sur le tapis, mais Kira avait été claire sur le sujet et Sho était décidé à suivre ses directives à la lettre, non pas parce qu'il était un brave toutou mais parce qu'il les approuvait. Quand un problème se présente on s'en débarrasse, et tout comme Kei était devenu un problème, ils allaient s'en débarrasser.

« Puisqu'on en parle de la fusillade, moi et Killer on n'a pas signé pour coopérer à vos petites affaires, aussi lucratives soient-elles. Le contrat stipule qu'on vous verse 30% de ce qu'on ramasse et en échange on a droit à une paix royale. Et on n'a pas franchement l'impression d'avoir la paix ces derniers temps. »

* * *

><p>« Oh, c'est rare de te voir debout de si bon matin, gamin. »<p>

Le vieux Lorry invita son jeune visiteur à faire comme chez lui et Sho pénétra dans la petite cuisine, ignorant une fois de plus que son voisin venait de l'appeler « gamin » alors qu'ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge, psychiquement du moins. Pour l'heure il se félicitait surtout d'avoir mis son boss à la porte sans que cela ne se révèle particulièrement difficile, ce dernier étant parti de lui-même après cette ultime réplique cassante du blond.

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça de toute façon ? Ils avaient un accord et Kei ne pouvait les forcer à faire quoi que ce soit à moins de clairement les menacer de mort, mais il prendrait alors le risque de se mettre une bonne majorité de ses subordonnés à dos. Le petit duo de cambrioleurs s'entendait à merveille avec leurs collègues mafieux, se montrant sociables, toujours prêts à faire la fête si l'occasion se présentait, au contraire du patron qui se mêlait rarement à ses camarades criminels, exception faite de Toshi. Il était respecté mais pas forcément apprécié. Seulement il était craint et beaucoup avaient trouvé préférable de se ranger du côté du plus fort, simple question de stratégie.

« Je peux vous emprunter votre téléphone ? demanda le blond au vieil homme qui sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé, son journal sur les genoux.

—Le tien ne marche plus ? s'étonna l'ainé.

—Je veux pas prendre le risque qu'on reconnaisse le numéro, énonça simplement Sho.

—Encore avec vos magouilles… soupira-t-il. Ça vous perdra un jour. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça tout en s'emparant du combiné, un truc énorme comme on n'en faisait plus depuis des siècles, et il composa le numéro de Kira, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle décroche.

« Allo ? fit la voix de la jeune femme.

—Ouais Killer, c'est moi.

—Oh monsieur Lorry ! Vous allez bien ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

—Ouais bon écoute, Kei est passé y a pas dix minutes à la maison et il est bien décidé à te coincer pour la dernière fois.

—Ah sacrée madame Zhang ! s'exclama l'australienne. Vous devriez lui donner un bon coup de balai, ça la calmerait.

—Bordel on devrait faire ça plus souvent, c'est vraiment trop drôle, rit le cambrioleur en écoutant ce qu'elle inventait pour ne pas se faire bêtement griller. Bref, trouve un moment pour passer et régler cette histoire, il faut qu'on l'éloigne rapidement.

—Impeccable, on fait ça ! approuva-t-elle. Bon je vais vous laisser, amusez-vous bien à votre club de scrabble ! »

La brune coupa la communication, laissant son complice le sourire aux lèvres, amusé par cette petite comédie même si un fond de danger subsistait. La demoiselle était sous couverture depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et elle et Sho étaient probablement en train de monter le plus gros coup de toute leur vie. En réalité l'appeler depuis l'appartement de leur voisin n'était pas absolument nécessaire, le gang taïwanais traçait rarement les appels de ses nouveaux membres, par stupidité ou par manque de moyens, cela restait à définir, mais toutes les précautions étaient bonnes à prendre et le jeune homme adorait tout dramatiser.

« La petite a des ennuis ? s'enquit le vieil homme lorsqu'il eut raccroché.

—Oh non, pas plus que d'habitude » lui assura le blond dans un haussement d'épaule évasif.

Et il s'éclipsa après avoir dispensé son hôte d'un bref hochement de tête en guise de salutations, ne prenant même pas la peine de retourner dans son propre studio pour récupérer une veste, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, le temps commençait à se réchauffer. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il prit le chemin de la plage, traversant des quartiers plus ou moins bien fréquentés, enjambant les décombres de son ancienne maison –si l'on pouvait appeler les ruines peuplées d'orphelins ainsi- jusqu'à quitter la ville.

Il marcha longuement, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, admirant le paysage ensoleillé d'un œil passif, un œil qui connaissait déjà les moindres détails des lieux tant il avait passé de temps à les détailler, à imprimer leur image au plus profond de sa mémoire, créant des souvenirs indélébiles, peut-être même trop. Il s'était tenu un nombre incalculable de fois face à ses vagues, avec ses amis ou avec sa femme lorsqu'il en avait une, ou encore seul. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour ressentir à nouveau le contact froid de l'eau salée, la brise sur son visage et les rires de Kira. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il revenait sur cette plage, la première fois depuis qu'il se souvenait. Il s'était toujours refusé à remettre les pieds sur ces langues de sable, déjà bien trop effrayé par les réminiscences qu'il subissait à la moindre promenade dans Mallepa.

Aujourd'hui cependant voilà qu'il longeait cette route familière vers une destination bien précise, une petite avancée de terre sur la mer, à peine pouvait-on la qualifier de falaise. Il s'assit au bord du promontoire, battant des jambes dans le vide alors que des mèches blondes venaient cacher ses yeux comme pour lui masquer l'horizon. Il était mort ici, bien des années auparavant, brûlé par la morsure de ce même soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Kei était avec lui à ce moment-là, impassible, admirant le lever de l'astre qui allait mettre fin à leur vie. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient, et pourtant voilà que contre toute attente ils étaient de retour.

Et pour quoi faire au juste ? En soi Sho n'avait rien contre la réincarnation, après tout si cela pouvait en amuser certains… mais pourquoi se souvenaient-ils ? Pourquoi eux en particulier et pas le reste du monde ? Ces questions il se les était déjà posées des centaines de fois et il ne trouvait toujours aucune réponse, peut-être n'y en avait-il pas. Il était heureux d'être revenu néanmoins, heureux que Kira et Toshi l'accompagnent dans cette nouvelle épreuve et il avait été heureux d'avoir retrouvé Kei même si cela n'avait pas duré. Il avait cru naïvement qu'ils le ramèneraient lui aussi et qu'ils vivraient tous ensemble comme autrefois, mais son amie avait compris plus vite que lui que ce qu'on leur avait offert comme une seconde chance n'était rien de plus qu'une malédiction.

Ils étaient tous hantés. Que les souvenirs soient bons ou mauvais, ils restaient douloureux. Les mauvais tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient mauvais, et les bons parce qu'ils n'étaient plus. Ils les paralysaient, les empêchaient d'avancer, les rendaient dépendant d'une époque révolue. Une époque qu'ils avaient voulu reproduire car elle était rassurante pour eux, après tout il l'avait déjà connu. Ils étaient perdus dans ce présent, n'avaient pas le sentiment d'être à leur place. Sho soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

*Flash Back*

Kira rentrait d'une énième longue balade nocturne sous le regard froid des étoiles. Elle avait pris cette habitude d'arpenter la ville à la tombée de la nuit depuis son retour à Mallepa, ne supportant plus de rester enfermée à la maison à attendre désespérément des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. Elle n'avait pu exécuter aucun de ses plans pour libérer Kei, Sho refusant de lui dévoiler où il se trouvait, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre les dernières personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'attitude de son ami, autre raison pour laquelle elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, qu'elle aurait dû être plus présente pour lui. Après tout il avait perdu plusieurs de ses amis ainsi que son frère, le tout en à peine un mois mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, attendre alors que rien ne se passait la faisait rager. Elle commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Kei, qu'il l'avait supplié de revenir parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Elle pouvait comprendre ça, mais dans ce cas son mensonge en devenait absolument ignoble. Lui faire croire qu'elle pourrait revoir Kei… Il n'avait pas besoin d'inventer une chose pareille ! À cause de ça, Kira songeait de plus en plus à repartir. Demeurer ici alors que le vampire n'y était pas n'avait aucun sens pour elle.

Elle rentra dans l'appartement et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. La petite dormait à cette heure-ci et elle ne voulait pas risquer de la réveiller. Elle retira sa veste et ses chaussures le plus silencieusement possible, prenant ensuite la direction du salon duquel filtraient quelques rayons de lumière, Sho y était donc probablement. En arrivant au bout du couloir la brune perçut les bribes d'une conversation, cependant seule la voix de son ami lui parvenait et curieuse qu'elle était, elle s'arrêta pour écouter.

« …voulais te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées… »

Il y eut un léger blanc puis le blond reprit, des sanglots dans la voix :

« Je ne veux pas rester seul…. Aide-moi Kei… Je ne veux pas rester seul… »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Kira. Elle surgit dans le séjour et cria d'un ton à mi-chemin entre le reproche et l'excitation :

« Tu parles à Kei ?! »

Son ami ne répondit pas. Le regard vague, il ne semblait même pas surpris de la voir là, il avait juste l'air… complètement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? poursuivit la jeune femme en sautillant sur place. Il va revenir ? Je peux lui parler ? »

Mais c'était trop tard, Sho avait déjà raccroché.

*Fin du flash back*

« Allez quoi ! Juste un p'tit verre !

—C'est gentil mais je dois vraiment partir les gars. »

Des exclamations déçues emplirent le petit bar alors que Kira se levait pour quitter la table où une bonne dizaine de mafieux buvaient tranquillement leur bière, levant la main pour un salut général qu'ils lui rendirent poliment avant de retourner à leur discussion. Le leader de cette bande de criminels la suivit jusqu'au dehors, l'aidant patiemment à enfiler sa veste tout en la faisant pivoter vers lui, l'enlaçant doucement.

« Tu t'es bien amusée ?

—Oui, merci, murmura l'australienne. On se voit demain ?

—Si tu veux encore de moi, plaisanta le jeune homme.

—Bien sûr, idiot ! » rit-elle.

Elle déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'éclipsa, s'enfonçant dans le dédale de la ville sur laquelle la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment. Heureusement elle avait l'habitude de vivre à ce genre d'heures improbables et elle ne s'égara même pas en s'éloignant du quartier taïwanais dont elle sortit avec un certain soulagement. Elle pouvait enfin redevenir elle-même et oublier son personnage pour quelques heures de répit. À son grand soulagement, le plan qu'elle et Sho avaient élaboré se déroulait à merveille et si tout continuait ainsi, il y avait de grandes chances pour que son copain du moment lui dévoile bientôt où ils planquaient leur coffre-fort. C'était la plus grosse folie qu'elle et son colocataire aient jamais tenté, mais il y a un début à tout parait-il.

En attendant de toucher le pactole la jeune femme devait prendre sur elle et fréquenter le boss du cartel ennemi, cependant cela s'avérait bien moins ennuyeux et désagréable qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord craint. Il était relativement gentil –le fait qu'il tuait des gens pour gagner sa vie ne comptait pas dans un lieu comme Mallepa-, il lui faisait des cadeaux… Et bien sûr elle se montrait reconnaissante. Comment ne pas l'être alors qu'il avait été si facile à embobiner ? Il avait suffi à la brune de se renseigner discrètement sur son emploi du temps, puis un soir où il sortait de boîte de nuit elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet, en larmes, s'excusant fébrilement avant de le supplier de l'aider. Elle avait prétendu être poursuivie par une bande de voyous, bande qui n'avait pas tardée à apparaître au coin de la rue et à la désigner du doigt. Elle les avait payé pour, évidemment, mais le mafieux n'en savait rien et s'était empressé de la faire monter dans sa voiture. À partir de là, le reste était du tout cuit.

Restaurant, cinéma, les rendez-vous s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse folle au même rythme que les messages de Kei sur son répondeur, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le cœur de Li était à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle usait de son charme pour mener quelqu'un à sa perte. Elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être aussi amusant.

Rentrant les clefs dans la serrure, Kira crut bien entendre un petit bruit aigu, comme un grincement mais en nettement mois déplaisant, pourtant elle n'avait pas encore poussé la porte d'entrée et le carrelage ne grinçait pas encore à ce qu'elle sache. Elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de son appartement lorsque la plainte lui parvint de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci, ne laissant plus aucun doute quant à son origine. Elle déposa son sac dans le hall et entreprit d'explorer le palier, puis elle descendit quelques marches lorsque le son résonna de nouveau en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est là que tu te cachais. » sourit la jeune femme en s'accroupissant au bas des escaliers.

En-dessous se blottissait une petite boule de poils toute apeurée et frémissante qui miaula encore en signe de bravade tandis que deux mains l'attrapaient pour la soulever délicatement.

« Killer, c'est toi ? s'enquit bientôt une voie grave.

L'intéressée remonta pour faire face à Sho qui avait sans doute été alerté par ses allers et retours dans le couloir alors qu'elle cherchait cet adorable chat.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, gazouilla-t-elle en frottant son nez à celui humide de l'animal. Quel monstre peut abandonner un amour pareil, mmh ?

—Et qu'est-ce qui peut rendre une nana complètement gaga ? se moqua le blond en l'entrainant à l'intérieur.

—Avoue qu'il est chou, insista-t-elle.

—Tu veux pas le garder, rassure-moi.

—Bien sûr que non, on peut mourir du jour au lendemain toi et moi, répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais si ça arrive, à ma prochaine réincarnation je viendrais immédiatement te chercher mon bébé.

—Trop aimable, la remercia son ami.

—C'était au chat que je parlais, crétin. » le rembarra-t-elle.

Le crétin en question lui jeta un coussin qu'elle esquiva souplement, prenant la direction de la cuisine histoire de voir s'il ne leur restait pas un peu de thon pour leur nouveau compagnon. Et tout en lui servant dans un bol de quoi se rassasier, elle repensa furtivement à ses paroles, se demandant avec curiosité si elle en aurait une, de prochaine vie. Et si jamais cela arrivait, se rappellerait-elle encore de la précédente ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de la tester tout de suite.

* * *

><p>« Quand est-ce que tu dois les rejoindre ?<p>

—Ce soir. Li a pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui. »

Sho acquiesça légèrement en sirotant le café qu'il venait de se préparer pour clore le déjeuner. La brune n'était pas particulièrement réjouie de devoir repartir aussi vite, elle qui ne voyait plus que rarement son colocataire ou encore Toshi, et récemment elle s'était même surprise à vouloir revoir Kei même si cela serait sans doute synonyme de problèmes pour elle. Elle s'éloignait de ses amis et malgré le fait que cela participait à un plan élaboré pour faire survivre le gang, ils lui manquaient un peu, chacun à leur manière. Les farces de l'un, les nuits blanches passées à discuter de tout et de rien avec l'autre, le flirt compliqué entretenu avec le troisième…

« Tu vas le refiler à qui ce truc ? » s'enquit le blond, la tirant de ses pensées.

Kira tourna la tête vers le félin qui ronronnait paisiblement, étalé sur un coussin du canapé. C'était fou comme une si petite chose pouvait prendre autant de place.

« C'est pas un truc mais un chat, rectifia-t-elle automatiquement en récupérant ledit animal pour le porter dans ses bras. Et j'avais dans l'idée de le confier au vieux Lorry, il se sentira un peu moins seul comme ça. »

Sho leva un pouce pour approuver et l'australienne hésita brièvement avant de lui tendre la petite boule de poils en manque d'affection, ne trouvant pas le courage de s'en séparer elle-même. Son complice sourit, à la fois amusé et attendri, avant de se saisir délicatement du chat et de sortir sur le palier pour toquer à la porte de leur voisin qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir et à l'accueillir chaleureusement. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour être mis au courant de la situation précaire de l'adorable créature abandonnée et encore moins de temps pour accepter de s'en occuper, enlevant une minuscule épine du pied des cambrioleurs dont l'une n'aurait pas rechigné pour la garder un peu plus.

Profitant que le téléphone de son colocataire était à portée de main, la jeune femme s'en saisit et fouilla quelques secondes à la recherche du numéro de Kei, coinçant l'appareil entre son oreille et son épaule tandis qu'elle s'emparait de son agenda.

« Allo ? s'enquit bientôt la voix du mafieux.

—C'est moi, statua-t-elle sobrement. Je te préviens juste que des taïwanais vont débarquer à notre planque du Xiao Ri ce soir, lui apprit-elle d'un ton posé.

—Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna-t-il.

—Je suis en infiltration, murmura la brune avec amusement.

—Toute seule ? s'alarma le leader.

—Bah oui, j'ai pas trainé Sho-le-boulet avec moi, plaisanta-t-elle en s'assurant tout de même que son acolyte ne revenait pas.

—Ce sera répété, menaça le blond, malicieux.

—J'espère bien. »

Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes où elle ne perçut plus que les bribes de discussion de Sho et de leur voisin et par intermittence, le bruissement des pages de son emploi du temps qui se tournaient à mesure qu'elle les remplissait. Li allait énormément l'accaparer dans les jours qui suivraient.

« Tu vas bien sinon ? reprit doucement le criminel.

—Oh oui, j'ai hâte d'en avoir fini avec ce plan mais ça va.

—Parce que la dernière fois…

—Ça te ressemble pas de t'inquiéter, l'interrompit l'australienne avant d'ajouter : Je te laisse, je dois y aller.

—On pourra se voir bientôt ? lui demanda-t-il.

—J'en sais rien. Je vais être très occupée à partir de maintenant, répondit-elle froidement.

—Je vois…

—Salut. »

Elle raccrocha avec empressement, gênée par son mensonge et inquiète à l'idée que sa détermination à s'éloigner de lui ne faiblisse. Elle n'avait fondamentalement rien contre Kei mais sa présence finissait immanquablement par entrainer des souvenirs qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle avait espéré en le rencontrant retrouver quelqu'un qui n'existait plus et même si elle n'était pas déçue d'avoir découvert une personne totalement différente, les cauchemars incessants étaient devenus trop douloureux. Elle avait songé que si elle et Sho prenaient rapidement leurs distances avec l'ex-vampire les choses seraient plus faciles et effectivement, les mauvais songes s'estompaient, le manque d'une époque révolue avec eux.

Ils en avaient parlé à Toshi qui vivait le même calvaire mais l'éternel farceur avait refusé d'abandonner son ami. Le choix lui appartenait et les deux cambrioleurs l'avaient accepté. En ce qui les concernait cependant, leur patron était désormais relégué au statut de connaissance, ils ne le fréquentaient plus que pour le travail si aucun intermédiaire ne se présentait. En soi cela ne devait pas poser problème au mafieux puisqu'il ne tenait à rien ni à personne.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

« Et là il me dit « On se calme, gamin ! » et je réponds « Quoi ?! Mais vous… » »

Kei esquissa un sourire amusé et souffla un nuage de nicotine vers le ciel, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le blabla incessant de Toshi qui lui contait avec force d'éloquence et de mouvements de bras comment il avait réglé son compte à un vendeur d'armes peu scrupuleux. C'était toujours au patron qu'on reprochait de s'emporter trop facilement mais son fidèle bras droit n'était pas forcément mieux, à être perpétuellement surexcité, et voilà qu'il allait les obliger à dénicher un nouveau fournisseur. Cependant le mafieux ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il s'inquiétait pour son farceur d'ami qui avait souvent les nerfs à vif ces derniers temps. Seulement Toshi restait fidèle à lui-même et prétendait que tout allait bien, que c'était sans doute dû au manque de sommeil puisqu'il avouait mal dormir depuis peu.

Étrangement c'était celui censé être le plus fatigué qui les avait tous trainés ici ce soir, dans le seul quartier neutre de Mallepa, le seul où aucun règlement de compte n'avait jamais eu lieu, les cartels ennemis s'y retrouvant parfois pour une courte trêve. La majorité des immigrés qui vivaient là étaient des vietnamiens, des gens sympathiques qui ne cherchaient de problèmes à personne. En somme la zone était relativement calme, l'endroit parfait pour faire une petite pause après une semaine plus qu'harassante. Les attaques du gang taïwanais s'étaient multipliées à une vitesse hallucinante mais heureusement pour eux Kira avait eu la bonté de les prévenir quasiment à chaque fois.

Kira… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Deux semaines, peut-être trois. La dernière fois elle s'était enfuie en pleurant et actuellement il ignorait toujours pourquoi. Il était passé chez elle plusieurs fois mais elle demeurait obstinément absente, et Sho lui avait réservé un accueil des plus froids, comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose de grave sans même avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour une fois. Quant à Toshi, il semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais restait muet comme une tombe dès que Kei abordait le sujet, à croire qu'on essayait de l'écarter des deux cambrioleurs –avec plus ou moins de délicatesse- comme s'il était porteur d'un virus contagieux.

Seulement lorsqu'il repensait au contexte dans lequel lui et l'australienne se trouvaient avant son départ précipité, lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait peur qu'elle soit partie parce que pour elle leur flirt n'était pas qu'un simple flirt. Peut-être qu'elle… ressentait des choses pour lui, aussi bizarre que ce soit. Le jeune homme devait bien avouer qu'il en avait été effrayé, il ne concevait pas que quelqu'un puisse… l'aimer. Rien que ce mot avait une consonance étrange. Depuis toujours il pensait ne pas avoir le droit de réclamer ce genre d'attention, ce genre de sentiments, il était trop mauvais, trop inhumain… Il avait fait du mal à tellement de gens. Quelqu'un comme lui ne devrait même pas exister.

« Woh tu m'écoutes ? s'écria alors Toshi à côté de lui. Joue pas au mec mystérieux avec le regard dans le vague, c'est bon pour appâter les nanas ça. À moins que tu essaies de me draguer, et là j'te jure que j'ai peur, ajouta-t-il en mimant un recul effrayé.

—Aucune chance, répliqua aussitôt le boss avec un rire moqueur. Ta tête me fait penser à ces poissons qu'on trouve tout au fond de l'eau tu sais, bien moches et-

—Bref ! l'interrompit sèchement son ami. Je disais donc : ici ça a l'air sympa. »

Le blond leva enfin les yeux sur le bâtiment à la devanture clignotante qui s'élevait face à eux et d'où leur parvenait déjà des pulsations dues à la musique diffusée à fond depuis l'intérieur. Il se souvenait être déjà venu plusieurs fois et il en gardait de bons souvenirs, si l'on occultait les gueules de bois qui avaient suivies ses fêtes un peu trop arrosées.

« Allons-y, je connais le videur, annonça-t-il en s'approchant de ladite armoire à glace qui filtrait les clients à l'entrée.

—Pourquoi ça me surprend pas ? » soupira son second en faisant signe aux autres mafieux qui les accompagnaient de leur emboiter le pas.

C'est donc tout naturellement que la petite bande fut invitée à pénétrer dans l'ambiance sombre de la boîte où des rais de lumières multicolores éclairaient juste assez pour leur permettre de voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Les criminels s'infiltrèrent entre les danseurs, envahissant la piste à la recherche du bar ou tout simplement d'une fille avec laquelle finir agréablement la soirée. Longeant la foule, leur chef se dirigea quant à lui vers le carré VIP qu'il comptait bien réserver pour le reste de la soirée. Il était alors bien loin de se douter que celui-ci était déjà occupé, et pas par n'importe qui de surcroit.

Kei se figea à quelques mètres des divans moelleux accueillant ceux qui avaient les moyens d'offrir une tournée générale à tout le quartier et même plus, sidéré par ce qu'il voyait. Kira était assise sur les genoux d'un homme qui n'avait visiblement d'yeux que pour elle, un homme dont une main était sagement posée sur la cuisse de l'australienne tandis que l'autre écartait délicatement une longue mèche de cheveux bruns. Ils se souriaient comme deux adolescents et ce qui devait arriver finit fatalement par arriver, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement sous le regard décomposé du blond pour qui ce baiser fut la goutte de trop.

Il n'aurait su dire précisément ce qui l'emportait chez lui à l'instant présent. La colère, la déception… Colère contre lui même pour avoir pu croire –espérer ?- que quelqu'un était capable de l'aimer, qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait l'impression d'être parfois. Déception de découvrir que la jeune femme n'était manifestement pas celle qu'il croyait. Et dire qu'elle avait prétendu être en infiltration ! Elle avait surtout l'air de prendre du bon temps, oui ! Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers les tourtereaux qui se bécotaient allègrement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?! » cracha-t-il suffisamment fort pour que la brune l'entende.

Aussitôt ses lèvres se décrochèrent de celle de son amant et elle fixa le japonais avec stupeur, bouche bée, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à le voir débouler dans un moment pareil.

« Oh mais je dérange peut-être ? s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement aimable. Tu as l'air de tellement t'amuser ! »

Aveuglé par sa rancœur, il ne vit pas que Kira secouait légèrement la tête en lui murmurant silencieusement de se taire, tout ce qu'il perçut fut la question de celui qui l'accompagnait :

« C'est qui ce type ? Tu le connais ?

—Oui c'est… Je t'expliquerai, dévia-t-elle en commença à se lever. On a juste un petit truc à régler. Je te vois demain. »

L'inconnu allait protester mais la brune s'était déjà éclipsée, empoignant Kei par le bras et l'entrainant dans son sillage. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir à l'arrière de la boîte de nuit, et la plus jeune s'en éloigna d'un pas pressé, jetant de vifs coup d'œil de tous côtés pour vérifier que personne n'était là pour les épier.

« Alors là bravo ! Tu veux tout faire foirer ou quoi ? explosa-t-elle finalement en faisant volte face pour se retrouver face à lui.

—Oh, vraiment navré d'avoir bousillé ton plan cul ! rétorqua l'ainé d'un ton sarcastique. Dois-je me mettre à genoux pour implorer ton pardon ?

—Bordel mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Je suis en infiltration chez ces putains de taï et toi tu te pointes comme une fleur et tu m'engueules pour je-ne-sais-quoi ! Tu veux vraiment tous nous faire tuer ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Pour le coup le criminel ne sut quoi répondre. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé aussi con de toute sa vie et cela dut se voir sur sa tête puisque la demoiselle soupira profondément, excédée, et il se sentit soudain obligé de se justifier :

« Mais tu l'embrassais à pleine bouche… J'ai cru que...

—Me faire simplement intégrer en tant que membre du gang aurait pris trop de temps, lui expliqua calmement Kira comme si elle s'adressait à un attardé profond. Il doit avoir totalement confiance en moi, et ça grâce à toi ça me paraît plutôt compromis.

—Ça avait pas l'air de te déplaire, la défia-t-il.

—Je vais tout de même pas me plaindre qu'il embrasse bien !

—Mieux que moi ? l'interrogea le leader.

—Pitié Kei, ton ego à deux balles tu sais où tu peux t'le foutre ? »

Non, il ne savait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas le savoir, et il le lui signifia bien en se jetant presque violemment sur elle pour l'embrasser, parce qu'elle devait être à lui et à personne d'autre. Il avait encore cette curieuse impression de l'avoir attendu pendant si longtemps… Alors que ça n'avait aucun sens, évidemment. L'australienne se débattit avec acharnement, le suppliant de la lâcher alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à elle. Il ne la laisserait plus partir, il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais… Mais pourquoi penser à ça ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il délirait encore.

La brune finit par se calmer et le jeune homme entoura son visage dans ses mains, caressant doucement ses joues du bout des doigts, effaçant les traces de larmes qui y avaient coulé.

« Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

—Ça n'a rien d'un jeu pour moi, sanglota Kira en agrippant sa veste.

—Pour moi non plus, lui assura Kei en déposant un baiser dans sa chevelure.

—Tu mens, lui reprocha-t-elle d'une petite voix.

—Je te jure que non. Ma parole ne vaut sans doute pas grand chose mais je te jure que tu comptes pour moi.

—Ça te ressemble pas…

—Tu ne sais pas ce qui me ressemble. » la contra-t-il.

C'était vrai, elle ne savait rien car il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être aussi insaisissable que possible, de ne jamais dévoiler qui il était réellement. Il mimait une assurance et un narcissisme exacerbé parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce que le métier exigeait. Comment aurait-il pu monter à la tête du cartel japonais en restant lui-même ? Bien sûr qu'il avait des faiblesses, bien sûr qu'il avait des peurs, mais il ne pouvait pas les montrer. Il devait être craint.

Fut un temps le mafieux avait même douté d'avoir un cœur tant il était capable d'accomplir les pires actes sans ciller ou faire preuve de la moindre pitié, mais plus tard étaient venus les cauchemars dans lesquels il se revoyait torturer et tuer ses victimes, et il se réveillait en pleurs, serrant les couvertures contre lui tel un enfant apeuré. Cependant il pensait avoir deviné que Kira était comme lui et elle était la seule personne dont il avait besoin, aussi le cœur qu'il doutait posséder rata-t-il un battement lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

« Je peux venir chez toi ? »

* * *

><p>Kei ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, la respiration hachée, des sueurs froides parcourant désagréablement son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à côté de lui mais Kira était bien là, tranquillement endormie, son épaule dépassant légèrement de sous la couverture. Le blond soupira avant de sourire, rassuré de constater que ça au moins, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. En prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit, il se leva et récupéra de quoi s'habiller sobrement avant de gagner le salon, s'allumant une clope au passage.<p>

Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, rejetant la tête en arrière pour expirer un nuage de fumée, esquissant une grimace contrariée lorsque son regard se posa sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il voulait penser à autre chose qu'au songe particulièrement horrible qu'il venait de faire mais impossible de retirer ses images de son esprit, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait cet homme agonisant et… Non ! Autre chose vite, quelque chose de doux, de mignon, de… Immédiatement les souvenirs de la nuit passée vinrent tout submerger et il sentit à nouveau les caresses de la jeune femme, ses baisers, et il soupira de contentement tel un drogué soulagé d'avoir enfin pris sa dose.

Bientôt de petits pas discrets firent leur entrée dans le séjour et s'approchèrent du sofa jusqu'à ce que le criminel ne sente les coussins s'enfoncer alors que l'australienne s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il l'admira un instant, plongeant ses yeux dans ce magnifique regard d'azur qui brillait peut-être un peu trop, et la demoiselle vint se blottir contre lui tout en murmurant adorablement :

« J'ai fait un cauchemar…

—Moi aussi, lui apprit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

—C'était quoi toi ? s'enquit-elle.

—T'as besoin de savoir que j'ai plus flippé que toi ? plaisanta le blond.

—Un peu » avoua la brune en se redressant juste assez pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de son amant.

Ce dernier frissonna et la serra un peu plus contre lui, soulevant légèrement la chemise qu'elle lui avait emprunté pour caresser sa hanche.

« J'étais, une espèce de monstre… commença-t-il finalement. Et j'ai mordu un mec pour boire son sang. Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas alors ce serait moi qui mourrais. » statua-t-il gravement.

Kira se dégagea pour l'observer étrangement, puis elle demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

« Comme un vampire ?

—Ouais je suppose, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

—Tu crois à ce genre de truc ? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

—Bien sûr que non ! s'amusa Kei en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui trônait sur la table.

—Alors tout va bien. » sourit la plus jeune.

Elle s'approcha et posa le plus délicatement du monde ses fines lèvres roses sur les siennes, procurant une étreinte rassurante à laquelle il n'était pas habitué et dont il avait peur de ne bientôt plus pouvoir se passer. Il y prenait goût à toutes ces marques d'affection qui lui avaient cruellement fait défaut jusqu'à présent, et ce fut comme dans un état second qu'il suivi la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre. Elle le tira doucement vers le lit et entreprit de lui ôter le peu de vêtements qu'il avait pris soin de remettre, l'embrassant langoureusement avant de parcourir son corps de baisers déposés ça et là au gré de ses envies.

Ils firent l'amour pour la troisième fois cette nuit-là, et le blond songea avec regret en contemplant le visage endormi de l'australienne qu'il devrait accepter de la voir s'en aller dans quelques heures. Elle irait rejoindre cet autre mafieux pour obtenir les précieuses informations qu'elle convoitait tant et qui était censées rapporter gros d'après ses dires. Mais lui tout ce qu'il retenait était qu'elle ne serait plus là, à côté de lui, et sa gorge se serra inexplicablement à cette idée. Bon sang il était en train de devenir un foutu sentimental.

Cependant il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle reviendrait. Ils s'étaient toujours aimés et ils ne supporteraient jamais d'être à nouveau séparés. Mais voilà encore des pensées qui n'avaient aucun sens, après tout ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

*Flash Back*

« Tu voudrais pas m'en payer une autre, dans un élan d'extrême générosité ? lança Kira.

—Tu en as déjà mangé deux, répliqua Sho.

—Et quoi ? Tu te soucies de ma ligne ? »

Le blond rit légèrement tout en continuant à observer le petit nuage rose qui se formait sous ses yeux. Hana jouait tranquillement à la corde à sauter derrière eux, dans ce parc qui leur tenait tant à cœur mais où il était cependant toujours douloureux de revenir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais la vie grouillait toujours autant à Mallepa. Certains passants s'étaient attablés aux terrasses des quelques cafés qui ne rechignaient pas sur les heures supplémentaires s'il y avait du profit à faire. Les commerçants commençaient tout juste à remballer leurs étals, marchandant encore avec ceux intéressés par les derniers produits invendus. La ville était vraiment plus belle la nuit.

Quelques jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis le fameux coup de fil que Sho avait passé à Kei, et depuis Kira se montrait radieuse au possible malgré la nouvelle de la future exécution de leur ami. Il faut dire qu'elle ne croyait pas un seul instant que le vampire se laisserait tranquillement mené à l'abattoir. Il allait s'échapper, c'était une évidence. Et alors il reviendrait.

« Surveille donc Hana. »

La jeune femme fit sagement ce qu'on lui demandait et se figea en se retournant vers l'enfant. Elle tira vivement sur la manche de son complice, et ce dernier prit tout de même le temps de payer pour la barbapapa de sa fille avant de suivre le regard de son amie.

Kei était là, accroupi face à la petite qui s'amusait sans y faire attention. Il releva la tête vers eux et se redressa, les saluant négligemment de la main, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Comme si neuf longues années ne les avaient jamais séparés. Comme si de rien n'était… La brune y crut, l'espace d'un court instant. Se dire que cette situation était parfaitement naturelle, qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le parc du centre-ville de Mallepa et qu'aucun évènement dramatique ne les avait éloignés… Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre, elle avait besoin d'y croire. Elle avait envie d'y croire. Le sourire de Kei lui apportait ça.

Kira sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'émotion de Sho et, lorsqu'elle put de nouveau respirer normalement, elle lui chuchota :

« Vas-y d'abord. »

Son ami lui jeta un bref regard et acquiesça en silence. Il s'avança vers le vampire et s'arrêta à quelques pas pour tendre la sucrerie à Hana qui s'en saisit en gazouillant un remerciement. Les deux blonds s'étreignirent brièvement, virilité oblige. La jeune femme en profita pour les rejoindre, et alors qu'ils se séparaient le plus petit se tourna vers elle, esquissant un sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps… Kira. »

Des larmes de bonheur aux yeux, cette dernière se jeta littéralement sur lui et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Les mains de Kei se posèrent doucement dans son dos et la brune commença à rire, bientôt accompagnée par ses deux idiots préférés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

*Fin du flash back*

« Tu me le jures ?

—Mais oui ! »

Kira n'eut pas besoin de simuler son exaspération face à l'air sceptique de Li qui doutait ouvertement d'elle et de ses paroles –à raison d'ailleurs, mais ça elle n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits-, et elle adopta une moue vexée de circonstances. Le regard ancré à un coin de la pièce, coin sans intérêt certes mais c'était surtout pour marquer le fait qu'elle ne le regardait pas _lui_, les bras croisés en une attitude défensive, elle attendit que son petit manège fasse effet. Il fallut à peine une minute au mafieux pour craquer et s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Excuse-moi… Je t'ai vu partir avec ce type et j'ai eu peur, c'est tout.

—Je voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes… fit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

—Et donc vous avez réglé cette histoire ? Tu l'as remboursé ? s'enquit le taïwanais.

—Oui, enfin j'en dois encore un peu mais… commença la brune, laissant volontairement son mensonge en suspens.

—Suis-moi. »

Il lui sourit malicieusement avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie de son appartement, lui ouvrant galamment la portière de la voiture qu'il contourna ensuite pour s'installer au volant. La jeune femme détestait lorsqu'il agissait ainsi sans lui dire où il comptait l'emmener ni même ce qu'il comptait faire. Dans ce genre d'instants elle avait toujours cette peur irrépressible, cette foutue angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge, celle d'avoir été découverte. Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où elle redevenait un être mortel et surtout conscient de sa mortalité, conscient d'être déjà mort une fois et de très bien pouvoir recommencer.

C'était aussi dans ce genre de moments qu'elle avait le plus hâte que tout cela se termine, qu'on lui dévoile enfin –volontairement ou non- où se trouvait la fortune du gang et qu'elle puisse alors revenir à sa vie normale. Tout le monde serait content, ils prendraient tous de longues vacances, youpi tralala, et elle aurait enfin le temps de penser à une chose qui la tracassait sérieusement depuis la nuit dernière. Inutile d'être un génie pour deviner que cette chose était Kei et plus particulièrement ce cauchemar un peu trop familier qu'il avait fait. Un cauchemar qui s'était avéré perturbant pour lui, évidemment, mais peut-être plus encore pour elle.

L'australienne n'avait rien fait pour raviver ses souvenirs, strictement rien car après tout elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais tenter quoi que ce soit en ce sens. Et pourtant il avait commencé à se rappeler, sans le savoir son esprit avait brièvement côtoyé celui du vampire qu'il avait été autrefois et il en avait été déconcerté. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve et il l'avait pris pour un délire passager, mais la brune savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, et que tout était de sa faute. Elle avait voulu éviter que ce genre de choses arrivent et c'était précisément en s'impliquant dans la vie du criminel que tout s'était déclenché.

Elle avait été faible comme chaque fois que Kei franchissait les limites de sécurité et se rapprochait un peu trop, et elle le soupçonnait d'en être parfaitement conscient et d'en user avec soin. Il s'était servi de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle pour la piéger et elle n'avait pu que regarder la trappe se refermer sur elle tel un lapin apeuré. Elle ne s'était échappée qu'au matin, mais ce n'était qu'une échappatoire provisoire. Il la tenait maintenant, ils le savaient tous les deux, et il avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse de revenir. Même si elle regrettait déjà d'avoir céder, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait hâte d'une certaine manière. Sho l'engueulerait sûrement quand il saurait mais tant pis, elle assumerait les cauchemars qu'elle provoquerait, tant qu'ils restaient de simples cauchemars elle pouvait le gérer.

Seulement elle n'aurait jamais à s'en soucier si elle ne se sortait pas d'abord du pétrin dans lequel elle était, aussi se reporta-t-elle rapidement sur Li qui monologuait depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes déjà.

« … je pense donc qu'il est temps de t'y emmener. »

Kira n'osa pas demander où exactement puisqu'il pouvait très bien l'avoir dit pendant qu'elle n'écoutait pas, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'un sourire lorsqu'il lui prit doucement la main. Elle observa le paysage qui changeait sensiblement derrière les vitres à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un quartier nettement moins fréquenté, et le jeune homme gara finalement la voiture devant un bâtiment aux airs d'entrepôt abandonné. Ils s'introduisirent à l'intérieur par une vieille porte de garage rouillée et errèrent entre les cartons poussiéreux jusqu'à atteindre le mur du fond devant lequel étaient tranquillement installés un groupe d'hommes armés. Elle reconnut la plupart d'entre eux et les salua d'un hochement de tête tandis que Li s'approchait d'une porte blindée qu'il déverrouilla prestement avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

La jeune femme pénétra ainsi dans une pièce exigüe qui la mit mal à l'aise par le peu de lumière qui y régnait et par son odeur de renfermé. Essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa nervosité, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là au juste ? »

Le taïwanais se tourna vers elle avec un sourire gêné puis il mit une main devant sa bouche pour toussoter légèrement avant de s'agenouiller aux pieds de l'australienne, sortant déjà une petite boite rouge de la poche de sa veste. Elle écarquilla les yeux, n'osant croire à ce qu'il était en train de se passer alors qu'il ouvrait doucement l'écrin pour dévoiler une bague absolument sublime, soufflant d'une voix émue :

« Epouse-moi. »

La brune porta une main à son cœur et bégaya, retenant un rire nerveux qui l'aurait sûrement vexé :

« M-mais on se connait depuis à peine un mois…

—Et alors ? Je t'aime. Je veux vivre avec toi. »

Elle releva la tête pour rompre le contact visuel et ne pas risquer d'afficher involontairement son dégoût, et son regard bleu se posa sur le fond du petit local, fond qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant puisque le mafieux lui cachait la vue. Un énorme coffre était encastré dans le mur, un coffre plus gros que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu cambrioler dans ses vies et elle étouffa son intérêt pour plaisanter un peu et gagner du temps :

« Si je réponds non tu me découperas en morceaux et tu m'enfermeras là-dedans ? »

L'idée eut l'air de l'amuser car il sourit et se redressa pour approcher son visage du sien.

« J'attends quand même une vraie réponse » chuchota-t-il.

Elle se contenta de l'embrasser en espérant que cela lui suffirait, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas promettre une chose pareille.

* * *

><p>« Dépêche dépêche dépêche… »<p>

Kira trépignait devant l'appartement de Kei, appuyant sur la sonnette avec acharnement depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà tant et si bien qu'elle manqua faire une crise cardiaque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le blond. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec une pointe de soulagement et déblatéra à toute vitesse :

« Je sais où ils planquent l'argent, on peut y aller dès ce soir, c'est même pas très loin d'ici. Avec un peu de chance on pourra même fêter ça avant que les restos soient fermés et hallelujah, enfin la liberté ! »

S'attendant à un peu plus d'enthousiasme que ce silence pesant, elle fit volte-face devant l'absence de réaction de son amant et l'observa avec curiosité et un brin d'inquiétude. N'aurait-il pas dû se réjouir avec elle ? Le regard vague, ce dernier finit par murmurer :

« Tu n'es pas revenue hier…

—Tu m'écoutes quand je te dis que je sais où sont planqués des centaines de billets ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

—Et toi tu m'écoutes quand je te dis que tu m'as manqué, putain ! » cria-t-il soudainement, balançant un verre vide contre un mur.

L'australienne sursauta et resta plantée là à le fixer, interdite, presque effrayée. Jamais Kei n'avait haussé la voix comme ça, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne –ce qui rassemblait un bon paquet d'années mine de rien. Il sembla alors se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et s'excusa immédiatement, honteux :

« Je-je ne voulais pas crier…

—C'est rien… tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Tu as l'air fatigué, peut-être que tu devrais… dormir un peu, pourquoi pas ? »

Il hocha pensivement la tête et s'avança lentement vers elle, entourant sa taille et frôlant ses lèvres comme pour se rassurer.

« J'ai fait un autre cauchemar pendant que tu étais partie…

—C'était quoi cette fois ? s'enquit la brune d'un ton aussi détaché que possible malgré son inquiétude.

—Je… je t'abandonnais. Parce que j'avais encore bu le sang de quelqu'un, mais cette fois c'était plus grave. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, promit-il gravement. Jamais jamais jamais… »


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

« Donc c'est ici ? »

Kira hocha simplement la tête en réponse à la question de Kei et celui-ci s'écarta légèrement de la porte de garage rouillée devant laquelle quelques membres du gang s'étaient rejoints, lui libérant le passage non sans lui frôler brièvement la main alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'entrepôt. Ils devaient faire vite et rester discrets de préférence, les mafieux qui surveillaient le butin tant convoité se relayaient à des heures totalement aléatoires. La demoiselle se faufila aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put entre les étagères et les piles de cartons d'où se dégageaient parfois une horrible odeur de moisi, et elle grimaça en apercevant plusieurs rats se faire la malle à son approche.

Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps une fois le repaire du gang taïwanais découvert, profitant de sa relation privilégiée avec leur leader pour trainer régulièrement dans les environs histoire d'évaluer un peu le terrain. Bien sûr elle n'en avait pas pour autant complètement délaissé Li, elle avait dû faire en sorte qu'il ne se doute d'absolument de rien jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle et ses collègues viennent gentiment le cambrioler. Il n'avait pas été bien compliqué de le distraire, il lui avait suffi de l'accaparer avec les préparatifs de ce foutu mariage qu'elle voulait somptueux, même s'il n'aurait jamais lieu. L'australienne devait bien avouer qu'elle s'en était un peu voulue au début, car Li était quelqu'un de charmant et plutôt sincère –du moins son ego l'espérait-, mais bien vite les remords s'étaient envolés lorsqu'elle avait fondu dans les bras de Kei.

Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte, que tout cela se termine au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse enfin être débarrassé de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Elle sentait qu'il était plus que temps, les disputes avec son amant ne cessaient de s'enchainer et elle avait horreur de ça. Pas forcément parce qu'il lui criait dessus, elle aussi savait ouvrir sa gueule quand il le fallait et elle en imposait, mine de rien, mais parce qu'ils en souffraient. Tous les deux. Et pour la jeune femme qui s'était promise de ne jamais le blesser, elle trouvait qu'elle faisait plutôt mal son boulot jusqu'à présent.

Arrivée près de la petite table ou quelques criminels disputaient une partie de mahjong, elle s'arrêta pour une courte pause, prenant garde à rester hors de vue tandis qu'elle préparait mentalement la petite comédie qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer. Fouillant furtivement l'une des poches de sa veste, elle s'empara d'un caillou qu'elle avait ramassé sur le chemin et le jeta sans y mettre trop de force, l'écoutant rouler un peu plus loin. À sa gauche la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et les parieurs se levèrent d'un bond, dégainant leurs armes alors que l'un d'eux lançait brusquement :

« Qui est là ? »

La brune souffla une dernière fois et se peint un sourire stupide sur le visage en entamant ses premiers pas pour sortir de l'ombre, les mains en l'air, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de les agiter en un salut guilleret.

« C'est qu'moi les gars. »

Aussitôt ils se calmèrent et se rassirent tranquillement, posant leurs flingues à côté d'eux, toujours à portée, au cas où.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec Li ? l'interrogea l'un des membres de la mafia locale.

—Et bien on devait se retrouver pour déjeuner mais il est pas venu et j'arrive pas à le joindre. Je m'inquiétais alors j'ai commencé à le chercher. J'ai déjà essayé toutes les autres planques… expliqua-t-elle d'un ton angoissé.

—Je vais l'appeler » lui assura-t-il en attrapant son propre mobile.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait peut-être aurait-il eu le temps de prendre son revolver, mais Kira avait tout prévu pour ne leur laisser aucune chance, et son corps ainsi que celui de ses complices s'effondrèrent sous l'assaut des balles. Ses propres collègues sortirent alors de leurs cachettes respectives, s'avançant suspicieusement en direction des cadavres, récupérant les flingues encore échoués près du plateau de mahjong. Leur maman leur avait sans doute appris à ne pas gâcher. De son côté, la demoiselle se dirigea vers la petite salle des coffres, ou plutôt de l'énorme coffre en l'occurrence qui la toisait comme pour la mettre au défi de l'ouvrir. Manque de bol pour lui, elle avait vu une fois Li en composer la combinaison le jour même de sa demande en mariage, comme pour lui dire « si tu n'acceptes pas pour moi, acceptes au moins pour l'argent ». Jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être prise pour une pute de luxe. Dès lors elle n'avait plus eu aucun scrupule à venir tout lui retirer.

Déverrouiller la caverne au trésor ne fut donc pas la chose la plus compliquée du monde et l'australienne le regrettait presque, se remémorant avec nostalgie l'époque pas si lointaine où elle craquait des codes dans la panique la plus totale alors qu'elle et Sho se faisaient sauvagement canarder. Sho qui maintenant surveillait paisiblement l'entrée tandis que Toshi s'émerveillait sur l'ampleur du magot.

« Bah bordel t'avais pas menti en disant qu'il y en avait pour des millions là-dedans ! » s'extasia-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Leur leader les rejoignit bientôt, jeta un rapide regard satisfait au contenu du coffre avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme à l'adresse de laquelle il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« On va pouvoir prendre de loonngues vacances. Je me demande comment je vais occuper les miennes… » murmura-t-il pensivement.

Ayant parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu, le farceur de la bande émit un sifflement amusé et la brune lui aurait bien botté les fesses pour son insolence si des coups de feu n'avaient pas retenti depuis le hangar. La relève de l'équipe de garde, sûrement. Alors que Kei et Toshi se précipitaient pour prêter main forte à leurs camarades, Kira retint son troisième ami par le bras avant qu'ils ne les suivent.

« Sers-toi de moi, ils ne savent pas encore que je suis avec vous. »

Il hésita un instant puis hocha la tête, l'attrapant par la taille et dégainant son revolver pour le pointer sur sa tempe, ils commencèrent à avancer pour sortir du local et se rapprochèrent peu à peu de l'affrontement. Profitant d'une courte trêve, Sho annonça haut et fort pour que leurs adversaires puissent l'entendre quel que soit le carton derrière lequel ils étaient planqués :

« Je vous conseille de cesser vos tirs à l'aveuglette si vous ne voulez pas blesser la fille ! »

Soucieuse du réalisme de leur petite mise en scène, la plus jeune se débattit vigoureusement et cracha des insultes qui auraient sans aucune doute fait pâlir sa mère de honte. Les visages de quelques taïwanais apparurent à divers points de l'entrepôt et les membres du cartel japonais échangèrent des regards entendus, se préparant mentalement à tirer dès qu'ils auraient de meilleurs possibilités. Bientôt le chef ennemi lui-même se dévoila, faisant quelques pas dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

« Li ! » cria la fausse demoiselle en détresse.

Son soi-disant appel à l'aide fut cependant rapidement étouffé par son prétendu ravisseur lorsque celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur sa captive, et elle n'eut d'ailleurs aucun mal à simuler un début de crise de larmes. S'il continuait à la serrer aussi fort il allait lui briser les côtes, ce con.

« On va faire un marché, lança Kei d'une voix mielleuse, arrogante. Vous nous laissez repartir avec l'argent et on relâche la donzelle.

—Li, je t'en prie… supplia celle-ci.

—Je veux voir tous vos hommes rassemblés ici, ordonna impérieusement le blond en désignant l'espace vide au milieu du hangar. Au moindre signe d'hostilité elle se prend une balle dans la tête, vu ?

—Faites ce qu'il vous dit… » souffla l'autre, abattu.

L'australienne retint un sourire carnassier et lorsque son complice desserra enfin la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses côtes, elle glissa une main dans son dos pour s'emparer de son arme et tira dans le tas qui venait de se former, en synchronisation parfaite avec le reste de son cartel qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Un bon nombre d'ennemis s'effondrèrent alors mais leurs collègues, qui avaient sans doute flairé le piège, furent plus rapide à dégainer et s'ensuivit un échange de balles entre les deux bandes rivales. Quelques uns réussirent cependant à s'enfuir, dont Li qui partit non sans jeter un regard sidéré à la jeune femme qu'il avait cru de son côté et qui massacrait ses alliés. Elle le remarqua d'ailleurs et lui envoya un baiser, réjouie par son air déconfit.

Ayant l'avantage du nombre, les japonais finirent rapidement par avoir le dessus et comme après chaque fusillade, Kira accueillit avec gratitude le silence bienfaisant, avec cette même sensation que si cela avait duré plus longtemps ses tympans auraient fini par exploser.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

La brune s'inspecta rapidement pour s'assurer que tous ses membres étaient bien rattachés à son corps, et elle soupira en découvrant une légère éraflure au bras qui la lançait affreusement mais qui pourrait bien attendre un peu. Elle se tourna pour vérifier l'état de ses compagnons et le mince sourire qu'elle arborait s'effaça immédiatement lorsque son regard posa sur Toshi que tous fixaient avec effroi. L'éternel farceur ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter lorsqu'il releva lentement la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, la bouche entre-ouverte comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais s'en trouvait incapable. Ses mains jusqu'ici posées sur sa poitrine s'écartèrent pour dévoiler une énorme tâche rouge qui envahissait son t-shirt auparavant immaculé. Il observa ses doigts ensanglantés d'un air incrédule, tremblant, avant de cracher brusquement une gerbe de sang qui éclaboussa le sol bétonné dans un bruit répugnant. Il s'effondra alors, ses jambes cédant sous lui comme celle d'un pantin qu'on aurait cessé de manipuler.

« Toshi ! »

Kei et Sho se précipitèrent vers lui tandis que l'un des criminels composait fébrilement le numéro des urgences, indiquant à toute vitesse l'adresse de l'entrepôt, et le jeune cambrioleur appuyait comme il le pouvait sur la plaie pour éviter l'épanchement du sang, hurlant à son ami de garder les yeux ouverts, de rester avec eux.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire le coup une deuxième fois, t'entends ?! l'engueula-t-il d'une voix enragée, désespérée. Je t'interdis de crever ! »

Kira, elle, n'arrivait pas à bouger et contemplait la scène avec des yeux vides, prise de tremblements irrépressibles. Elle faisait encore un cauchemar, c'était sûr, et elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle sentit à peine Kei qui la prenait dans ses bras et la voix du blond lui parvint comme un murmure étouffé.

« Ne regarde pas. »

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait vu, et elle se souvenait très bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à cette scène d'une irréalité affolante. La pluie s'écrasait sur elle, plaquant ses cheveux à son visage, trempant ses vêtements et elle eut à nouveau la sensation de suffoquer. Les gouttes d'eau appuyaient avec force sur ses épaules, avides de la voir céder, de l'enfoncer encore et toujours plus profondément vers une époque qu'elle avait quitté mais à laquelle elle appartenait toujours. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun nuage en vue n'y changeait rien.

L'esprit de l'australienne slalomait à toute vitesse entre passé et présent, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était ni même qui elle était, et au fond l'avait-elle un jour su ? Était-elle cette femme qui cambriolait la mafia locale et qui croyait –preuve à l'appui- en l'existence des vampires ? Ou était-elle encore cette adolescente qui séchait les cours pour s'entrainer au tir dans le dos de ses parents ? Honnêtement elle n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, et la seule chose qu'elle retenait pour le moment était que tout recommençait. C'était la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle parvenait à préserver dans la tempête qui l'assaillait et bientôt en apparut une autre : si elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher elle sombrerait pour de bon. Alors elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Kei, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt.

« Je suis là, la rassura-t-il.

—Pourquoi pleut-il autant ? »

La jeune femme, délirante, ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'elle disait. Elle tentait rageusement d'éloigner les souvenirs qui semblaient tant vouloir la ramener parmi eux mais elle ne trouvait rien pour les chasser. Rien qui puisse la sauver. L'averse autour d'elle redoubla de violence et, apeurée, Kira se mit à pleurer. Une peur irraisonnée sans doute car elle ne pouvait pas voyager dans le temps, mais la fièvre commençait à monter et elle sentait son corps tanguer alors que l'évanouissement la guettait, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissaient pour lutter. Elle ne voulait surtout pas y retourner…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Sho poussa doucement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, le cœur serré, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et la peur au ventre. Il haïssait les hôpitaux, comme beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs, en partie parce qu'on y va rarement pour s'entendre dire que tout va pour le mieux, et en partie parce qu'on y a déjà vu des personnes qu'on aime rendre leur dernier souffle. Il chassa tant bien que mal les images de Yi-Che agonisant dans ses draps blancs pour se concentrer sur son ami dont la respiration se muait en buée sous son masque à oxygène. Toshi n'avait pas très bonne mine, rien de plus normale pour un mec qui quelques jours plus tôt se prenait une balle en pleine poitrine.

Le blond se souvenait encore de la terrible attente tandis que le farceur se faisait opérer en urgence, il se souvenait de la gentille infirmière dont il avait eu furieusement envie de briser la nuque lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'ils devaient patienter jusqu'à ce que le médecin est terminé. Cependant il se souvenait aussi avoir perdu son fidèle complice dans une autre vie, alors il se satisfaisait de le voir encore en vie, même si c'était grâce à une machine dont les bips horripilant lui tapaient déjà sur les nerfs. Il se satisfaisait de voir sa poitrine se soulever difficilement pour prendre des inspirations qu'il imaginait douloureuses, il se satisfaisait de la courbe qui s'affichait sur le petit écran au rythme des battements de cœur du blessé.

Contournant le lit surélevé d'où s'échappaient toutes sortes de câbles transparents, il s'empara prestement des fleurs qui fanaient dans le vase posé sur la table de chevet pour les remplacer par celles qu'il avait apportées. Mélange de chrysanthèmes et de pivoines, ce qui en langage des fleurs revenait à souhaiter une guérison rapide. Bien sûr le jeune homme n'en savait rien, c'était la petite vietnamienne à qui il les avait achetées qui le lui avait conseillé. Jetant l'ensemble de tiges racornies et de pétales jaunis à la poubelle, il tira une chaise molletonnée et s'assit au chevet de Toshi, les épaules voutées, les mains jointes, doigts croisés comme en une prière silencieuse.

Cinq jours. Cinq jours déjà qu'on leur avait déclaré qu'il s'en sortirait, mais qu'il était pour l'instant plongé dans le coma et qu'ils ignoraient quand il se réveillerait. Depuis l'opération son état était stationnaire, ce qui était bon signe, et au vu des dégâts qu'avait faits la balle il était inespéré qu'il s'en soit tiré à aussi bon compte. C'était ce qu'on leur avait dit… Cependant Sho n'arrivait pas à se montrer totalement optimiste, sûrement parce que chez lui, dans la petite chambre du fond, une jeune cambrioleuse s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir provoqué cela. Elle culpabilisait, refusait en grande partie la nourriture qu'il lui préparait, passait son temps à dormir en attendant que le monde oublie jusqu'à son existence, et qu'elle oublie le monde à son tour.

« Dépêche-toi de revenir, mon pote, souffla le blond à son ami en espérant qu'il l'entende. Je croyais que tu voulais profiter à fond de ta deuxième chance. »

Il n'eut droit pour seule réponse qu'à un nouveau bip, et bientôt la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière qui venait une fois de plus vérifier que tout allait bien, infirmière qui fut très vite suivie d'un Kei à l'air toujours aussi désemparé face au spectacle de Toshi, symbole de joie et d'insouciance dont l'énergie semblait avoir déserté leur quotidien. À son approche, le plus jeune se leva pour s'éclipser mais sur un murmure de son leader, il s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la sortie, observant distraitement l'aide-soignante se dérober sans un mot.

« Tu peux rester.

—Je préfère m'en aller. Ce genre d'endroit me met mal à l'aise. »

Et il s'éloigna encore un peu jusqu'à être de nouveau stoppé, la main sur la poignée.

« Kira ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit doucement le mafieux en prenant place près de l'alité.

—Je ne pense pas, acquiesça-t-il.

—Dis-lui que j'aimerais vraiment la voir. Dis-lui qu'elle me manque. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus rauque sur la fin, et Sho regarda d'un œil nouveau cet homme qu'il avait admiré, à une époque infiniment éloignée, et qui lui semblait à présent aussi fragile qu'un enfant abandonné. Il savait par des collègues et par les infirmières qu'il passait ses journées à veiller leur complice, des journées durant lesquelles il ne voyait personne d'autre, des journées durant lesquelles l'australienne avait refusé de le voir. Il devait se sentir seul, affreusement seul, et le cambrioleur songea un instant que le destin était bien cruel de lui infliger ça à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour chez lui, le jeune homme se débarrassa rapidement de son parapluie pour se diriger expressément vers la chambre de sa colocataire, le tout en maintenant dans un équilibre précaire une boîte en carton rose et blanc sur sa main. Il allait refaire une tentative pour lui remonter un peu le moral, comme il le faisait depuis presque une semaine déjà, se disant que si cela ne fonctionnait toujours pas il n'aurait qu'à l'enfumer pour la faire sortir de son trou. Aussi frappa-t-il deux ou trois coups à sa porte avant d'entrer faute de réponse, pénétrant dans cette atmosphère lourde et étouffante qui était celle de la brune depuis la fusillade.<p>

Il chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons dans l'obscurité puisque les volets demeuraient obstinément fermés, et il pouvait entendre la pluie s'y écraser avec violence alors que le vent les secouait pour les déloger. La période de mousson avait commencé, bonjour les averses et la chaleur accablante. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin ce qu'il recherchait, l'ampoule se mit à grésiller imperceptiblement en diffusant une lumière jaune faiblarde, provoquant les grognements de la forme indistincte dont la tête dépassait à peine de la couverture, forme qui se recroquevilla un peu plus à son approche.

« Comment tu peux te foutre sous la couette alors qu'il fait presque 40 degrés ! s'exclama Sho en tirant brusquement sur ladite couette. Tu veux te momifier ou quoi ?

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

—Ne m'oblige pas à t'enterrer une deuxième fois. »

La remarque parut faire mouche puisqu'elle tourna un visage triste vers lui, un visage aux yeux rougis et gonflés à force d'avoir trop pleuré, un visage d'une pâleur inquiétante dont même la chaleur ne parvenait pas à raviver les couleurs.

« J'ai acheté des gâteaux sur le chemin, s'égaya le blond en dévoilant la boîte pleine de pâtisseries.

—J'ai pas très faim… murmura Kira.

—Tu verras, dès que t'en auras mangé un tu pourras plus t'arrêter, affirma-t-il.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à être aussi gentil avec moi ? »

Il ouvrit l'emballage coloré et saisit une tartelette qu'il tendit à sa complice, et celle-ci l'accepta à contrecœur, semblant malgré tout attendre une vraie réponse à sa question, réponse autre qu'une pâte sablée garnie de fruits.

« Et bien tu es déboussolée et-

—Tu sais que c'est ma faute, l'interrompit son amie. Si Toshi s'est fait tiré dessus, s'il est dans le coma c'est entièrement ma faute…

—Tu délires, contra l'ainé.

—C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce vol ! s'écria-t-elle. Tout ça est arrivé parce que je vous y ai entrainé ! Tu devrais être furieux contre moi !

—Je le suis… fit-il doucement.

—Alors engueule-moi ! Dis-moi que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ! le supplia la jeune femme, les larmes venant à nouveau inonder son regard d'azur.

—Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement de te montrer aussi égoïste, asséna froidement le cambrioleur. On fait un métier dangereux, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, n'importe quand. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, tu n'es pas la seule à te sentir coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire, mais tu es bien la seule à ne soutenir personne dans ce moment difficile. Tu te comportes comme si tu étais le centre du monde, mais il y en a d'autres qui gravitent autour de toi

—Sho…

—Laisse-moi finir ou je vais vraiment t'en coller une. » la prévint-il.

Peu habituée à le voir si sérieux et si énervé, la demoiselle obéit sagement et baissa quelque peu les yeux, inexplicablement intimidée et… honteuse.

« Kei a besoin de toi, il me l'a avoué à moi qui suis pourtant loin d'être son plus proche confident, et le pire c'est qu'il s'en fout. Tu lui manques, il se sent seul et abandonné et il se fiche de paraître faible devant les autres. Il se dit que tout fout le camp et j'ai bien vu qu'au fond il a presque l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Je lui en ai voulu tu sais, d'être différent de celui qu'on avait connu mais aujourd'hui, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai vraiment cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il était revenu. »

L'australienne resta silencieuse un long moment si bien que son colocataire commença sérieusement à douter que ses paroles aient eu le moindre effet sur elle, puis elle fit un mouvement qui le surprit et le rassura à la fois : elle se leva pour quitter la chambre, croquant dans sa mini-tarte au passage. Il épia ses faits et gestes et la vit ainsi s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain avant que le bruit de l'eau qui se déversait en jets puissants ne lui parvienne. Alors seulement il s'autorisa à esquisser un sourire et il traversa la pièce pour ouvrir les volets, se mouillant légèrement au passage, admirant passivement la rue en contrebas où la pluie se déversait en petits torrents le long des trottoirs. Les gens se précipitaient vers l'abri le plus proche, se couvrant vainement la tête de leur sacs ou même de leurs mains pour la plupart, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'équiper d'un parapluie. Ils étaient étrangement nombreux, à croire que les habitants de Mallepa n'étaient pas habitués à leur propre climat.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » s'enquit soudain une petite voix derrière lui.

Il pivota pour faire face à Kira qui le fixait intensément, une lueur presque nostalgique dans le regard, ses longs cheveux humides cascadant sur ses épaules tandis qu'une serviette les frottait énergiquement pour les sécher.

« Je t'écoute.

—Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'être deux personnes à la fois ? Une première qu'on aurait empêché de grandir et l'autre-

—À qui l'on aurait offert la vie de la première ? Si, souvent, termina l'ainé. Mais c'est tout de même une chance inespérée, après tout sans ça tu n'aurais pas pu vivre ton idylle avec Kei.

—Ouais, même lui s'est mis à cauchemarder des souvenirs refoulés, mais c'est clair que c'était inespéré, ricana la brune.

—C'est toujours mieux que de chercher en vain quelqu'un qui ne te reviendra pas, rétorqua amèrement son ami qui se reprocha aussitôt ce ton trop froid.

—Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas-

—Je sais je sais, va, fit-il en écartant ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

—Tu m'en veux d'être avec lui malgré ce qu'on s'était dit ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

—Oh l'amour fait faire des folies. J'ai bien failli transformer celle que j'aimais en vampire pour la garder près de moi, alors je suis mal placé pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit à ce niveau-là » admit-il en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment, la jeune cambrioleuse l'enlaça doucement et il l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, l'odeur de shampoing s'amusant à chatouiller ses narines. Il n'avait jamais réussi à entretenir une quelconque rancœur envers son éternelle complice, sauf peut-être celle de les avoir quitté sans leur laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir, lorsqu'elle était morte dans ce parc bien des années plus tôt. Encore aujourd'hui elle lui paraissait toujours aussi fragile, et il n'était personne pour l'empêcher d'aimer qui elle voulait. Il sentait que si lui-même avait eu la chance de pouvoir rencontrer à nouveau Yi-Che, la résolution de se tenir éloigné d'elle pour lui éviter de se souvenir de moments trop douloureux n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps. C'était égoïste, oui, il l'avouait bien volontiers, seulement pourquoi les réunir si ce n'était pas pour leur donner une seconde chance ?

« Tu devrais le rejoindre maintenant, souffla-t-il à l'australienne.

—Tu crois ?

—Il t'attend depuis longtemps, non ? »


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

*Flash Back*

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Kira venait d'enfiler une veste et semblait prête à partir malgré la puissante averse qui faisait rage au dehors, inondant les rues et couvrant le ciel d'oppressants nuages noirs. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en une longue natte qui descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos et quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage, bouclant déjà à cause de l'humidité qui régnait en maitre depuis peu. Assis dans le canapé, Kei avait posé sa question d'un ton intrigué, surpris qu'on puisse vouloir sortir de son plein gré par un temps pareil alors que même les parapluies se retournaient sous la force du vent. Alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers lui pour lui répondre, il fut une fois de plus frappé par la profondeur de ce regard d'azur qui le transperçait et le laissait toujours sans voix. C'était presque à se demander comment il avait pu s'en passer durant neuf longues années, mais au fond il savait très bien comment. Il avait eu peur de lui faire du mal, peur qu'un jour de faim il n'en vienne à se jeter sur elle comme il s'était jeté sur cet homme qui avait tué Toshi.

« Juste faire un tour, prendre un peu l'air, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

—Tu vas être trempée » remarqua-t-il pour la dissuader.

Elle écarta l'argument d'un geste de la main et sourit avant de se détourner pour gagner la sortie. Seulement le vampire ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, et il lança brusquement avant même d'y avoir pensé :

« Sho veut aller tuer Chan. »

La brune se stoppa net et pivota lentement pour lui faire face à nouveau, et ses yeux bleus avaient perdu toute trace de leur habituelle gaieté, n'affichant plus désormais que tristesse et résignation. Elle ne portait pas le chef du gang taïwanais dans son cœur, pas après qu'il ait envoyé ses hommes pour tuer Toshi et même après que Son l'ait finalement rejoint, cependant l'idée de cette petite vendetta n'avait pas l'air de l'emballer plus que ça.

« Il t'a demandé de l'accompagner, pas vrai ? s'enquit-elle sans grande curiosité, comme si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse. Tu as accepté ?

—Il est capable de foncer bêtement et de se faire tuer à la première occasion, plaisanta le blond.

—C'est peut-être ce qu'il recherche au fond… murmura pensivement Kira.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta l'ainé.

—Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-elle. Il a affronté de dures épreuves et il est plus fragile qu'il n'en a l'air. Qui sait ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment ? »

Un lourd silence s'éternisa dans la pièce avant que la plus jeune ne laisse échapper un nouveau soupir et s'exclame d'une voix qu'elle espérait moins grave, plus enjouée :

« Vous avez intérêt à revenir entiers en tout cas !

—Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna Kei.

—Désolée mais l'idée de voir deux hommes que je considère comme mes amis s'entretuer, ça me botte pas spécialement. » statua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire amer.

Et ce fut sur ses sombres paroles qu'elle franchit la porte de l'appartement.

*Fin du flash back*

Il sursauta en se réveillant et comme tous les matins depuis presque une semaine maintenant, il passa une main lasse sur son visage dans le vain espoir d'effacer ce cauchemar qui était venu le hanter cette nuit, sans grand succès. Alors même qu'il rêvait il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Kira, il avait voulu la supplier de rester, se lever pour la rattraper et l'empêcher de disparaître mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas et demeurait cloué dans ce foutu sofa. Il assistait à la scène comme si elle s'était déjà déroulée et qu'il la visionnait à nouveau sans rien pouvoir y changer, en simple spectateur impuissant. A cette idée il sentit un sanglot violent compresser sa poitrine et il ne put retenir le suivant lorsqu'une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. Il ressentait encore cette douleur horrible qui le déchirait de l'intérieur comme s'il _se rappelait_ l'avoir déjà ressenti auparavant. Il l'avait vu partir et elle n'était jamais revenue. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir, même pas pu lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait pu que la regarder s'éloigner.

Kei se recroquevilla et serra ses genoux contre lui, y enfouissant sa tête pour cacher ses pleurs qui résonnaient déjà bien trop fort dans cette chambre obscure. Pour une fois il fut heureux que l'australienne ne soit pas là pour voir ça tant il se faisait l'effet d'être pitoyable, à chialer comme un gamin pour un cauchemar qui n'avait strictement aucun sens. Les soubresauts qui secouaient son corps finirent cependant par s'apaiser, tout comme ses yeux refusèrent bientôt de fournirent plus de larmes, et ce fut avec un automatisme sidérant qu'il se décala pour poser ses pieds à plat sur le sol, puisant dans ses maigres forces pour regagner la station verticale et se diriger vers la cuisine dans une démarche digne d'un robot.

Il piocha distraitement dans les placards pour se préparer à manger, mit en marche la cafetière et attendit que celle-ci ait terminé de chauffer, ses yeux observant d'un air indifférent l'extérieur et la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Un éclair fendit brusquement le ciel et l'orage gronda sans que cela lui fasse plus d'effet, et il fit tranquillement demi-tour pour s'installer sur la table de la salle à manger, sirotant sa tasse sans réellement sentir le contact brûlant sur ses lèvres. Il évoluait ainsi chaque jour depuis la fusillade, évitant de penser plus que de raison car ses réflexions le guidaient inlassablement vers les mêmes inquiétudes. Et si Toshi ne se souvenait pas de lui à son réveil ? Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Qui lui resterait-il alors ? Le farceur avait toujours été son seul véritable ami…

Bien sûr il y avait Kira mais la jeune femme restait cloitrée chez elle depuis l'incident, refusant de voir quiconque mis à part son colocataire –et à moins d'avoir fait changer la serrure elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Son téléphone demeurait obstinément éteint et il avait depuis longtemps saturé la boîte vocale de son répondeur, la harcelant alors de messages écrits à défaut de pouvoir s'exprimer à haute voix. Il avait rapidement compris qu'elle s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à leur ami et son amant avait été d'autant plus frustré de ne pas réussir à la joindre pour la détromper, simplement la rassurer et la convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun responsable dans cette histoire. Il doutait que Sho lui ait transmis ses paroles, après tout le jeune cambrioleur ne le portait pas spécialement dans son cœur, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il en avait.

Remisant sa solitude, il se releva, but d'une traite le fond de café froid et jeta son déjeuner à la poubelle, ayant une fois de plus été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu consistant. Se préparant prestement, il franchit le seuil de son appartement d'un pas discipliné, obéissant à cette routine qu'il avait instauré sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Chaque jour il se réveillait, mangeait, se lavait, s'habillait et filait à l'hôpital avec sans cesse cet espoir d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre aseptisée et d'y trouver un Toshi rayonnant de santé, plein d'énergie, du moins assez vivant pour lui reprocher de ne pas avoir apporté de gâteaux et se plaindre de la nourriture infecte qu'ils servaient dans cet hospice. Kei rirait, le prendrait dans ses bras en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure, et ils oublieraient bien vite cette mésaventure pour reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Seulement la chance ne semblait pas être du côté du mafieux ce jour-là puisque son vieux complice était aussi endormi que la veille lorsqu'il s'assit à son chevet, les mêmes bips envahissaient la pièce uniformément immaculée, la même respiration calme et profonde s'échappait de la bouche du brun et se muait en une fine buée sur les parois du masque à oxygène. Le blond se sentait plus seul que jamais face à ce corps recouverts de draps blancs, et il s'empara de l'une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne, imprimant légèrement la marque de ses bagues sur sa peau.

« Tu te vantais d'avoir une chance de cocu, alors pourquoi t'as pris cette balle hein ? T'aurais pas pu l'esquiver, comme tu faisais d'habitude ? »

Kei ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais il fut alors interrompu par le vibreur de son téléphone qui s'activait dans la poche de sa veste, produisant un murmure assourdi, comme mû par une vie propre. Le jeune homme délaissa le blessé quelques instants pour jeter un œil à l'écran du portable qui annonçait la réception d'une vingtaine de messages. Il faillit s'en désintéresser en constatant que tous n'étaient que des accusés de réception, cependant son attention fut bien vite éveillée lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils émanaient tous des appels lancés à Kira. Dès lors il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour appuyer sur la touche verte et attendre avec angoisse qu'elle daigne décrocher. Il n'y croyait plus quand le bruit caractéristique retentit à son oreille et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il murmura son nom :

« Kira ?

—J'ai pris mon temps hein ? » fit la voix guillerette de la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

Pour un peu l'ainé en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement mais même si la seule personne qui se trouvait avec lui dans la pièce ne constituait pas un témoin très fiable, il se retint, histoire de préserver un semblant de dignité qui lui faisait déjà sérieusement défaut depuis quelques temps.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'australienne, alarmé par son silence.

—Oui, c'est juste… Je veux te voir, réclama-t-il immédiatement.

—Je suis dans la cours de l'hôpital, lui apprit-elle. Je viens de voir Toshi.

—Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Le chef du gang japonais se redressa précipitamment sans se soucier de la chaise qui bascula derrière lui et, prenant tout de même la peine de s'excuser auprès de son ami, il jaillit hors de la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers les plus proches. Elle avait dû s'éclipser juste avant qu'il n'arrive, sans doute s'étaient-ils manqués de peu, cependant au vu du nombre d'ascenseurs et d'issues qui truffaient le bâtiment les chances de se croiser se faisaient relativement minces. Toujours est-il qu'une fois dehors, il fouilla frénétiquement le vaste espace des yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se posent enfin sur la mince silhouette de la brune qui patientait un peu plus loin.

Il fit un premier pas dans sa direction à l'instant même où elle se tournait vers lui et esquissait un sourire timide en l'apercevant, comme gênée de réapparaitre comme une fleur après tant de jours passés à hiberner. Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant elle, il ne put se contenir bien longtemps et vint chercher ses lèvres avec envie, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher un peu plus. La plus jeune se crispa sensiblement à ce contact puis se détendit peu à peu, soufflant avec amusement :

« Tout le monde nous regarde.

—Ils crèvent de jalousie, oui, fit malicieusement le criminel.

—Sûr qu'ils rêveraient tous d'embrasser un zombie qui tient à peine sur ses jambes, plaisanta-t-elle.

—N'importe quoi, tu es splendide, la détrompa son amant.

—À vrai dire je parlais de toi. » précisa Kira.

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air outré de Kei et l'embrassa furtivement pour se faire pardonner, glissant sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts en signe de paix. Sans se consulter ils se mirent en route et quittèrent l'enceinte de l'hôpital pour errer dans les rues, appréciant juste le fait d'être à nouveau ensemble, pouvoir à nouveau compter sur la présence de l'autre. Cette apparente tranquillité fut cependant entachée dans l'esprit du blond par le souvenir de son récent cauchemar, et sa contrariété due se voir sur son visage puisque la jeune femme s'enquit aussitôt :

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

—J'ai juste quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper, ce n'est rien, esquiva-t-il en détournant les yeux.

—Encore ces rêves bizarres ? comprit-t-elle.

—Cette fois tu… tu partais et… je savais que je ne te verrai plus jamais… bredouilla l'ainé qui sentait sa poitrine se compresser inexplicablement.

—Écoute Kei, commença doucement l'australienne. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seul après… la fusillade, mais j'étais déboussolée à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Toshi et… Je suis là maintenant, pas vrai ? Si tu veux que je reste, je resterai. D'accord ? »

Il acquiesça sagement et serra un peu plus la main de la brune qui, une fois l'appartement du jeune homme gagné, eut tout le loisir de lui faire oublier ces inquiétudes. Elle ne pouvait cependant se douter que celles-ci reviendraient le hanter dès que le sommeil aurait recouvré son emprise sur eux.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

*Flash back*

Elle ne sentit rien, et cela la surprit. N'aurait-elle pas dû être transpercée par une douleur foudroyante ? N'aurait-elle pas dû hurler ? Au lieu de cela, tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de baisser les yeux sur sa poitrine où une tâche de sang s'étalait, envahissant son chemisier blanc déjà trempé par la pluie. Elle toucha la blessure du bout des doigts et étudia avec curiosité le liquide poisseux qui maculait sa main comme si elle découvrait seulement maintenant de quoi elle avait toujours été faite. Finies les années d'insouciance à valser pour éviter les balles, aujourd'hui elle avait pris la dernière, elle le savait. La danse prenait fin.

Face à elle, l'adolescent d'à peine 16 ans qui venait de lui tirer dessus avait lâché son arme et la fixait d'un air paniqué, la bouche grande ouverte et les lèvres tremblotantes. Son premier meurtre à en juger par les larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux, et à cette constatation Kira ne put empêcher une vague de compassion de l'envahir. Elle savait exactement ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête, elle le savait pour l'avoir vécu elle aussi. Il avait commis un geste irréparable, un geste qui allait ôter la vie à un autre être vivant, un geste qui ne tolérait aucune excuse, aucun retour en arrière.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé… tellement désolé… » bredouilla le gamin, éclatant en sanglots.

Les jambes de la jeune femme la lâchèrent et il la rattrapa de justesse avant que son corps ne s'effondre sur l'herbe imbibée d'eau, la soutenant tant bien que mal alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses frêles épaules. Ils firent ensemble quelques pas boiteux en direction d'un arbre contre lequel elle se laissa glisser avec soulagement, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps, agrippant sa veste pour cacher le rouge qui s'écoulait lentement hors d'elle.

« Vous allez mourir… pleurnicha le garçon.

—C'était le but, non ? rétorqua-t-elle. Maintenant va t'en.

—Mais-

—Il me reste peu de temps. Comprends bien que je n'ai pas franchement envie de le partager avec toi. » s'énerva l'ainée.

Il hésita durant de longues secondes et la brune crut bien qu'elle allait devoir le menacer avec son flingue pour qu'il daigne enfin déguerpir, mais après un dernier regard empli de remords, il partit en courant à travers le rideau de pluie, disparaissant rapidement de sa vue. Bon sang… Elle était condamnée, tout ça à cause d'un gosse qui cherchait vengeance et qui n'avait même pas le cran d'assumer jusqu'au bout. Ils étaient pathétiques, lui à s'enfuir et elle à rester immobile sous ces trombes d'eau, pas qu'elle aurait pu aller bien loin de toute façon, mais il y avait des gens –peu, elle en convenait- qui risquaient de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone sur lequel elle composa fébrilement le numéro de Sho avant de le porter à son oreille, le bourdonnement des gouttes qui s'écrasaient en continu étouffant légèrement les bips aigus du petit appareil. Pendant ce temps Kira rejeta la tête en arrière et ses cheveux s'accrochèrent à l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne répondrait pas, peut-être était-il mort à l'heure qu'il était, tué par l'un des sbires de Chan. Cette journée ne semblait être un bon jour pour personne et cela ne l'aurait même pas étonné. Déçu sans doute, mais pas étonné. Contre toute attente cependant le bruit caractéristique l'informant qu'on avait décroché retentit et elle dit d'une voix qui lui paraissait trop faible, trop écorchée pour être la sienne :

« Sho ?

—Je suppose que Kei t'as tout raconté… souffla le blond à l'autre bout du fil, accablé.

—Me dis pas qu'il est pas avec toi, supplia-t-elle alors qu'une première perle salée roulait traitreusement sur sa joue.

—Attends, tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

—Non, c'est pour ça que j'appelle… Je… je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer. Je me suis fait tirer dessus, ajouta la jeune femme avec un rire sans joie.

—Bordel. T'es où là ?

—Au parc. L'ironie du sort sans doute, répondit-elle en repensant à la mort de Toshi.

—J'arrive. Continue de me parler, surtout t'arrêtes pas, ok ? »

La demoiselle tourna légèrement la tête vers la peinture de Yi-Che, du moins ce qu'il en restait après toutes ces années écoulées, et elle frissonna sans savoir si cela était dû à tout ce qui se déversait sur sa tête ou tout simplement à la vie qui s'échappait d'elle.

« Je sais que c'est ton truc de venger la mort des gens Sho, commença-t-elle puisqu'il lui fallait entendre sa voix pour être rassuré. Mais je veux que tu laisses celui qui m'a fait ça tranquille. C'était un gamin, juste un gamin… Il m'a affirmé que j'avais tué son père et le pire c'est que je suis prête à le croire. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai tué tellement de gens dans ma vie que je serais incapable de dire si oui ou non je suis responsable de ce meurtre-là » fit-elle avec un rire sarcastique qui provoqua une douloureuse quinte de toux.

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour lever les yeux vers le ciel, apercevant furtivement entre les branches feuillues que la pleine lune était levée, constat qui lui arracha un mince sourire.

« J'aurais aimé dire au revoir à Kei tu sais, reprit-elle doucement. Il faudra que tu le fasses pour moi, alors essaie d'être émouvant tu veux ?

—Je ne lui dirai pas adieu à ta place parce que tu vas vivre, t'entends ?! Je vais arriver, on ira aux urgences, ils vont te soigner et tu vas vivre ! »

Une autre vague de froid la saisit alors, bien plus puissante que la première, et elle sut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Déjà ses doigts engourdis peinaient à maintenir le téléphone en place et elle ne sentait plus les brindilles et autres cailloux inconfortables sous ses jambes. Ses yeux avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se fermer tous seuls et elle avait tellement envie de lâcher prise, juste une minute pour reprendre des forces et…

« Kira ? KIRA !

—Je t'attends… » chuchota-t-elle.

*Fin du flash back*

Papillonnant, l'australienne ouvrit les yeux et étudia passivement son environnement, pas plus perturbée que ça à l'idée de se réveiller alors qu'elle venait de mourir en rêve, ce peu de réaction s'expliquant sans doute par la force de l'habitude. Elle se tortilla vivement sous les couvertures pour s'éloigner du bord du lit –et la promesse du vide- dont elle s'était rapprochée pendant son sommeil. Son regard d'azur s'égara sur Kei qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, son torse se soulevant au rythme d'une profonde respiration, une mèche de cheveux blonds barrant son front. La demoiselle n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement elle passa à le regarder ainsi, la tête appuyée sur sa main, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Il était sans doute horriblement tôt.

Bientôt l'expression de son amant se fit plus agitée, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son souffle se précipita alors qu'il luttait contre un ennemi invisible, se débattant par la même occasion avec les couvertures. Kira se blottit contre lui et il se calma peu à peu, apaisé. La plus jeune s'occupa en dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur sa peau et sans qu'elle ne le remarque vraiment, il se réveilla et attrapa sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Privée de son jouet, elle poussa un faible soupir contrarié qui sembla l'amuser.

« Ça chatouille.

—Si jamais tu tournes la tête vers le réveil, surtout me dis rien, quémanda-t-elle gentiment.

—Il est à peine 6h, se fit un plaisir de la renseigner l'ainé.

—Je te hais » murmura la jeune femme, sans grande conviction.

Il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure et ils restèrent un instant sans prononcer un mot, sans s'embêter, et elle pensa qu'il allait tranquillement la laisser replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Tout l'y amenait de la façon la plus logique qui soit : le silence vaguement troublé par leur souffle, la chaleur agréable de leur corps collés l'un à l'autre, les battements de cœur qui la berçaient aussi sûrement qu'une mélodie. Pourtant le mafieux reprit la parole et sa voix lui parvint difficilement à travers son esprit déjà embrumé.

« J'aurais besoin que tu répondes à une question.

—Mmh, émit-elle à défaut d'autre chose.

—Est-ce que par hasard… on se serait déjà rencontré… avant ? »

La brune s'était préparée à répondre à une question anodine mais en aucun cas à celle qu'il lui posa, et de ce fait elle mit une bonne minute à la saisir pleinement, et même une fois cela fait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour le fixer et lâcher un très élégant :

« Hein ?

—J'y ai un peu réfléchi et… tous ces rêves que je fais, ils ont l'air trop réels pour être de simples rêves, tu trouves pas ? Comment expliquer qu'il y ait une suite logique entre eux ? Comment expliquer que je ressens tout comme si je connaissais déjà ces sentiments ? Comment expliquer que j'ai commencé à les faire quand tu es entrée dans ma vie ?

—Mais à quel moment aurais-tu voulu qu'on se rencontre ? l'interrogea l'australienne qui s'inquiétait sérieusement à présent de cette mémoire à laquelle il s'intéressait un peu trop à son goût.

—Et bien je ne sais pas, j'aurais très bien pu avoir un accident, oublié une partie de ma vie… avança le blond.

—Ça ne tient pas la route, l'interrompit-elle avec un brin d'exaspération. Premièrement dans tes cauchemars Toshi est mort et enterré. Ensuite, excuse-moi, mais un vampire ne redevient pas un simple humain juste après s'être un peu cogné la tête. À moins que…

—À moins que ? répéta-t-il, curieux.

—À moins que tes canines soient rétractables ! s'exclama Kira en faisant mine de vouloir examiner ses crocs.

—Arrête ça ! Je suis sérieux ! » protesta son amant en riant néanmoins.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone vint cependant interrompre leur chamaillerie et la demoiselle jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'objet, étonnée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux soit assez fou pour être réveillé à une heure pareille. Le fou se révéla en l'occurrence être son propre colocataire et elle fut soudain prise d'une certaine appréhension, si bien qu'elle hésita même à décrocher. Sho n'appelait jamais lorsque tout allait bien, il préférait de loin les mails ou les textos, et le fait qu'il appelle de surcroit à une heure si indécente n'assurait rien de bon.

« On a un gros problème ! s'écria-t-il dès qu'elle eut appuyé sur la touche verte.

—Je savais que j'aurais pas dû décrocher, marmonna instantanément la jeune femme.

—Le gang taïwanais te cherche partout, j'ai pas pu mettre un pied en ville de la soirée avec leurs hommes qui trainent dans tous les coins. On dirait que Li n'en a pas fini avec toi ma cocotte » lui apprit le cambrioleur d'un ton pas franchement réjoui.

Bien sûr la solution la plus logique aurait été de prévenir immédiatement Kei, d'ameuter leur cartel et d'aller à la rencontre de leurs adversaires pour leur régler leur compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant quelque chose retint la brune, un détail déplaisant qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir avec une froideur menaçante. La dernière fois qu'elle avait provoqué une altercation, Toshi avait été gravement blessé, si gravement qu'il n'en était toujours pas remis. Si gravement qu'ils avaient bien failli le perdre encore une fois, et elle ne voulait plus que l'un de ses proches prenne une balle par sa faute.

Elle raccrocha sur un « je m'en occupe » déterminé et se leva prestement pour se préparer sous le regard intrigué du blond. Une fois sous l'eau bouillante de la douche, elle se frotta énergiquement alors que son cerveau élaborait déjà un plan particulièrement vicieux –sa spécialité- pour se débarrasser de cet encombrant ex-copain, à supposer que l'on puisse réellement lui faire grâce d'un tel titre. Il fallait que l'affrontement ait lieu sur un terrain qu'elle maîtrisait et elle pensait tenir l'endroit parfait, encore devait-elle régler quelques petites formalités du genre prévenir Li du rendez-vous mortel qu'elle avait l'intention d'organiser pour eux.

Kira n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne viendrait jamais seul et qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur un bon vieux duel à l'ancienne –ça c'était plus la spécialité de Sho-, aussi devait-elle être certaine de pouvoir s'enfuir si les choses tournaient mal. Malgré les risques, on pouvait dire que l'idée de ce combat la rendait relativement impatiente à mesure que l'adrénaline envahissait son organisme. Ce fut donc d'un pas tout sautillant qu'elle quitta l'appartement de Kei qui aurait la chance de terminer sa nuit, lui. Pour sa part, elle avait un connard à éliminer.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Kira poussa un énième juron en manquant trébucher sur les gravats et elle se rattrapa de justesse à un muret de briques poussiéreuses, s'écorchant la main au passage. Elle s'était levée le matin même avec un enthousiasme écrasant et depuis la journée n'avait fait que rayonner à mesure que les heures défilaient, la rapprochant inexorablement de ce duel qui n'allait sans doute pas être très équitable, elle en avait bien peur. Pour l'instant cependant, son souci premier était de bien regarder là où elle mettait les pieds, histoire de ne pas se fouler bêtement la cheville ou tout autre membre qui risquait de s'avérer fort utile dans les prochaines minutes.

Échafauder un plan efficace n'avait pas été le plus compliqué, d'autant plus que depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, le duo qu'elle formait avec Sho avait réussi à instaurer une complicité à toute épreuve. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler et elle ne doutait pas qu'il assurerait ses arrières, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance pour cela, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il lui sauverait la peau et elle ferait de même pour lui sans hésiter. À vrai dire elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde organiser cette rencontre sans son joker favori, et il n'avait pas pu lui refuser ça. Il en mourait d'envie de toute façon, car malgré l'ambiance assombrie des derniers jours, le besoin d'action n'avait pas faibli.

La jeune femme avait presque l'impression d'opérer un retour dans le passé, ne manquait que Kei pour que leur équipe soit de nouveau au complet, eux trois contre le reste du monde. L'insouciance qui coulait actuellement dans ses veines était exactement la même qu'à l'époque, alors qu'ils étaient invincibles et que rien ne pouvait les atteindre, du moins était-ce qu'ils croyaient. Le destin avait beau leur avoir démontré le contraire à maintes reprises, ils ne pouvaient empêcher cette sensation grisante de les envahir encore dans des moments comme celui-ci, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter leurs éternels adversaires dans un combat à mort. L'australienne était d'une humeur radieuse alors qu'elle allait pourtant risquer sa vie, cependant elle était bien décidée à ne pas perdre.

Même si elle se souvenait avoir vécu bien plus de choses que d'autres humains, elle avait encore trop de choses à voir pour mourir maintenant, alors que Toshi n'était toujours pas réveillé, alors que Kei l'attendait sans s'imaginer qu'elle était partie jouer du pistolet avec quelques taïwanais. Elle voulait vivre, tout simplement, et ce n'était pas une bande de mafieux dont le chef pouvait se vanter d'être plus bête que ses pieds qui allaient l'en priver. Toutes ses vies elle avait fait ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier des dangers et encore moins des punitions qu'elle encourait, et même son père avait fini par abandonner l'idée de lui dicter sa conduite. Autant dire que la petite vendetta de Li la faisait bien rire, intérieurement du moins, car pour l'heure elle essayait d'être la plus silencieuse possible histoire d'en faire sursauter quelques-uns en arrivant.

La brune avait choisi les ruines du quartier ouest de Mallepa pour leur rendez-vous car elle était à peu près sûre, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu durant son bref séjour au sein du cartel ennemi, que leur petit chef n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle voulait bien reconnaître des qualités à Li mais il restait malgré tout un fils à papa dont le seul mérite dans la vie avait été d'hérité de la notoriété de son père. Le crime était souvent une affaire de famille dans une ville comme la leur.

Très vite alors qu'elle frôlait sa destination, Kira perçut les bribes de plusieurs conversations et l'ambiance qui les entourait paraissait plutôt bonne enfant, et elle sourit en songeant que décidément ils ne savaient rien de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Bien loin était le temps où sa seule réputation aurait suffi à mettre un terme au jeu puéril auquel elle allait se livrer –non sans un certain plaisir purement égoïste, il fallait bien l'avouer. À peine faisait-elle irruption près de la bande de criminels qui ceux-ci sautaient sur leurs pieds et pointaient leur arme sur elle.

« Hi everybody ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

Elle ajouta un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse de Li qui s'avança d'un air nonchalant, persuadé sans doute qu'il maitrisait la situation. N'avait-il donc tiré aucune leçon de sa dernière défaite ?

« Tu es seule ? s'enquit-il en faisant signe à ses hommes de ranger leurs jouets.

—Bien sûr que non, j'ai amené Brutus, répliqua la plus jeune en tapotant distraitement son propre revolver resté accroché à sa taille.

—J'admets que tu m'as bien eu la dernière fois, avoua le leader en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Je n'y ai vu que du feu, tu ferais une excellente actrice, c'est certain. Mais tu penses vraiment t'en sortir encore face à nous ?

—Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu inégal, convint-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, évaluant les effectifs. C'est pourquoi je vais te proposer un duel, à l'ancienne, juste toi et moi.

—Quelle raison aurais-je d'accepter ? s'amusa-t-il, condescendant. Ça réduirait mes chances de gagner.

—Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas assez de cran pour m'éliminer de tes propres mains, ricana la demoiselle. Après tout tu as toujours délégué le sale boulot, pas vrai ? D'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais vraiment te servir de ton flingue ? » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton réellement intrigué.

Quelques rires résonnèrent parmi les subordonnés de Li et celui-ci les fusilla du regard, regard qui lorsqu'il se reporta sur l'australienne n'exprimait plus qu'une rage froide où ne subsistait plus aucune trace de son ancienne affection. Exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il lui suffisait de titiller encore un peu son ego surdimensionné et il se jetterait tête la première dans son piège, naïf qu'il était. Et les railleries de ses sous-fifres démontrait le peu de crédibilité qu'ils lui accordaient, peut-être même qu'une fois leur patron mort certains n'hésiteraient pas à tourner le dos pour s'enfuir lâchement. On n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur de te faire ridiculiser une deuxième fois ? renchérit la brune qui sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Peur de perdre contre une fille ? »

Un sifflement moqueur retentit parmi les mafieux, se répercutant en échos à travers les décombres comme si les murs décrépis eux-mêmes se riaient de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, Kira crut bien que les orphelins qui hantaient ces lieux abandonnés se joignaient à la fête et agrémentaient l'air de leurs gloussements enfantins, mais sans doute n'était-ce qu'un vague souvenir qui avait choisi cet instant pour refaire son apparition. Elle n'eut de toute façon pas l'occasion de s'interroger puisque la victime de la risée générale venait de dégainer son arme, aussi devait-elle plutôt se concentrer sur lui.

« Je vais te prouver à quel point je peux viser juste quand l'envie me prend, menaça-t-il en retirant la sécurité.

—Tu m'as prise pour une bleue ou quoi ? Dis à tes braves moutons de jeter leur arme vers moi. »

Sur un bref signe de tête de leur boss, chacun s'exécuta docilement et elle pouffa à l'entente du coup de feu. Un ange passa puis Li s'écroula dans un léger nuage de poussière et ses hommes le fixèrent d'un air incrédule et pour cause, la jeune femme n'avait même pas dégainé. Ils étaient tous si stupides que c'en était comique. Elle s'empara finalement de « Brutus » avant de s'adresser à eux comme on s'adresserait à des attardés :

« Vous avez sérieusement cru que je viendrais seule ? »

Face à cela, quelques-uns détalèrent sans demander leur reste –que c'était prévisible-, tandis que d'autres décidèrent de tenter leur chance, persuadés qu'elle les abattrait froidement d'une balle dans le dos s'ils décidaient d'imiter leurs compagnons. Ils ne savaient pas que ce choix les perdrait et l'australienne se retrouva bientôt isolée au milieu des cadavres ensanglantés. Sho la rejoignit finalement au bout de quelques minutes, époussetant distraitement sa veste salie par le plâtre à force d'être resté planqué à l'angle d'une fenêtre depuis longtemps dépourvue de carreaux. C'était le sacrifice à faire s'il voulait avoir un bon angle de tir.

« Ça mérite bien une bonne bière, fit-il en admirant le travail accompli.

—Si c'est toi qui paies. » rétorqua immédiatement son amie en s'éloignant.

Il la rattrapa en trottinant et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la déséquilibrant dans une brève étreinte.

« Ça m'avait manqué ces petites sorties.

—Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui se font chier dans des barbecues entre voisins. » plaisanta la plus jeune.

Les deux camarades éclatèrent de rire mais leur hilarité s'avéra de courte durée lorsqu'une détonation vint briser leur quiétude tout juste retrouvée, et Kira eut la sensation qu'un poignard en feu s'enfonçait dans sa cuisse. Sa jambe la lâcha et elle tomba à genoux sur les cailloux, tâtonnant fébrilement à la recherche de son arme, mais c'était sans compter sur son fidèle sauveur qui scella le sort de l'agresseur d'une balle dans la tête. En jetant un coup d'œil au corps, la demoiselle reconnut le jeune frère de Li et elle se sermonna intérieurement pour son imprudence, songeant avec retard qu'elle aurait dû s'en débarrasser dès le début.

« Tu peux marcher ? s'inquiéta le blond en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

—Cette scène me dit vaguement quelque chose, remarqua-t-elle en grimaçant alors que sa blessure la lançait de plus en plus.

—Faut dire que t'as un don pour te foutre dans des situations pas possibles » statua-t-il, blasé.

Il semblerait, en effet. Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours la cuisse ?

* * *

><p>« Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong…<p>

—Tu veux pas arrêter ça ? s'énerva le cambrioleur.

—Désolée, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu souffres autant que moi. » s'excusa l'australienne avec un sourire faussement contrit.

Le jeune homme se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré avant de sonner de nouveau à la porte de l'appartement de Kei chez qui ils espéraient trouver refuge le temps de soigner la jambe de l'estropiée. La logique ne sautait sans doute pas aux yeux dans le cas présent, seulement l'hôpital était à l'autre bout de la ville, et il leur avait de ce fait parut plus simple de se rendre chez leur patron dont l'immeuble n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maisons du quartier ouest. Bien sûr le duo ne comptait pas trop sur la délicatesse légendaire de leur hôte pour soigner les dégâts laissés par la balle, mais sa voisine de palier était une infirmière en congé maternité, théoriquement elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'accepter de s'occuper de la jeune femme.

Le leader du cartel japonais ouvrit la porte après ce qui leur parut être une éternité et Sho n'attendit aucune autorisation pour entrer, bousculant son supérieur au passage, créant ainsi assez d'espace pour les faire passer tous deux de front, lui et son canard boiteux. Ledit canard s'affala dans le canapé tandis que son acolyte s'en allait chercher l'aide-soignante, et son amant put enfin se précipiter vers elle pour évaluer son état qui n'était pas des plus reluisants. Sûr qu'elle avait connu mieux, pensa-t-elle amèrement, mais elle avait aussi connu pire. Elle avait même déjà été touchée à cet endroit dans sa précédente vie, et elle était presque déçue de ne pas s'être assez endurcie pour le supporter une deuxième fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'alarma-t-il.

Il examinait chaque parcelle de peau, tentant de déceler l'endroit exact de la blessure au milieu de tout ce sang qui maculait les vêtements de la brune. Il faut dire que les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsqu'ils avaient voulu bandé sa cuisse, et elle avait dû retenir le flot de liquide pourpre avec ses mains le temps que son ami ne déchire un bout de sa chemise. Forcément elle n'avait pas franchement apprécié le contact poisseux sur ses doigts et avait cherché à les essuyer, d'où l'état de son t-shirt.

Kira souleva péniblement sa jambe endommagée pour poser son talon sur la table basse, position à peine moins insupportable mais c'était toujours bon à prendre. À la vue du rouge qui envahissait le pansement de fortune, son amant pâlit sensiblement et se mit à tanguer dangereusement avant de carrément s'évanouir sur le tapis. La plus jeune eut un élan pour le rattraper mais sa blessure la rappela brutalement à l'ordre, et elle grimaça en entendant la tête du blond heurter le sol. Elle le traita mentalement de chochotte –car il fallait bien l'être un peu pour tourner de l'œil pour si peu-, sans se douter que la douleur allait elle aussi l'envoyer dans le noir total, et qu'à son réveil il ne serait plus là.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse et l'esprit complètement ailleurs, Kei arpentait les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital sans prêter la moindre attention aux personnes qu'il croisait, aussi jolies puissent être les infirmières, aussi nombreux puissent être les gosses dont les pleurs écorchaient les oreilles. Lui n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien d'autre que le sol sur lequel il avançait avec précautions, posant chaque pied comme si tout risquait de s'effondrer au moindre geste trop brusque. Il avait la sensation d'évoluer comme dans un rêve et peut-être était-ce réellement le cas, au fond tous les doutes étaient permis désormais, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Les premières heures il avait cru devenir fou et le pire avait sans doute été l'instant même de son réveil, juste après s'être lamentablement évanoui sur le tapis de son salon. Cet instant où il s'était demandé comment il pouvait encore être en vie alors qu'il venait de mourir sous les rayons du soleil, comment Kira pouvait être sur le canapé alors qu'elle avait disparu bien des années auparavant, comment tellement de choses. Il avait saisi sa tête dans ses mains et avait pris de grandes inspirations dans le but de garder un minimum de sang-froid, essayant de comprendre pourquoi une partie de lui trouvait tout à fait normal d'aller embrasser la jeune femme tandis que l'autre redoutait de la blesser si jamais il sentait l'odeur de son sang.

Alors il s'était levé, avait quitté le lit dans lequel on avait pris soin de l'installer et il s'était enfui, totalement paniqué. Une fois sur le palier il avait croisé la voisine qui lui avait gentiment dit qu'elle passerait changer les bandages de son amie plus tard et il avait été incapable de lui répondre, la fixant plusieurs secondes de ses yeux écarquillés par la frayeur avant de dévaler l'escalier quatre à quatre pour gagner la rue. Il avait ouvert la porte de l'immeuble à la volée et, dans un réflexe défensif, avait vivement levé les bras pour se protéger du soleil qui brillait haut et fort à l'extérieur. C'était là et seulement là, en voyant qu'il ne brûlait pas, qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une chaleur bienfaisante, qu'il s'était pleinement souvenu. Il était né une deuxième fois 25 ans auparavant, il avait grandi avec un père alcoolique et avait fugué à 14 ans, commençant à vivre de petits larcins jusqu'à s'acheter sa première arme. Il n'était plus un vampire, il ne buvait le sang de personne et une balle pouvait très bien le tuer.

Le jeune homme se souvenait du soulagement intense qu'il avait ressenti alors, la joie d'être à nouveau libre d'errer dans les rues à toutes heures du jour, de ne pas avoir à tuer pour survivre, d'être mortel parmi les mortels. Dire qu'il avait vécu tant de temps sans jamais prendre conscience de cette chance qu'il avait d'être revenu pour profiter d'une vraie vie, une vie lors de laquelle il ne risquait plus de faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait par le simple fait d'être un monstre. Mais comment se montrer à nouveau devant eux maintenant qu'il se les rappelait différemment ? Ils ne le croiraient jamais s'il leur racontait qu'il se souvenait de sa vie antérieure, encore moins s'il précisait qu'ils en avaient eux aussi fait partie. Cependant pouvait-il réellement les fréquenter sans rien leur dévoiler ? Pourrait-il supporter la rancœur de Sho ? Sans parler de Kira… rien que l'idée qu'elle l'ait oublié était douloureuse, même s'il savait bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Kei secoua la tête et leva les yeux de ses chaussures pour se reconcentrer un peu sur le monde qui l'entourait et éviter de ce perdre dans le dédale de l'hospice. Il était venu après avoir reçu un appel du médecin qui lui annonçait que Toshi avait repris connaissance et il avait accouru aussitôt, mais plus il se rapprochait de sa chambre et plus il se demandait s'il allait être capable d'agir normalement face à lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il faillit tomber nez à nez avec le duo de cambrioleurs alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, et heureusement pour lui ils étaient bien trop occupés à discuter pour le remarquer alors qu'il reculait précipitamment pour s'adosser au mur. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir désormais vide, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'avança à son tour pour gagner la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Son comportement aurait pu sembler puéril, à se cacher ainsi, seulement il savait que s'il voyait l'australienne maintenant, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné. Et il n'aurait droit à aucune réponse, évidemment, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

« Entrez ! » lança Toshi lorsqu'il toqua à sa porte.

Le blond obtempéra et referma doucement derrière lui, évitant de regarder directement le blessé tandis qu'il traversait le chambre pour s'asseoir près du lit, les yeux ancrés sur ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement.

« Je sais que j'ai sans doute pas une mine resplendissante mais je fais pas peur à ce point là quand même, se vexa faussement le farceur.

—Désolé, je…, commença le leader en relevant la tête. J'y croyais presque plus… te revoir en forme c'est… réconfortant.

—Ouais tu m'as bien l'air de quelqu'un de réconforté, commenta ironiquement l'alité. Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta vie ? s'enquit-il en se callant plus confortablement dans son oreiller.

—Oublie ça, je suis pas venu pour parler de mes problèmes. Comment tu te sens toi ? lança le mafieux dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

—Moi à part un trou dans le bide ça va impeccable. Et comme j'ai pas fait grand chose ces derniers jours… on en revient à toi, finit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

—Toshi… »

Kei poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme devant le regard insistant de son ami et fut brièvement tenté de tout lui dire, quitte à passer pour un cinglé, au moins pourrait-il ressentir une sorte de soulagement à avoir vider son sac. Mais comment prendre quelque chose d'aussi énorme et invraisemblable au sérieux ? Il secoua la tête et esquissa un pauvre sourire, murmurant pour lui-même :

« Personne n'y croira. »

Cependant lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de son complice, il fut surpris de le voir sourire franchement alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour lui confier, comme s'ils partageaient un secret compris d'eux seuls :

« Tu te souviens, pas vrai ? »

Le criminel le fixa, ahuri, ce qui fit éclater son vis-à-vis d'un rire sincère, bien vite interrompu cependant par une grimace tordue alors qu'il massait son torse endolori.

« Toi aussi tu… ?

—Ouais, depuis un bon moment déjà. C'est Killer qui m'a fait revenir, elle voulait me commander une pizza droguée cette folle, lui apprit-il non sans un air attendri. T'as du voir ou entendre un truc qui t'a redonné la mémoire, je me trompe ?

—Non, admit l'ex-vampire en repensant à Kira et à sa blessure. Elle était exactement dans le même état que la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

—Tu ferais mieux de retourner la voir dans ce cas, lui conseilla Toshi. Il va falloir quelqu'un pour relayer Sho, elle est toujours d'une humeur de chien dans ces cas-là, statua-t-il avec amusement.

—Est-ce qu'elle… ? osa timidement le blond.

—Ça fait des années qu'elle se souvient, répondit-il, ayant deviné la question. Autant dire que tu lui as pas rendu la vie facile, mon pote. »

Il avait été carrément horrible même, autant le dire franchement, à jouer avec elle comme un chat s'amuserait avec une souris avant de décider que finalement il pouvait la considérer comme un chat à part entière. Elle lui avait bien rendu la pareille cependant, mais le Kei qu'il était désormais était sidéré de voir à quel point l'ancien lui, qui ignorait tout de son propre passé, avait pu être puéril. Il avait agi comme si la jeune femme lui appartenait, comme s'il possédait un droit de propriété sur elle et rien que d'y penser, prétendre qu'il aurait aimé que ses souvenirs reviennent bien plus tôt était un euphémisme. Il aurait pu éviter bien des catastrophes ainsi, la faire pleurer en faisait partie, mais pour le coup il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça. Déjà dans sa précédente vie sa nature avait causé bien des souffrances, mais maintenant on lui offrait une chance de tout rattraper.

Et puis il y avait des centaines d'interrogations qui bouillonnaient et demeuraient sans réponse, et il sentait que peut-être l'australienne pourrait le guider pour quelque unes d'entre elles. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il souhaitait lui demander…

« Bon tu les bouges tes fesses ou je me lève pour les botter moi-même ? » lança Toshi.

Soucieux de ne pas énerver un convalescent qui se remettait tout juste de ses blessures, l'ainé se leva d'un bond et l'étreignit brièvement pour le remercier, s'élançant vers la sortie avec une énergie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Maintenant que toute peur d'affronter Kira avait disparu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la trouver, et l'option la plus logique pour l'instant était de chercher à son propre appartement. Il en était parti en trombe le matin même et elle l'y attendait sans doute, étalée sur le canapé à végéter furieusement devant la télé pour ne pas aggraver l'état de sa jambe. Déjà quand il l'avait aperçue dans le couloir un peu plus tôt elle boitait et était forcée de s'appuyer sur Sho pour avancer. Seulement une fois arrivé chez lui, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, l'endroit était on ne peut plus vide d'occupants et aucun mot n'avait été laissé sur la table pour signifier qu'elle allait faire des courses ou il-ne-savait-quoi encore.

Il songea alors qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être rentrée avec son colocataire et il héla un taxi, lui indiquant l'adresse du studio situé en plein cœur du quartier japonais, payant le double de la course au chauffeur en lui précisant de garder la monnaie. Il n'était pas à ça près et au cas où on ne l'aurait pas compris, il était pressé. Le mafieux monta donc les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et, reprenant rapidement son souffle, toqua à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Kei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'étonna le cambrioleur en lui ouvrant enfin.

Sans répondre, le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière l'épaule du jeune homme et s'enquit curieusement :

« Kira n'est pas là ?

—Elle est partie se promener sur la plage. Je lui ai bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée avec sa blessure, tout ça… mais bon, tu la connais, statua-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

—La plage. Merci. »

Il dévala quelques marches avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, et il appela son complice alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à refermer le battant :

« Au fait Sho !

—Mmh ? émit l'intéressé qui semblait penser en son fort intérieur un très agacé « Quoi encore ? ».

—Content de te voir en vie. »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension et pour le mettre sur la voie, Kei se sentit obligé de rajouter à sa réplique un petit signe de la main, un signe connu d'eux seuls à l'époque où ils étaient réellement amis. Puis ceci fait, il s'éclipsa sans un mot sous les yeux écarquillés de l'orphelin qu'il avait jadis pris sous son aile –ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait été adopté, il n'avait jamais vraiment su-, poursuivant sa course folle jusqu'à gagner la rue. Alors qu'il émergeait de nouveau à l'air libre, il manqua percuté un homme d'un certain âge qui poussa une exclamation surprise en le voyant jaillir sous son nez. Le criminel allait s'excuser mais resta bouche bée face à ce visage on ne peut plus familier, si bien que l'autre ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :

« Tout va bien, gamin ?

—Vous êtes… Lorry… murmura pensivement ledit gamin.

—Oui mais… on se connaît ? s'enquit ce dernier, réfléchissant visiblement à où ils auraient pu se rencontrer auparavant.

—Non, vous m'avez sans doute oublié. » sourit-il malicieusement.

Et il reprit sa route, suivi par le regard intrigué de l'ex-policier jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue. Le bord de mer n'était pas très loin du quartier où vivait le duo de cambrioleur et il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre les premières dunes, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable un peu plus à chaque pas. Le blond admirait passivement la vue à mesure qu'il progressait sur l'immense langue de sable, examinant les énormes rochers gris qui longeaient la côte et les vagues qui s'étalaient paresseusement comme si elles voulaient avaler le moindre grain passant à leur portée. C'était face à cette vue qu'il était mort bien des années plus tôt et il se sentait étrange en la contemplant à nouveau, nostalgique et heureux à la fois, comme s'il retrouvait une vieille amie.

Kira ne s'était pas arrêtée aussi proche de la ville qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il aperçut finalement ça silhouette perchée en haut d'un promontoire rocheux, les pieds battants dans le vide et les cheveux fouettés par le vent. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux le temps de suivre le chemin qui menait au sommet, et il se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle alors qu'elle était tranquillement adossée à une petite stèle rudimentaire à moitié recouverte de mousse et de végétations. La pierre était usée par le passage des années et, s'il y avait un jour eu une inscription gravée dessus, elle était désormais illisible.

« Qui est enterré ici ? » s'enquit-il doucement.

La jeune femme se retourna à moitié et esquissa un sourire du bout des lèvres, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une lueur pétillante alors qu'elle répondait le plus simplement du monde :

« Moi. »


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Le silence s'éternisait entre Kei et la jeune femme qui se trouvait à la fois enterrée juste sous ses pieds et à la fois assise à côté de lui, à admirer la vue imprenable que leur perchoir leur offrait sur la mer. Celle-ci murmurait en contrebas, ses bras d'écume se refermant continuellement sur la terre qui la repoussait avec la même obstination, refusant de s'acoquiner avec cet être mouvant puant le sel et le poisson. Les cris perçants des mouettes se disputant leur repas retentissaient avec force et entêtement telles des alarmes à incendie, brisant quelque peu la tranquillité du paysage. Indifférent à toute cette agitation, le soleil entamait paresseusement son long chemin pour aller éclairer l'autre côté du monde et recouvrir le leur d'un voile d'obscurité, cédant volontiers sa fatigante charge à la lune dont on devinait déjà la silhouette pâle.

Et aucun d'eux ne parlait, se remémorant probablement avec une certaine nostalgie cette fois où ils avaient tous été réunis sur cette même plage, cette fois où Sho les y avait conduits alors qu'il n'avait même pas son permis, cette fois où Toshi avait tenu à faire une photo souvenir, cette fois où ils étaient ensemble et amis, où aucune idée de rancœur, de regret ou de vengeance n'effleurait leur esprit. L'ex-vampire se demanda alors combien de fois Kira avait-elle pu souhaiter pouvoir revenir en arrière pour tout arranger, les empêcher de s'entretuer ? Combien de fois le souhaiterait-il lui aussi à partir de maintenant ? Elle avait dû se sentir terriblement seule… Abandonnée. Condamnée à se souvenir d'un monde qui n'existait plus, à errer dans cette nouvelle ère comme une étrangère.

« Je suis désolée. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit et se tourna vers l'australienne dont le regard était toujours ancré à l'horizon, mais il lui avait bien semblé que malgré le calme dont elle faisait preuve sa voix avait tremblé, et il voyait maintenant à ses yeux rougis qu'elle avait sûrement pleuré. Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu poser la moindre question, elle reprit d'un ton résigné :

« Tu ne t'es pas évanoui à cause du sang, n'est-ce pas ?

—Non, confirma-t-il doucement. Mais pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

—Parce que c'est ma faute si ta mémoire est revenue, soupira-t-elle tristement. Tu haïssais tellement ce que tu étais à cette époque-là que je m'étais jurée de ne pas te rappeler ça… Il faut croire que je ne suis pas très douée pour tenir mes promesses, ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

—Et donc je devrais t'en vouloir ? l'interrogea l'ainé.

—Je comprendrais que tu le fasses, tu en as le droit. » affirma la brune d'un air convaincu.

Sur ce, elle fouilla furtivement dans la poche de sa veste pour en ramener une cigarette qu'elle alluma avec un soulagement certain, inspirant une grande bouffée qu'elle rejeta vers le ciel comme en signe de défi. Il aurait pu sembler impoli à quiconque de voir une personne fumer sur la tombe de quelqu'un, mais présentement il fallait avouer que la morte avait peu de chance de s'en vexer. Mais plus que le côté amusant de la scène, Kei y voyait surtout une preuve évidente de la profonde angoisse qu'elle devait ressentir, à se maîtriser ainsi pour l'affronter sans s'effondrer sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte qu'il osait à peine soupçonner. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il la rejette pour l'avoir contraint à se remémorer une époque qu'il aurait selon elle préféré occulter à jamais, peur qu'il s'emporte contre elle peut-être puisque cela n'avait visiblement pas l'air de déranger la part de lui qui était seule à contrôler ce corps quelques heures encore auparavant. Cependant, plutôt que de la rassurer, il décida d'exploiter l'avantage qu'il avait présentement sur elle car il savait d'expérience que ce genre d'occasion était extrêmement rare.

« Je t'en veux, mais pas pour ce que tu crois, avoua-t-il en se munissant lui aussi d'une barre cancérigène.

—Pour quoi alors ? s'enquit craintivement Kira.

—Pour avoir disparu sans rien dire, le jour où Sho m'a enrôlé dans sa vendetta. »

Il déglutit alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer rien qu'à y repenser, et il fit son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard hypnotisant de la jeune femme, craignant de ne pas réussir à préserver assez de rancœur pour le soutenir dignement. Jamais encore il n'avait prononcé son amertume à voix haute et il avait la désagréable impression de s'exposer complètement, de se mettre à nu rien que par ses quelques mots, sans plus aucune barrière pour le protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle blessure. Parce qu'il redoutait la réponse, inutile de le nier, il la redoutait plus encore que les images sanglantes qui hantaient désormais son esprit, au moins n'étaient-elles que des images tandis que la réponse, elle, serait bien réelle.

Seulement l'australienne demeurait muette face à sa question, et elle le fixa dans un premier temps d'un air empli d'incompréhension, ses sourcils légèrement froncés alors que le doute s'installait peu à peu en elle. Finalement elle détourna les yeux et laissa brusquement échapper l'air encore contenu dans ses poumons, sa cigarette s'éteignant lentement entre ses doigts sans qu'elle y prête la moindre attention, et sa poitrine tressauta bientôt au rythme de sanglots qu'elle réprimait douloureusement.

« Il ne t'a rien dit… souffla-t-elle, visiblement abasourdie.

—Qui ça ? Sho ? Il aurait dû me dire quelque chose ? s'alarma l'ex-vampire que ses pleurs avaient le don de désarmer.

—Il m'avait promis qu'il te le dirait, il m'avait promis… gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes.

—Me dire quoi, Kira ? répéta-t-il.

—Que j'étais morte, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il allait se cacher, qu'il te confiait Hana et qu'il partait loin, mais il m'avait promis… qu'il te préviendrait… Je suis tellement désolée… »

N'y tenant plus, le blond la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement, l'assurant qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses désormais puisqu'ils ne se quitteraient plus, qu'ils ne laisseraient plus rien les séparer encore une fois. Lui comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu le message de leur ami et il le confia à la plus jeune dont la respiration s'apaisait graduellement :

« Peut-être qu'il a essayé de le faire, tu sais. J'ai réquisitionné un autre appartement tout de suite après… que Sho est décidé de s'en aller. Je voulais une autre atmosphère pour Hana et… je m'étais contentée d'écrire un mot pour que tu saches où nous trouver, quand tu rentrerais. Donc suffit qu'il ait écrit à l'ancienne adresse, où qu'il ait appelé sur le fixe et je l'aurais manqué.

—Désolée que tu aies attendu… fit-elle en se dégageant.

—Tu as une assez bonne excuse je crois, sourit-il avec un bref coup d'œil en direction de la petite stèle. N'en parlons plus.

—Tu as peut-être des questions. » avança la brune en rallumant sa clope.

La vérité était qu'il avait des centaines de questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, mais il jugea que dorénavant il aurait tout son temps pour les lui poser, aussi ne garda-t-il que celles qu'il considérait comme les plus importantes.

« Vous savez où sont les autres ?

—Yi-Che reste introuvable, lui apprit-elle en écrasant son mégot.

—Et Son ?

—Pas vraiment cherché à vrai dire… » admit Kira.

Le jeune homme hocha pensivement la tête tandis qu'elle se relevait en s'époussetant, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à faire de même. Tout aurait dû rentrer dans l'ordre à présent, cependant elle esquivait toujours son regard et demeurait distante, si bien que lorsqu'elle commença à s'éloigner en direction du chemin qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt, il la retint par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillaient étrangement et il se sentit obligé de la rassurer à nouveau, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour qu'elle cesse de l'éviter ainsi.

« Je ne regrette pas d'être revenu, tu entends ? Je te remercie même, de m'avoir offert cette chance de ne plus être un monstre et d'en avoir conscience. Et merci de m'avoir rendu ces merveilleux souvenirs de toi.

—Tu parles, il y a deux minutes tu étais persuadé que je t'avais abandonné, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

—Ça ne m'a jamais empêché de t'aimer. »

Un ange passa alors qu'elle le fixait maintenant d'un air proche de l'ahurissement, et en prenant bien soin d'articuler, elle lui demanda en fournissant apparemment un véritable effort pour garder une voix calme :

« Tu peux répéter ça ?

—Je t'aime. Tu en doutais ? s'étonna l'ainé.

—C'est juste… c'est la première fois que tu me le dis… » s'embrouilla-t-elle.

L'embarras et la confusion évidente de l'australienne la rendait absolument adorable à cet instant, et Kei profita du fait qu'il la retenait encore pour l'attirer vers lui et l'enlacer tendrement, frôlant ses lèvres pour les emprisonner avec avidité. C'était en quelque sorte la première fois qu'il l'embrassait ainsi, en pleine possession de ses souvenirs, et la tête lui en aurait presque tourné tant ce simple contact le faisait fondre. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais pu oser espérer durant toutes ces années où il avait refoulé ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, se contentant par moment de serrer sa main dans la sienne sans se permettre d'aller plus loin. Comment aurait-il pu ? Pour la garder à ses côtés il aurait tôt ou tard été forcé de la transformer en un monstre assoiffé de sang, tout comme lui, et il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de lui infliger cela malgré son envie égoïste de l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Les amants finirent par se séparer, ne serait-ce que pour respirer à nouveau convenablement, et Kira passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en notant distraitement :

« Tu embrasses différemment.

—Mieux qu'avant ? s'enquit-il malicieusement.

—Toujours le même ego par contre » râla-t-elle, faussement exaspérée.

* * *

><p>L'ex-vampire jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son réveil et soupira imperceptiblement avant de s'enfouir un peu plus sous la couverture, pivotant pour observer sa compagne qui profitait encore du sommeil. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait sa joue et caressa celle-ci au passage du bout des doigts, incapable de retenir ce genre de gestes tous simples qu'il avait rêvé de faire pendant si longtemps. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il en avait profité jusqu'à l'épuisement, et même maintenant il trouvait encore le moyen d'être insatisfait. Il y avait tant d'années à rattraper ! Tant d'années à la regarder de loin, tant d'années à maudire sa condition d'immortel qui le condamnait à une éternelle solitude, tant d'années à savourer chaque instant passé avec elle en sachant pertinemment que ce bonheur ne pourrait pas durer.<p>

Il en avait été malade, de ressentir une émotion aussi intense et de ne pas pouvoir l'exprimer librement, du moins pas sans que quelqu'un finisse immanquablement par en souffrir. Alors il s'était tu, il s'était montré gentil, il avait souri et n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de rappeler à la brune qu'il était un monstre et que si jamais –au grand jamais- elle partageait ses sentiments, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il était avant tout une machine à tuer. Le blond avait pensé qu'elle s'en rendrait suffisamment compte et le laisserait tomber sans qu'il est rien d'autre à faire que d'être lui-même, mais elle s'était accrochée même une fois confrontée à l'évidence, et il était parti pour la protéger. C'était la meilleure solution selon lui, mais malgré sa bonne volonté il avait souvent été tenté de revenir, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, sans jamais réellement passer à l'acte.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel à l'aide de Sho alors qu'il s'apprêtait à être exécuté en bonne et due forme, la voix de Kira, réjouie à l'idée de pouvoir lui parler, l'avait sorti de cette étrange torpeur dans laquelle il avait réussi à s'enfoncer. Il s'était convaincu qu'il ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort mais apprendre que quelqu'un dans ce monde tenait encore à lui et exultait de le savoir en vie l'avait réveillé. Et cette personne dormait à ses côtés, commençant à gigoter tandis que le sommeil se dérobait à son esprit embrumé, ses yeux bleus papillonnant faiblement. Elle s'étira péniblement avant de se tourner vers Kei et d'esquisser un sourire qu'il lui rendit automatiquement, attendri.

« Je suppose qu'il est affreusement tôt, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

—Trop tôt pour m'échapper, susurra-t-il en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

—On ira voir Sho demain ? lança-t-elle dans un bâillement.

—On est déjà demain, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

—Non mais je veux vraiment dire demain. Aujourd'hui tu es juste à moi. » minauda-t-elle en parcourant son cou de baisers.

C'était puéril et terriblement mignon à la fois et Kei n'eut aucun mal à se laisser séduire par l'idée, lui aussi se sentait d'humeur plutôt égoïste aujourd'hui.


	20. Epilogue

Épilogue

Une oreille poilue pivota telle une antenne parabolique lorsque des coups discrets frappèrent à la porte d'entrée, bientôt suivie par la deuxième alors que des pas s'empressaient vers le hall pour aller ouvrir aux invités. Curieux de nature, le chat sauta de son nid moelleux qu'était le canapé pour aller à la rencontre des nouveaux venus, intrigué par toutes ces voix et l'agitation qui envahissait le couloir. Pas moins de trois humains en plus du sien s'y activaient, retirant leurs chaussures dans un râle de soulagement avant de s'avancer à l'assaut du salon. La boule de poils dut se blottir derrière la commode pour esquiver l'armée de pieds qui fonçait droit sur lui, rangeant soigneusement sa queue fragile de peur qu'elle ne soit piétinée. Il avait appris d'expérience que les humains peuvent être de véritables empotés qui faisaient rarement attention à ce sur quoi ils marchaient, à son grand désappointement.

Heureusement son humain était devenu plus attentif à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la présence de son compagnon à quatre pattes et celui-ci ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre d'être maltraité. Il sauta d'ailleurs sur les genoux du vieil homme dès que celui-ci s'installa dans son fauteuil usé par les années, se tournant et retournant avant de trouver une position convenable, son museau frémissant pointé vers les trois autres mâles assis dans la pièce. Les deux premiers, ceux avec une longue fourrure blonde sur la tête ne l'inquiétaient pas trop, ils semblaient plutôt calmes et sirotaient tranquillement une boisson à l'odeur désagréable en riant aux blagues de leur troisième acolyte. C'était celui-là qui le rendait nerveux, à remuer dans tous les sens en émettant des sons que l'ouïe sensible du matou jugeait bien trop forts.

« J'ai défoncé la porte et j'ai crié « Ceci est un braquage ! Posez vos armes et vous aurez la vie sauve ! » se vantait le brun.

—Et que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit le vieux Lorry, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son cadet.

—Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ils m'ont canardé ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Peu intéressé par la conversation des géants, le félin commençait à somnoler doucement, sa petite tête dodelinant au rythme de sa respiration, lorsqu'une nouvelle présence s'engouffra dans le modeste appartement. Des salutations l'accueillirent depuis le séjour et le chat se précipita dans l'entrée, se frottant aux jambes de la nouvelle arrivante en ronronnant furieusement avant de miauler, accrochant quelques griffes vicieuses à son jean pour l'obliger à le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit sans trop se faire prier. Il avait reconnu l'odeur particulière de celle qui l'avait sauvé de cette cage d'escalier froide, humide et bruyante et il adorait lorsqu'elle leur rendait visite, elle le grattait toujours sous le menton, là où il avait lui-même plus difficilement accès.

C'était aussi chez Kira qu'il allait lorsque son humain partait en week-end pour rendre visite à sa famille, et il avait toujours sa place réservée sur la couverture à côté d'elle, pour la plus grande frustration du mâle blond qui dormait lui aussi dans le lit. Ils passaient généralement de longues minutes à se toiser méchamment, la boule de poils refusant de céder la plus minuscule place de terrain et grondant dès que l'homme faisait mine d'approcher sa main, si bien que celui-ci finissait par leur tourner le dos en soupirant avec exaspération. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la volonté de fer du matou avait toujours fini par gagner.

Le géant devait s'en souvenir lui aussi car il lui jeta un regard mauvais lorsque la femelle s'assit sur le coussin près de lui, l'adorable minou posé sur ses cuisses et vrombissant sous ses caresses affectueuses. Si l'humaine s'arrêtait, il glissait sa tête sous son étrange patte rose dépourvue de fourrure et elle continuait, le gratouillant distraitement derrière les oreilles tout en participant à la conversation qu'entretenaient ses congénères.

« Nan franchement c'est d'un ennui mortel ces derniers temps… se désespérait l'un d'eux. Ils se disputent toujours pour savoir qui sera le nouveau leader et pendant ce temps on n'a qu'à tendre la main pour se servir.

—Ça fait au moins un mois que j'ai pas tué quelqu'un… approuva l'australienne d'un air triste.

—À qui la faute ? C'est toi qui es allée buter leur chef ! lui fit malicieusement remarquer Toshi.

—Premièrement c'est Sho qui lui a collé une balle, précisa-t-elle en désignant son voisin du pouce. Deuxièmement il l'avait bien cherché l'enfoiré ! énuméra-t-elle avec conviction.

—Dit celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur, renchérit le farceur d'un ton sceptique.

—Tu le défends ou quoi ? s'énerva la demoiselle.

—T'es trop sexy quand tu te fâches » minauda-t-il d'un air aguicheur.

Deux coussins fusèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé vers sa tête en un coup impossible à manquer et son éclat de rire fut rapidement interrompu par le choc. Le chat, qui n'avait pu retenir un sursaut alors que les projectiles lui frôlaient le bout des oreilles, eut un bref soupir, mélange de condescendance et d'amusement, avant de reprendre le cours de sa sieste. Bien sûr avec le bruit ambiant impossible de sombrer profondément, aussi errait-il dans un demi-sommeil, frémissant parfois en percevant des éclats de rire ou certaines odeurs de cuisine particulièrement alléchantes. Le félin captait bien plus de détails que les humains sans que ses fines moustaches y soient forcément pour quelque chose, et tout ce qu'il sentait à cet instant l'encourageait à se laisser aller. Tous les géants présents ce soir étaient heureux de se retrouver et se chamaillaient tels des chatons à peine sevrés, mais l'animal en était étonnamment relaxé. Comme si ce décor lui était familier.

Il planait dans le studio une sorte de… nostalgie ? Une impression qui ne lui était pas étrangère, il l'avait déjà expérimenté les rares fois où il repensait au temps où il n'était encore qu'un bébé, certes un peu plus rebelle que ses frères et sœurs, et qu'il avait voulu jouer les fanfarons et s'était ainsi retrouvé dans cette inhospitalière cage d'escalier. Pour sa défense, on est rarement malin à cet âge-là, quelle que soit l'espèce à laquelle on appartient.

« À table, les gamins ! »

Le matou fut le premier à se jeter sur une chaise et à renifler avidement les plats déposés sur la table, avant de se faire virer sans ménagement par son humain qui ne tolérait pas ce genre d'intrusions. Frustré, il se mit à rôder aux alentours, humant avec envie les délicieuses effluves de poulet, slalomant entre les jambes des hôtes dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux en face tomber ne serait-ce qu'un morceau qu'il s'empresserait alors de dévorer. Profitant que le vieux Lorry s'absentait pour les ravitailler en alcool, Kira se pencha discrètement pour lui faire cadeau d'un bout de viande juteux qu'il engloutit en quelques secondes, léchouillant sa main de sa langue râpeuse pour ne pas en gaspiller une miette.

« Euh ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'écria Sho en la pointant vivement du doigt.

—Bordel mais t'as quel âge ? râla la jeune femme en se redressant, essuyant ses paumes comme si de rien n'était. On aurait pu croire que l'immortalité te rendrait plus mature mais c'était visiblement trop demander. » ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Il lui tira la langue en une grimace exagérée et elle répliqua par un index vicieusement enfoncé dans ses côtes, attaque sournoise qui tira au blond un couinement douloureux qui réjouit particulièrement leur petit compagnon à quatre pattes. Ce dernier voulut participer au jeu lui aussi, et il se glissa silencieusement sous la table pour mordre un orteil du géant vaniteux qui poussa une deuxième exclamation surprise, soulevant la nappe pour choper le coupable dont il n'aperçut que la queue qui disparaissait déjà de l'autre côté de la table.

Au final le repas fut plutôt fructueux pour le chat qui bénéficiait de la complicité de l'humaine et il eut même droit de goûter à la chantilly qui recouvrait leur dessert. Les babines encore recouvertes de l'onctueuse crème blanche, il suivit la femelle lorsque tous quittèrent la table et qu'elle ouvrit la baie vitrée pour accéder au balcon. Alors que, sûr de lui, il s'apprêtait à poser ses premiers coussinets dehors, il sentit qu'on le soulevait et le museau de son humain apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision alors que celui-ci le reconduisait gentiment à l'intérieur, refermant la fenêtre derrière lui. Peu content d'être écarté de la sorte, il gratta la vitre de ses pattes griffues et miaula de la manière la plus mignonne qu'il avait en stock pour qu'une âme sensible lui accorde un peu de liberté.

Manque de chance, la seule âme un tant soit peu sensible qui n'était ni occupée à débarrasser ou à faire la vaisselle se trouvait être son ennemi juré, le mâle blond qui essayait chaque fois de l'empêcher de dormir avec l'humaine. Ce dernier lui jeta à peine un regard lorsqu'il sortit à son tour en prenant soin de ne pas laisser l'animal s'échapper, et il s'éloigna tranquillement sur la terrasse en allumant l'une de ces tiges à l'odeur nauséabonde dont certains géants étaient si friands.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda Kei à l'australienne en la prenant dans ses bras, posant sagement sa tête sur son épaule.

—Plus maintenant, répondit Kira en s'appuyant contre lui.

—Elles m'avaient manqué ces soirées » murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers lui et le félin, qui les épiait toujours depuis l'intérieur, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se léchouiller mutuellement. Peu intéressé par leurs démonstrations d'affection, il leva les yeux et fixa la lune qui brillait dans le ciel, énorme et ronde tel un gâteau à… la noix de coco ? Perdu dans des pensées que quiconque pourrait difficilement imaginer, il fut finalement tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de son humain qui l'appelait depuis la cuisine :

« Yi-Che ! Viens par ici ma belle ! »

Ah ! C'était l'heure de manger !

**J'ai voulu tenté un point de vue un peu différent ici, du coup cet épilogue est un peu plus court que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de faire. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir fait revenir Yi-Che en chat ^-^ (moi je m'en fous, j'adore les chats).**


End file.
